


Super Mario Universe

by Magyk_Foal1



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Super Mario - Freeform, Super Mario Universe, mario - Freeform, super, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyk_Foal1/pseuds/Magyk_Foal1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bowser is up to a heinous plot to collect particular sources of power across the Worlds to rule the Universe, Kamek summons two humans to aid the King in his conquest. However not everything went as planned, and now Mario and the gang must learn to work with Serena before Bowser rules them all, or is there a greater power at work? Only time will tell...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drama at Peach's Castle

 

 

Serena was having an interesting day even before she ended up in the Mario universe.

Serena was just a normal sixteen year old girl who was a big fan of every Mario series she came across. That’s totally normal, right?

Serena Soleanna followed her favourite series and read up on the majority of its dark secrets created by fans like herself. Her parents were always out on business trips so whenever Serena got to see them, her parents would give her a present, usually containing Mario merchandise, whether it was a game or a plush toy or just a few figurines.

As long as she got to see her parents again, Serena didn’t care what she got. While her parents were away, her uncle would “look after” her. And by that, Serena’s uncle would bring home any lonely woman from a bar and spend the night with her. Sometimes, she didn’t see her uncle till three days later. She never said anything because she could look after herself just fine.

She learnt to live with it. Until her entire life changed with the flick of a wand.

Serena was in her bedroom, sitting on her bed and hugging one of her many yellow toad toys and playing New Super Luigi U, on the T.V on her desk, as Yellow Toad. Of course you can’t do that on your own, so Serena had to use a second Wii remote and use the Toad to carry Luigi to the goal or use up his lives quickly or put him in a bubble. It’s not that she didn’t like Luigi (which she did, better than Mario), her favourite character was always Toad and since it was her third play through, she decided to play it this way.

That was how she planned it, until Kamek showed up. Serena as yellow toad was working her way up to Wendy’s Boss room. As soon as she was about to enter the door, Kamek flew down and a text box appeared.

“Hello Serena Soleanna,” Kamek said, looking right at the screen as if he knew Serena was playing.

Serena gasped and rubbed her eyes, had she been playing too much…? Apparently not, because the text is still there and there is a little down arrow at the bottom, indicating there was more to be said.

“Surprised, aren’t you?” Asked Kamek, the magician continued on before Serena could push a button. “Oh I can assure you, this is no “bug”, it’s really happening and Lord Bowser has asked to see you personally.” He said with a demanding look on his face.

Serena was really creeped out now, ‘Have my dreams become so realistic?’ she thought to herself, ‘Or have I been reading too many creepy pastas?’

Kamek laughed, as if he could hear Serena’s thoughts, “Foolish girl!” He sneered, “You’re coming to serve Lord Bowser if it’s the last thing you’ll do!” Kamek waved his wand and muttered something as it lit up with so many colours that Serena couldn’t even name half of them.

An orange tachyon portal came from Serena’s crappy television and she gasped before staring at the triumphant Kamek with a determined grin, crossing her arms in defiance. “There is no way I’m going to touch that, I’m not stupid y’know.”

“I know.” Replied Kamek simply, showing no sign of sympathy. As the timer on Serena’s level hit zero, the portal started a suction force that was too big for Serena to comprehend. With nothing to grab on to, Serena was sucked into the portal before she could react.

Serena wasn’t about to make herself sound heroic, but she screamed as she was falling down. Or at least, she thought she was falling down. The swirling orange vortex slowly turned to red with black circles. Serena realised the black circles were actually Bowser faces and she soon realised what was going on.

“I’m being recruited by…Bowser?” Serena said aloud, fear creeping into her voice. She had no idea where she would end up, just that she was headed to the Mario universe. For what purpose she didn’t know, only that she would soon be joining Bowser’s forces.

Then within seconds, Serena was enveloped in a bright light and the vortex turned blue with what seemed to be little Mario mushrooms swirling through it. The bright light became so intense that it was hurting Serena’s eyes. Then a sharp, piercing pain raced through Serena’s body and she screamed. The pain was so intense that Serena quickly found herself passing out.

* * *

 

It took a while for Serena to get her bearings right, but when she did, she found herself in a hospital room. The four walls were white and there was a window to Serena’s right. The bed seemed comfy, but her legs felt weird. Serena gulped down her panic when she saw the door on the other side of the room open.

Serena never thought she’d see a real, live, genuine Toad, but Serena didn’t have dreams like this and when she pinched her arm, she didn’t wake up as if she really were asleep. The Toad was the usual height with the trademark toad hat (at least Serena was sure it was a hat) and he was wearing the usual Doctor’s attire with the white coat and a stethoscope around his neck, he had a clipboard in hand and when he saw Serena, he almost did a double take.

“Woah! You’re awake!” He exclaimed in the usual squeaky Toad voice.

Serena wasn’t sure how to answer, so the Doctor walked over to Serena’s bed and looked at Serena with concern. “Can you hear me?” He asked.

The girl nodded before gulping. “Y-Yeah, loud and clear” Serena replied

“That’s good.” The Toad wrote some things down on his clipboard. “How are you feeling?”

“Just fine.”

The Doctor seemed surprised, “That was quite a fall, I’m surprised you didn’t break any bones.”

“Fall?” Inquired Serena, trying to think about what happened.

“You fell from the sky,” The Toad said, “Do you remember anything?”

Serena did remember, but she decided that playing amnesiac for now was for the best, if this Toad found out that she was supposed to be recruited by Bowser, well it didn’t take a genius to figure out what would happen.

“Well, do you?” The Doctor asked again.

Serena shook her head “No I don’t, but I know that my name is Serena Soleanna.”

“Serena, huh? Well, hello Miss Soleanna, I’m Doctor Fungi.” He replied with a smile, extending a hand to her in greeting.

“Dr. Fungi huh?” Serena gave him a sly smile, laughing inwardly about the ridiculous pun she formed in her head. She returned the gesture and shook Dr. Fungi’s hand.

That was when she noticed the issue.

‘My arms are smaller than they usually are, not to mention my legs, no wonder they’ve been feeling weird, I’ve shrunk as well. What’s going on here?’ She thought. A theory began to form in her mind, but she needed to check something first.

“Doctor, can I please look in a mirror?” Serena asked politely.

“Sure thing!” Dr. Fungi rushed to a closet, opened it and wheeled out a large mirror. “Can you stand? Or do I need to help you?”

“I’m fine.” Serena pushed the blanket off of her and slowly swung her bare feet in front of her. She then slowly slid off the bed and onto the cold, tiled floor. Serena then slowly walked over to the mirror, her legs trembling with each step. When she reached the mirror, Serena fell and Dr. Fungi rushed forward and caught her.

“Are you okay?” He asked worriedly

Serena saw her reflection before her vision began to fade. Her hair was still brown with the normal braid going down her back, she was wearing a hospital gown so she didn’t know what kind of clothes she had, but the thing that stood out was the yellow hat with white spots on her head. ‘I-I’m a Toadette…great…stupid Kamek…made me a Toadette…I must really be in the…Mushroom Kingdom after…all…’ Serena thought as she slipped into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

 

Serena couldn’t tell how long she’d been asleep for, but she guessed that it had been a while. She awoke to the same surroundings, except two figures in pink were sitting on chairs at the foot of her bed. When Serena’s vision cleared for the second time, she noticed two very familiar characters to her.

Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom looked as original as ever, with her trademark pink dress and high heels, the tied up blonde hair and the blue eyes and earrings. She was sitting in front of Serena like she was waiting for her guest to wake up, which she was.

The ‘Original Toadette’, as Serena liked to call her, had her usual pink dress and vest with matching hair and a pink toad hat. The only thing that wasn’t pink were her brown shoes. Serena liked to think that the duo alone was pink overload and that made Serena really despise the colour pink.

Serena decided to play it safe, no doubt Dr. Fungi told them she had no recollection of what happened before, but Serena wasn’t ready to trust anybody. Not yet.

“Umm…morning?” Serena looked between Princess Peach and Toadette, her greeting seemed more like a question than a greeting.

“Well, afternoon, actually.” Stated Toadette, matter-of-factly.

“R-Right, afternoon, Princess Peach, Toadette.” Serena tried again, she inwardly cursed herself for calling them by name, and they were going to question her on that, Serena could be sure of that now.

Toadette looked at Serena suspiciously, “I thought you had no memory, Dr. Fungi told us that. How do you know our names and why are you here? Is your name even Serena?”

Peach held up a hand to silence Toadette, “I know you have your reasons to be suspicious, but Toadette, we’re not here to antagonize her. We’re here to meet her.” Peach said gently.

“Fine.” Toadette huffed.

“But we already know each other, we’ve established that.” Serena muttered.

Toadette glared at Serena, “So how’d you get our names then?”

“Now, Now,” Peach intervened calmly, “Tell me what happened, for we should not waste time on pointless introductions.”

Serena sighed, she decided there was no hiding now, at least a few bits will be left out. If she was supposed to be recruited by Bowser, Serena may as well give them a little info just in case another battle is to happen. So Serena told Peach and Toadette that she was from another world sucked into a portal and was transformed into a Toadette.

Serena watched Peach and Toadette let her story sink in. They were quiet for what seemed like hours to Serena but in reality, it was only a few minutes.

“Another world?” Toadette asked her, suddenly interested in what Serena had to say.

“Hmmm…It seems pretty logical, I guess that would be how Bowser has a new recruit.” Peach said calmly.

Toadette thought it over, “I…guess so, there’s no other way around it.” Toadette relented.

“Wait, what? Just a second ago, you were against me, now you’re on my side?!” exclaimed Serena.

“We have no time for pointless bickering,” said Peach firmly, standing up “Let’s go find the others so you can tell us more about your world.”

Serena hopped out of bed slowly, it took her a bit, but she managed to get to walking properly again without falling over.

“Good I don’t have to drag you around.” Toadette mumbled

Serena ignored her comment and turned to Peach, a thought in her mind was beginning to bug her “So, Princess, do I get to speak to Mario and Luigi?”

Peach and Toadette shared a look, at one point, Peach looked really worried before looking back to Serena with a smile, “In time,” She said, “But first, you need to get dressed.” The Toadstool Princess gestured to a neatly folded pair of clothes that was beside Serena’s bed.

Serena nodded and Peach and Toadette walked out of the room, leaving Serena to get dressed. Serena discovered the bathroom in the room she was in and showered quickly, she then walked over to the side of her bed and picked up the clothes and got dressed.

When she did, Serena found the ridiculously big mirror in the closet and looked at her reflection.

Serena’s brown hair was tangled and messy from being in bed, her blue eyes remained the same. Her clothes were the same design as Toadette’s except they were yellow (Which Serena was grateful for) and she had brown hiking boots. It took a while, but Serena found a brush and managed to get all the knots out of her hair and tie it up in her singular braid.

Finally, Serena deemed herself ready and opened the door to get out. Peach and Toadette noticed Serena’s arrival and they nodded in satisfaction before walking off, leaving Serena to hurry after them.

Walking through the halls of Peach’s castle brought fond memories of Super Mario 64 to Serena’s mind, she remembered the countless hours she had spent, wandering through the castle in search of the secret stars. Without the 64 graphics, Serena found the castle just as beautiful as ever. Walking around the second floor, Serena noticed some of the paintings had disappeared, probably because they were a danger to the castle or they were, perhaps, no longer needed.

Toads scurried around the place in many different colours. Some were yellow, some were blue, orange, turquoise, aqua and many more colours Serena couldn’t name off of the top of her head. Serena stared in awe as she followed behind the Princess and Toadette. That was when Serena noticed some of the inhabitants of the castle were staring back. And whispering.

Serena had never felt truly alone until this point. She looked different to them, no wonder they were whispering; “A Toadette who fell from the sky? When do you get to see that?!”

Serena tried to listen in on their conversations, but found it very hard to get any important info.

“Is she the one?” Asked a blue toad to a green toad,

“I think so.” Replied the green one.

Serena kept listening to other conversations just like this, until she heard something interesting.

“I wonder what Mario will think. Will he accept our help now?” A purple toad asked another

‘Help?’ Serena thought, ‘What’s wrong with Mario?’

“Okay, okay, that’s enough!” Shouted a Toad, Serena looked around till she found another familiar character, standing on top of a box to gain the height advantage was _the original_ Toad himself. Serena figured she didn’t need a character description for this one, because she thought everybody knew what he looked like.  

“If you’re all done gawking at our guest, you can return to your assigned jobs!” All the toads rushed off at Toad’s order, leaving the hallway a lot emptier.

Toadette looked up at Toad with grudging respect, “Geez little brother, I didn’t think you could clear the hall with a single order.”

Toad jumped off the box and ran up to his sister, they shared a quick embrace before parting. “Well, the Princess’ presence kind of helped too y’know…” Toad looked away bashfully. Toadette rolled her eyes.

“No matter,” said Peach politely, “Toad, this is Serena.” She gestured to Serena.

Toad waved, “Hey! You alright now?”

Serena nodded, she was starting to get sick of the toad voices. She wondered how all the non-Toad characters of the Mushroom Kingdom handled it every day.

“Toad, do you think you could help us by gathering Mario and Luigi in my dining room as soon as you can?” Peach asked, looking at Toad imploringly.

Toad saluted, “Sure thing, Ma’am! Bye Serena!” Toad rushed off to go find the Mario Bros.

“Well, that makes our job easier,” Toadette noted.

“Right then, off to my dining room, shall we?” Peach suggested, and not really taking no for an answer, she continued on and Serena and Toadette followed.

* * *

Toad rushed outside of Peach’s castle, towards a hill where he last saw Luigi. As he thought, the green plumber was still there, in his usual outfit with his green cap on the grass beside him.

“Hey!” Toad called, panting slightly from the run, “She woke up, and the Princess wants you and Mario to go to the dining room to meet her”

Luigi jumped at Toad’s suddenness and turns around to look at him. “O-Oh, hey Toad, I’ll be there soon.”

Toad nods, “Take your time, I’ve got to convince Mario to go.”

Luigi hums in agreement, putting his hat on. “That’s true. He hasn’t been himself lately has he?”

Toad shook his head before looking down at the ground and aimlessly swinging his left leg. “He hasn’t,” he agreed “Mario won’t accept help from anybody. And he’s pretty stubborn about it too.”

Luigi stands up and walks down the hill to Toad, who stops swinging his leg and looks up at a smiling Luigi. “We’ll go look for him together, okay?”

Toad nodded and the two walked back towards the Castle in search for the hero in red.

* * *

 

Luigi was anxious. Ever since Bowser had started attacking other worlds, Luigi had been anxiously waiting to see Mario save the day again. He and his brother had been through thick and thin, on many adventures, and made many new friends. Now some of those friends are under attack, and there was nothing they could do. As he was walking beside Toad, Luigi became lost in his thoughts and his mind went back to the day Mario changed.

_Flashback_

_Luigi walked into Peach’s dining room, a room that is used for eating meals when Peach has guests, and now for discussing Bowser’s movements, for which he had started attacking Yoshi’s Island. Mario had grown furious and stood up from his chair, Peach had asked him kindly to sit down. Toad, Toadette, Luigi and Toadsworth were still sitting at the table, watching. Mario started to head out of the room, ready to go and stop Bowser once more._

_But before Mario could set off, Toadsworth stood up on his chair, “Mario, you need to wait,” he said._

_Mario stopped and turned to face the Wise Old Toad. The look on the Plumber’s face showed great distress. Luigi knew how dear the Yoshi were to his older brother, and understood his need to aid them. But the distance between them and the Mushroom Kingdom was great. The last thing they needed was for Mario to be off on his own, only for Bowser to kidnap Peach again.  
“Why should I wait?” Mario growled, “They’re in danger, let me help them.”_

_“I know you wish to aid your friends-”_

_Mario cut Toadsworth off. “I don’t wish, I know I can help them, therefore I will.”_

_“Mario, I know you’re wanting to go help them.” Peach said soothingly, hoping to calm her hero down. “But…”_

_“But what?” Mario snapped, “What is there to know when I know all I need to?”_

_Luigi looked at Toad and Toadette, both were sitting at the table in silence. Toadette’s expression was unreadable, and Toad looked apprehensive._

_“W-Well,” Toad piped up, looking nervously at the others, “Toadette and Toadsworth found something else out…”_

_Mario impatiently walked back to the table, waiting for the brains to tell him their ‘useless’ info._

_“Mario, Bowser has a new underling.” Toadette said._

_“Another Koopaling?” Mario asked in annoyance._

_“We’re not sure…” Toadsworth said. He sounded annoyed that he didn’t have all the information._

_“So why are you wasting my time? I have friends to save!” Mario stated, raising his voice in anger._

_“M-Mario.” Luigi gave him a pleading look, the Hero in Red relented._

_“Toadsworth and Toadette have been studying ancient texts, each one mentioning an unlikely hero from another world would arrive at the time of our greatest need.” Peach informed him. “We fear that something could happen to you if you go alone. We’ve decided to send a few people along with you to aid you when that hero arrives.”_

_“Who?” Mario asked impatiently, not liking this one bit. Him, working with others? Luigi he was fine with, but anyone else would be trouble. And why does there need to be another hero? Wasn’t he good enough?_

_“Well, me, for starters, Brother.” Luigi said, looking at Mario confidently._

_“And us!” Toad and Toadette said in unison._

_Mario shook his head. “No! I won’t allow them to come.” He refused._

_“Why not?” Luigi asked_

_“They’ll be in danger” Mario pointed out. “Besides, they’re not exactly ‘Hero’ material.”_

_Toadette glared at Mario, Toad looked surprised at Mario’s remark. Peach and Toadsworth remained calm. Luigi was shocked to hear his brother say such things._

_“Mario, remember how the Toads and Toadette helped us in our tangle with the Paper World? They did so many things for us! Toadette was a big help among them all, if it weren’t for her, we wouldn’t be here today!” Luigi reminded Mario, hoping to get some sense into him. Toadette was nodding her head in approval._

_“All they did was give us new moves and battle strategies—do you remember how long it took to find some of those Paper Toads?!” Mario yelled, unable to control his patience anymore._

_“Mario…please, calm down!” Peach pleaded, “We’ve all helped you here one way or another, I’ve even fought alongside you before, don’t you remember?”_

_“Of course I remember Princess, I’m just refusing your help—it’s too dangerous.”_

_“Mister Mario,” Toadsworth said, “It’s dangerous to go alone.”_

_“Yeah!” Toad and Toadette chimed in, “Take us!”_

_“No! I refuse!” Mario shouted. “I’ll wait for this ‘help’ to arrive, but after that—I’m leaving!” And with that, Mario stalked out of the dining room and slammed the door shut._

_Peach was shocked, tears were streaming down her eyes. Toad and Toadette shouted in anger and rushed out of the room, hoping to catch up to the plumber. Luigi and Toadsworth stayed behind to calm down the distraught Princess._

_“Don’t worry Princess,” Luigi said softly, “Mario will come around, you’ll see.”_

_End Flashback_

“Hey! Luigi!” Toad shouted, waving his hand in front of the green hero’s face.

“Huh? What?” Luigi said, shaking his head quickly to rid of his thoughts.

“Mushroom Kingdom to Luigi!” Toad said, “I found Mario!”

“What? Where?” Luigi asked, looking around. The two were just outside Peach’s Castle.

“Up there!” Toad pointed to the roof of the castle. Luigi looked up, using his hand to shield his eyes from the sun, and sure enough, he saw his older brother, sitting on the roof.

Luigi sighed and looked back down to Toad. “Well, come on. Let’s go see Mario.”

Toad nodded. And with that, the two walked back into Peach’s Castle, heading towards the attic that leads to the roof. 

 

* * *

  **So, what did you guys think? Please Comment/Kudos!**

 **Until next time!**    

**Magyk-Foal1, signing out!**

      


	2. Troubling Times

“Mario!” Luigi called out, hoping that his brother would turn around and acknowledge him.  
Mario didn’t budge. He continued to have his back to Luigi, sitting on the roof of Peach’s Castle.  
  
Toad sighed. “It’s no use Luigi…he’s still as stubborn as ever…”  
  
“Mario.” Luigi tried again. “The ‘Help’ Toadsworth and Toadette had predicted has turned up. Let’s go see her!”  
  
“Fine.” Mario said, getting up and walking towards Toad and Luigi.  
  
“I think she’s cute! I can’t wait to work with her!” Toad said excitedly.  
  
Luigi chuckled at Toad’s comment. “I’ll take your word for it Toad. Come on, let’s go.”  
  
Luigi and Toad left the roof, leaving Mario to slowly make his own way off the roof and towards Peach’s dining room. As he left the roof, a searing pain went through his head. Mario doubled over, holding his head in his hands. The hero held back a scream, ‘Not again!’ he thought.  
**“Eheeheehee!”** A familiar voice laughed in Mario’s head. **“I’ll admit, I didn’t expect you fight back, given that you’re the one ruining people’s lives.”** The voice taunted.  
  
‘That’s not true!’ Mario shouted at the voice with his mind, ‘You’re the one that made me do it!’  
  
**“Tsk, tsk, Mario. I may have controlled you, but you’re the one who didn’t apologise after you yelled at them. You’ve kept your distance, made the problem worse!”** sneered the voice.  
  
‘That was to keep them safe, they’ll figure out the problem here.’ Mario thought, hanging onto hope.  
  
**“When?”** Asked the voice, naturally curious. **“Before someone gets hurt? Or after?”  
**  
‘Before! I don’t want to hurt anybody!’ Mario hissed with pain.  
  
**“Aww, our time here is running out, I’m taking over again, and I’ll try not to tarnish your title of ‘hero.’”**  
  
‘No! I’ll get you back for this, Kamek!’ Mario promised.  
  
“Hmm…have fun with that.” Kamek replied.  
Before Mario could reply, he felt his consciousness fading away, leaving Kamek to take over.

* * *

Serena sat beside Peach the dining/war room whilst waiting for Toad, Luigi and Mario. Toadette sat two seats to Serena’s left and Toadsworth was sitting on Peach’s other side. Upon meeting him, Toadsworth got very excited at seeing the “Hero he predicted would turn up,” as he said it. Toadette had calmly reminded him that she did most of the work. Serena couldn’t help but wonder how on earth she ended up in this mess, and why Bowser wanted to recruit her. She couldn’t wait to beat up Kamek for bringing her here.  
After what seemed like hours, Toad, Luigi, and soon after, Mario turn up and take seats at the table. As Serena looks at Luigi, she can’t help but stare in awe at the green hero. ‘I can’t believe it, Luigi’s really here! In the same room!’ She thought. Serena had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. But as she looked at Mario, he certainly lived up to his title of ‘Super’, but something seemed different about him. Serena couldn’t tell what, but she had a feeling something was wrong here.  
  
Peach cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention. When all eyes were on her, she spoke. “Alright. Now that we’re all here, the time has finally come to start taking on Bowser and his minions. We need the five of you to venture to Sarasaland, Daisy has informed us that her kingdom is under attack.”  
  
“Wait, hold on.” Serena said, looking to Peach, “Five of us?”  
  
Toad looked at Serena “Of course! You, me, my sis, and the Mario Bros.!”  
  
Luigi sighed inwardly. He hated being forgotten or dubbed under ‘Mario Bros.’, he deserved some credit too.  
  
“Oh!” Peach said, “I forgot! Mario, Luigi, meet Serena. Once human, now a Toadette.”  
  
“What?!” Luigi shouted in surprise. Mario scoffed.  
  
“I didn’t hear that part!” Toad said, flabbergasted.  
  
“Does it help if I tell you guys that I’m from another world…?” Serena asked.  
  
“Ah, I see.” Luigi said, nodding in acceptance.  
  
“Anyways,” Peach said, “Toadette has been in her lab, and she created something extraordinary.”  
  
“Extraordinary?” Toadette asked, putting emphasis on the “extra.”  
  
“Amazing.” Peach corrected herself, Toadette grins and puts two copies of her invention on to the table. They were small grey devices shaped like discs with a button on the side of them.  
Luigi, Toad, Toadsworth and Serena stare in awe, Mario has no reaction.  
“What do they do?” Serena asked.  
  
  
“Lemme show you!” Toadette said excitedly. She grabbed one of the devices and gave one to Peach, then she runs over to Luigi and hands him the other.  
“Now, turn it on!” Toadette ordered Luigi.  
  
Luigi pushed the button and a few seconds later, the one Peach is holding lights up, with the button flashing. Peach pushes the button and a hologram of Luigi can be seen coming from Peach’s. Then Luigi’s one had a hologram of Peach. There were collective “oohs” from the group new to the invention, with the exception of Mario.  
  
“So cool!” Serena said excitedly  
  
“Good job, Sis!” Toad clapped.  
  
“Thanks!” Toadette said with a smug grin, clearly enjoying the praise. “These devices will be nifty on our adventure for when we need to talk to Peach. We can communicate through these devices and our actions can be seen too!”  
  
Serena was getting excited, it was almost like a Skype call, but more advanced. Science is so amazing in this world!  
  
“This will certainly be helpful if we find something out about Bowser’s movements here.” Toadsworth noted.  
  
Luigi and Peach turn off the devices and return them to Toadette, who safely puts them away.  
Serena suddenly remembered something. “Say, Princess? Aren’t we supposed to be heading out to help Daisy?” she asked.  
  
Peach gasped. “Right! I almost forgot! You’ll be heading out in a few hours, so make sure you’re ready!”  
  
Toad, Toadette, Luigi and Serena nod, Mario scoffs.  
“Master Mario, have you got something to say?” Toadsworth asked.  
  
“No. I just don’t think Sarasaland should be saved compared to Yoshi’s Island.”  
  
“But, Mario! Daisy is important to us, she’s an important ally!” Luigi reasoned, wondering what’s going on with his brother.  
  
“Like I said before, the others aren’t hero material. I don’t see why we need otherworldly help.” Mario said, eyeing Serena as if she were a nuisance.  
  
“Hey! I’m not the one who asked to be here, I was brought here whether I liked it or not, but I’m glad it happened!” Serena yelled, glaring at Mario. She’s played enough Mario games to know that this isn’t how Mario is. ‘Something is definitely wrong here’ she thought.  
  
Mario huffed and walked out of the room. Serena growled in anger before looking around the table. Everyone was downcast. Toadsworth sighed as Peach huffed in annoyance. Luigi sighed sadly, Toad looked down at the table and Toadette was fuming.  
  
“So…” Serena spoke up, and everyone looked to her, “How long has Mario been like that?”  
  
“About a week before you came here.” Toadette said.  
  
“He changed. It wasn’t sudden, but it was happening gradually. There were moments where Mario was fine, but then he’d lash out at us.” Luigi sighed.  
  
Serena thought for a moment, before getting off her chair and running out of the room, much to everyone’s surprise. Luigi, Toad and Toadette called out to her before running after her. Peach and Toadsworth followed not long after.

  
Outside Peach’s Castle, Serena could see Mario not far off from Toad Town, on top of a hill overlooking it. “Mario, wait!” Serena shouted, running as fast as she can towards the red plumber.  
  
Mario stopped and turned to Serena, noticing that numerous Toads had gathered at the windows to watch the scene unfold. “What do you want with me?” he growled.  
  
Serena took a deep breath and looked at Mario in the eyes, “I want you to turn around and march right back to Princess Peach and beg for forgiveness. And to apologise to everyone you’ve pushed away!” she requested, challenging the Hero.  
  
Mario glared at Serena furiously. “What gives you the right to order me around like that?! You’ve barely been awake for a day! Not to mention; you’re also a Toadette!” He raged.  
  
Serena huffed. “I don’t know why I’ve become a Toadette. But the point is that even I know it’s high time you apologise to everyone here!” She shouted. “For the way you’ve treated everybody!”  
  
Mario shouted in anger, he stalked towards Serena, getting ready to punch the annoying ‘Toadette’. Serena stood her ground and saw what was coming. She braced herself for the impact. Before Mario could make contact, Luigi pushed Mario over with enough force to make him roll down the hill. Serena looked up at Luigi with a grateful smile, who knelt down and put his hands on Serena’s shoulders. “Are you okay?” He asked, worried.  
  
“Yes. Thanks to you!” Serena said.  
  
Luigi nodded and stood back up as Mario recovered from rolling down the hill. “Why, you!” Mario yelled, in a completely different voice.  
  
Serena and Luigi looked surprised. “Mario…?” They said in unison.  
  
“Eheehee! I can’t believe you fell for it all this time!” laughed ‘Mario’.  
  
Serena gasped. “I know that laugh! That’s Kamek!”  
  
“Kamek?” Luigi questioned  
  
“Nice job shorty! You got it in one!” Kamek sarcastically said through Mario.  
  
“Mario!” Luigi yelled, “Come back to us!”  
  
Mario doubled over, holding his head with his hands.  
“No!” Mario and Kamek said together, as they fight each other mentally for control.  
  
“Mario!” Peach yelled. Serena and Luigi ran down the hill towards Peach, who was standing with Toad and Toadette. Toadsworth was not too far behind. They all looked at Mario, who was still fighting Kamek for control. “Mario, please come back to us!” Peach pleaded.  
  
After what seemed like ages, a magical aura suddenly left Mario, and everybody watched. There was tension in the air as Mario stood up. But then Mario took his hat off and said; “It’s-a me, Mario!”  
  
Cheers were heard in the air as the group rejoiced. Hugs were shared between everybody but Serena, who watched the scene with joy. Mario went around apologising to everybody, to which the others accepted. As Mario approached Peach, he tried to apologise but Peach hugged him and gave him a kiss, to which Mario joyfully returned.  
Luigi, Toad and Toadette cheered, Toadsworth scoffed at the closeness between the two, mumbling something about “being inappropriate,” but decides to let them have their moment.  
  
Serena smiled, ‘So they were together after all.’ She thought.  
Mario and Peach parted and Mario walked up to Serena.  
  
“Serena, right?” Mario asked  
The Toadette in question nodded. Mario extended a hand towards her. “I’m sure you already know, but I’m Mario. Thanks for helping me snap out of it. And sorry for almost punching you.” He said sincerely.  
  
“I didn’t do anything…that was all you. Besides, you weren’t in control when you were going to punch me, you’re not at fault.” Serena replied.  
  
“Not true.” Mario replied, “When Kamek was going to make me punch you due to your words, his control slipped and it was easier to fight his spell off when Luigi pushed me.”  
  
Luigi blushed in embarrassment. “Sorry…”  
  
Mario chuckled. “It’s fine.” Mario shook his arm at Serena, “Come on, my arm’s going to fall off at this rate.”  
  
Serena laughed and shook his hand. She was beginning to enjoy being in this world, but she had a feeling that there were going to be many hardships ahead.  
“Alright.” Peach said, “It is late, we should eat and get some rest. You five will head for Sarasaland in the morning. Let’s just hope Daisy can hold out until then.”  
The five nodded and they all returned to Peach’s Castle. Everybody ate and soon after, went to bed.  
  
Serena got her own room and bed. She went to sleep almost immediately, having not realised how tired she really was.

 _Serena looked around at the grey walls of the room she was in. Confused as to why she was here.  
_  
 _“Hey.” A voice growled.  
_ _Serena gasped and turned around, wishing she were in the Dream World instead. In front of her was none other than His Viciousness, Bowser and his royal advisor, Kamek._  
 _“You seemed to have ended up in the wrong place.” Bowser stated, crossing his arms.  
_  
 _“M-Me?” Serena asked, feeling terrified. He was scarier here than in her games, that’s for sure.  
_  
 _“Yes you, Shorty.” Bowser replied in annoyance.  
_  
 _“Don’t call me ‘Shorty!’” Serena huffed, she was getting annoyed at being called that, she got it at school a lot.  
_  
 _Bowser snarled, Serena backed away._  
 _“Now, now.” Kamek said, calming his King. “We’re here to discuss her mission.”  
_  
 _“Right.” Bowser said.  
_  
 _“M-Mission…?” Serena didn’t like the sound of that, did she have to become a double agent?  
_  
 _“Your mission, is to infiltrate the trust of the Mushroom Kingdom, become their friend and ‘ally’ and when the opportunity arises, you are to turn on them and join us to turn the tide in the battle. That is why you were brought to this world.” Bowser said.  
_  
 _Serena gasped. Was this dream real? Did she really have to comply with Bowser’s orders?  
_  
 _“Yes you do.” Kamek replied. Serena cursed inwardly.  
_  
 _“And if I don’t?” Serena asked, dreading the answer.  
_  
 _“You’ll be on the losing side.” Bowser said simply. “When we win, you’ll get to watch Mario and his lackeys rot in these dungeons while I wed Peach and we become rulers of the Universe! Bwahaha! And you’ll never return to your world!”  
_  
 _Serena wasn’t liking the options she had. If she went with Bowser, she would lose all her allies and betray their trust. The occupants of the Mushroom Kingdom have been very kind to her. But on the other hand, she didn’t want to see them be imprisoned in a dungeon for the rest of their lives.  
_  
 _“Having doubts are you?” Bowser asked with a sneer. “I’ll be fair and give you a few days to make your choice. Until then, you’ll be treated as the enemy, so don’t expect me to go easy on you and your pals! Bwahaha!”_  
  
Serena awoke with a gasp, sitting up. The sun was shining through her window and she rubbed her eyes. “Still in Peach’s Castle” Serena said to herself, sighing in relief. Hopefully that dream wasn’t real. But she wasn’t about to get her hopes up.

* * *

Later, the five were standing outside Peach’s Castle, on the bridge that’s above the moat in Super Mario 64. Peach and Toadsworth were there to see the group off.  
“Be safe,” Peach said, “Please, come back safely, don’t do anything rash.”  
  
“We won’t Princess,” Mario promised. The other four nodded.  
  
“Keep that device with you at all times.” Toadette informed the Mushroom Princess. We’re taking the pipe at the outskirts of Toad Town to get to Sarasaland quickly. I’ll let you know when we get there and then the results after the fight”  
  
Peach nodded. “Will do Toadette. Now off you go! You can’t keep the Flower Princess waiting!”  
  
The five nodded and said their goodbyes to Peach and Toadsworth before heading off to Toad Town. They stopped briefly to stack up on provisions, Mario getting enough mushrooms to share sparingly between the five. While they were in the store,  
“Mario, do these normal mushrooms restore our injuries?” Serena asked, genuinely interested.  
  
Mario shook his head. “These mushrooms only restore fatigue while we’re fighting, and it gives us an energy boost. The green mushrooms, the one ups, restore injuries, but they don’t completely heal. It depends on the situation on how much it does. So use it wisely.” He informed her.  
  
“They range from saving someone from dying, to simply quickening the healing process of a wound. Again, it depends on the severity of the wound. And power-ups work until you’re hit. So be careful.” Toadette added.  
  
Serena gave this some thought, she really could be seriously injured, and she could even die in this battle. Serena shook those thoughts away, fearing that they’d get the better of her later.

* * *

The group finally made it to the Sarasaland warp pipe, they all stood around it.  
  
“Okay Serena,” Mario said, “I’ll go first, and then you follow, the rest, come in any order.”  
  
The others nodded as Mario jumped in, sinking into the pipe. Serena imagined the sound of the pipe whenever she entered it in a game and she giggled quietly before jumping in soon after. Once she emerged from the pipe, Serena found herself in a desert area. She climbed the hill Mario was standing on to get a look of the view.  
  
It was chaos. Countless amounts of Goombas, Koopas, Shy Guys and many more of Bowser’s minions swarmed the open field beneath them. Not too far away, Daisy’s Castle could be seen. Serena was terrified, she hoped the Sarasaland Princess was safe.  
  
Luigi, Toad and Toadette also climbed the hill and they each gasped at the sight. Toadette pulled out her Communications Device and called Peach. “Princess, we have a problem.” She said.  
  
“Mama Mia!” Luigi cried, staring at the mass of minions.


	3. The Battle of Sarasaland!

**If you can’t imagine what the combat would be like, think of it in a Hyrule Warriors style of fighting (Don’t own it!), with the endless amounts of enemies. And if I owned Mario, I wouldn’t be on this site and we’d have a Mario/Dynasty Warriors xover game!  
I do not own Mario!**

* * *

 

The group stared down at their enemies. Mario was the first to recover from the shock. “Alright,” he began, the other four turned to him. “Without any arguments, Luigi and I will distract the enemy, while Serena, Toad and Toadette make their way through, avoiding combat as much as possible and get into Daisy’s Castle.” They all nodded, confirming their roles. “That way, you three won’t be tired and you can assist Daisy in any way possible, assuming she’s safe.”

“And assuming we won’t have to deal with some kind of general?” Toad asked nervously.

“Hopefully not.” Mario said. “But it’s a possibility, since there are so many minions here, someone has to be behind the reins and hopefully easy to beat.”

Toad, Serena and Toadette nodded.

“Alright, everybody ready?” Mario asked

“Yeah!” Toad and Toadette said together.

“Let’s do this!” Encouraged Luigi.

Serena was unsure, she had some idea on how to fight, with all the Mario games she’s played, but she never thought she’d be in a conflict like this! They only had one 1-up mushroom for each of them, only to be used in an emergency. It was clear the Bros. were expecting a messy battle. “Um…yeah! I think so…” Serena said nervously.

Mario chuckled and patted Serena’s head. “You’ll be fine. Toad and Toadette can manage pretty well themselves. I’d say they’re hero material.” He said with a grim smile.

Toad and Toadette looked at the ground, hoping to avoid the awkwardness of past events. Luigi looked back down the hill and then back to the others before smiling. “Here we go!” he shouted, trying to mimic Mario while charging into battle.

Mario chuckled “Usually he’s the timid one, I bet it’s because Daisy’s here.” Mario gave the three a wink before running after his brother.

Toad, Toadette and Serena all shared looks. Mario was better now, but they couldn’t stop themselves from remembering what he had done to them while under Kamek’s spell. They couldn’t blame him, but because of what ‘Mario’ had said to the siblings, the two were beginning to doubt themselves, Serena could tell. “Aright guys, let’s save Daisy and be the heroes!” She said, in an effort to spur them into action.

Toad and Toadette looked at each other, before turning to Serena with a cheer and running down the hill with her to begin their trek towards Daisy’s Castle.

* * *

 

Mario didn’t like the way Toad and Toadette had reacted to his last words before heading off. The two had looked down at the ground to avoid eye contact. Mario could tell something was bothering them. It couldn’t be that they were beginning to doubt themselves because of what Kamek made him say to them? He hoped not, Mario considered both Toad and Toadette as wonderful allies during his adventures. He would call them heroes any day.  
Mario shook his head out of his thoughts. He needed to concentrate on the task at hand. A small hammer from a Hammer Bro sailed past his head, Mario wondered if they ever ran out of hammers, and he hoped he never got hit in the head by one.

A goomba ran up to him, in the hopes to catch him off guard. Mario kicked it and the goomba fell on its head and spun around like a top, hitting other goombas around it in the process, then Mario jumped on all of them in succession, defeating them all just like that. Mario turned around to see Luigi take care of the Hammer Bro that tried to attack the red plumber earlier.

Luigi spies a lone item block in the air, not far from him. So he makes his way over to it, jumping on a koopa troopa and kicking its shell into a hoard of enemies. When he reaches it, Luigi jumps and hits the block with his fist, and out comes an invincibility star. Wasting no time, Luigi grabs it, knowing he has little time to spare and runs into as many enemies as he can.

* * *

 

“Okay! Almost there now!” Toadette yelled. Her robot making quick work of the enemies around them.

Serena wondered when on earth Toadette made the robot beside her. It was like a mini mechanical Mario, and the enemy were just as scared of it as they are of the real one. Which helped a bit. Serena was too terrified to fight, she wondered if she could die in this world. If she did, did she have lives? Or was her Game Over in both worlds—this one and her home? Serena tried to not think about it, but she couldn’t bring herself to fight Bowser’s minions. What happened to them when they were stomped on? Did Bowser bring his minions back, or are they just constantly being created? Serena didn’t want to know.

“Don’t think about getting hurt!” Toad yelled at Serena, stomping on a goomba as he did so, “Just fight!”

Serena knew Toad was right…she had to! For the sake of this world! A goomba ran past Toad, Toadette and the robot, and was coming straight for her. Serena took a deep breath and shut her eyes, she jumped as the goomba reached her, landing on it in the process.

“Yes! Just like that!” Toadette urged, “Just keep the eye shutting and deep inhaling to a minimum, okay?”

Serena nodded and she continued. Occasionally, she couldn’t help but apologise to the enemy as she ended their Game.

“Whose side are you on?” Toadette asked, growing annoyed of Serena’s constant apologies to the enemy. She weaved under the hammer of a hammer bro before jumping on it.

“Th-This one!” Serena replied, trying hard to not think of Bowser’s options.

“Then be more certain about it!” Toadette yelled. Bowser’s minions finally broke the Mario bot, and the three made it to the main entrance of the castle. “We made it!” Toadette said, now calm and casual, as if their conversation never happened.

“Do we just head in?” Toad asked, staring at the doors of the castle.

Toadette pushed on the doors with force, Serena and Toad turned to face the enemies trying to barricade them at the door. The doors gave way and Toadette fell forwards with a face plant. “I think it’s open guys…” Toadette mumbled.

Serena giggled as she and Toad ran inside, hauling Toadette with them along the way. Then the two shut the doors tight and locked them, leaving the Goombas and the other enemies to try and get their way in.

Serena, Toad and Toadette sighed with relief. The main entrance was empty, but the large circular room had an upstairs and a downstairs, the floor, walls and ceiling being nice orange/yellow colours to go with the desert atmosphere outside. It would almost be peaceful, if it weren’t for the enemy on the other side of the door.

“I thought I was done with yellow…” Toad mumbled

“What now?” Serena asked Toadette, ignoring Toad’s remark.

“Hmm…definitely upstairs, but let us take a breather. Let’s each use one of our regular mushrooms.” Toadette replied. And they each pulled a mushroom from their packs, eating one.

Serena felt like a rush of energy was coming back to her, almost as if she had had a cup of coffee.

After a few minutes, the trio began their trek up the stairs, Toadette first, then Toad and then Serena at the rear, towards Daisy’s throne room.

As they were climbing, Serena looked out one of the many windows of Daisy’s Castle, only to see Mario throw a giant wrecking ball with a terrified Luigi holding onto it. The ball crashes into a large amount of minions, instantly destroying them all. Luigi and Mario high-five soon after, both shouting “Oh yeah!” before continuing to battle on their own. Serena laughed upon witnessing one of their many Bros. Attacks before Toad grabs her hand and continues running towards Daisy’s throne room. Serena began to focus on her task, they needed to see if Daisy was okay. But staring out that window was definitely worth it.

When Toad and Serena reached the top, Toadette was waiting for them. “What took you two so long?” She asked with minor annoyance.

“Watching one of their Bros. Attacks.” Toad said simply. Toadette smirked.

“Those Bros. Attacks are amazing, don’t you think?” She asked, very enthused.

“Oh yes!” Serena said in awe. “They’re so amazing in this world!”

“In this world? Have you seen them before?” Toadette asked, any enthusiasm gone was replaced with suspicion.

“Uh—No! Not at all, let’s get going, shall we?” Serena asked, laughing uneasily. She headed toward the doors of the throne room and pushed them open, stepping in with a loud “Princess? You in here?”

The siblings looked at each other with similar looks of uncertainty towards the otherworldly Toadette ahead of them. They shrug before following her into the room.

Tables and chairs acted as barricades in various parts of the room. When Serena walked in and called out, Toads wielding spears and swords stepped out, relaxing when they spot Toad and Toadette.

“Help has arrived!” One of them shouted.

Another ran out onto the balcony and gasped, running back inside with a huge grin. “Mario and the Green One! They’re here too!”

“Never fear!” Toadette said with a smug grin. “You’ll all be okay now, your rescue team is here!” several of the toads cheered. “Now, where’s Princess Daisy?”

Toad and Serena face palmed. “At least she got to the point…” Serena mumbled.

“I’m right here! Now let’s kick some butt!” Daisy jumped out from behind one of the tables, not at all worried about dirtying her regular yellow dress. Her tanned coloured hair was frazzled, and not in its usual state. The Flower Princess looked weary in general. Whether she was eager to get out of the castle and fight or be rescued, wasn’t entirely clear with Serena. But she guessed the former.

“But Princess!” A toad with a spear shouted, “It’s too dangerous, we can’t allow you to go on the front lines!”

“He’s right.” Toad said, Daisy pouted, “We can’t allow you to take reckless measures! What if you get hurt?”

Daisy sighed. “Fine” she relented. “But only because Mario and Luigi are here.”

The trio and the other toads sighed with relief. Serena ran out onto the balcony overlooking the desert battlefield. Mario and Luigi seemed to have done a number on the enemy, with only very few goombas remaining. Serena watched as they retreated, and she smiled at their victory.

The others joined Serena at the balcony and cheered. They spotted the Bros sitting back to back in the desert sand, breathing heavily.

“They did it!” Daisy’s toads cheered “We’re saved”

Mario and Luigi look up to see their friends with Daisy. The brothers give them a thumbs up before restoring their fatigue with a mushroom.

Daisy turned to her toads, “Alright, I want you to begin finding the evacuated toads and start returning this castle to its former glory. Okay?”

They all nodded with a resounding “Yes Ma’am!” before running off to do their assigned tasks.

“Hmm…” Toadette started, lost in thought. “Wasn’t there supposed to be a general of sorts?”

“Right here!” shouted a voice. Everyone looked around, Mario and Luigi jumped up with fists at the ready, looking for the source of the voice.

A large Koopa in a flying clown car flies toward the balcony. The Koopa looks at the group on the balcony, completely ignoring the brothers on the ground. He gives a smile showing off his teeth, including the one beaver-like tooth at the front. His signature tufts of blue hair moving with the wind. His green head and yellow body giving away the tell-tale sign of a koopa.

Toad and Toadette moved to stand in front of Daisy, their arms spread out in a protective manner. The young koopa laughed at their action. “Really? This is all I’m up against? What a laugh! Hahaha!” he sneered. He looked to Serena with a smirk. “So, this is the one Lord Bowser was talking about…”

Serena stepped forward, approaching the railing of the balcony. “What do want with me, Ludwig Von Koopa?” Serena asked, glaring at the koopa before her.

Mario didn’t like the way the scene was unfolding. He hadn’t expected Ludwig to turn up, and Luigi wouldn’t let him scale the Castle to get to the others. All he could do was stand there and wait. He didn’t like it one bit, especially since he was getting ignored.

Ludwig eyed Serena, impressed that she recognised him. “Hmph, Kamek told me you were smart, but I didn’t know you knew my name.” he said with grudging respect.

“Well…I just know my stuff.” Serena said simply, crossing her arms.

Ludwig moved closer to Serena, and spoke lowly so no-one else could hear him over the clown car. “Made your choice yet? Your buddies haven’t had a taste of our true power yet! They’ll be imprisoned in no time.” He sneered.

Serena shook her head. “I can’t join you! And I won’t!” she persisted.

“Can’t huh? Are you too goody-goody with them now to betray them?”

“I won’t betray them! No matter what, I’m on the good side!”

“Really now? You’ve still got a few days, Shorty!” Ludwig mocked.

“Don’t call me ‘Shorty’!” Serena yelled. The others were taken aback by Serena’s sudden outburst, Ludwig, however, smirked at her response.

“Sore spot, huh?” joked Ludwig. “You’re so short, I can hardly see you!”

Serena glared at Ludwig, refusing to retaliate. “You’re one to talk, ‘Your Uselessness.’” Serena said, giving one of Bowser’s many comical titles to the young koopa.

Ludwig fumed, refusing to give in. He relented and flew towards Daisy. Toad and Toadette tried to protect her, but Ludwig flew right by and snatched Daisy’s crown right off her head.

The group on the balcony gasped. Luigi ran into the Castle, trying to get to the top as quick as possible. “I’ll be needing this.” Ludwig said. He began to fly off, looking at Serena. “Farewell, Shorty!” he sneered.

“That’s it!” Serena yelled, running after Ludwig. Toad and Toadette called out to her, Daisy watching the scene with shock. Serena ignored the calls and jumped onto the balcony railing, and then jumped towards the Clown Car. She gripped onto the edge and climbed in, much to Ludwig’s surprise, and she punched him in the nose. Ludwig and Serena yelled out in pain, Ludwig holding his nose and Serena holding her injured hand in the other one.

Before anyone could do anything, Toad rushed forward, jumping off the balcony railing. Only for Toad to just fall short. Toadette cried out, Luigi had just reached the top and gasped at the scene. Mario was underneath the Clown Car, ready to catch Toad. That was when Serena leaned over the side and caught one of Toad’s hands, his feet narrowly missing the rotating propeller keeping the Clown Car in the air.

“H-Hold on Toad!” Serena gasped.

“I-I’m trying!” He cried out.

Ludwig laughed and pushed a button in the vehicle, and out from both sides sprouted a giant fist shaped into a boxing glove attached to extendable bars that connect it to the flying vehicle. Toad was wrenched from Serena’s grasp as one of the fists came out from the side he was holding onto, and was forced to hang onto the glove for dear life as it sprung out.

“Toad!” Serena and Toadette cried out, their eyes wide with horror. Luigi and Daisy watched the scene unfold with equal amount of shock, knowing she’s unable to do anything, Daisy watches as Luigi holds onto Toadette to stop her from doing something drastic. Mario stayed with the vehicle on foot, waiting to catch his friend.

Serena lunged for Ludwig who moved out of the way, making Serena hit a button, which retracted the fists and caused Toad to let go, beginning his plummet to the waiting arms of Mario.

Mario caught Toad without a problem. After checking for injuries, and seeing that Toad is fine, he set his friend down and the two begin to run after the moving Clown Car, with Serena and Ludwig still fighting, the two evading each other’s punches. Serena managed to snatch Daisy’s crown off of the koopa, and before she could cheer for her small victory, Ludwig pushed her against the side of the vehicle, with Serena’s hat falling off her head and towards the ground. The force of the push making it wobble slightly. Serena kept a firm grip on the crown as she held it out of Ludwig’s reach. “Give it back!” Ludwig demanded, “Lord Bowser needs that to help him conquer the universe!”

“Like hell he does!” Serena shouted.

“It’s true!” Ludwig yelled. “He needs particular items across the worlds in this universe to become the ultimate ruler! You could help him achieve that goal!”

“Why did you just tell me your evil plan?” Serena asked

“Because—I don’t know! Just hurry up and side with the winners!”

“No!” Serena let go of the crown, it too tumbled to the ground, as far as Serena knew, Toad was safe. She thought she saw Mario catch him. But she wasn’t sure.

Ludwig gave a furious shout and swiped at Serena’s head with one his clawed hands as hard as he could, cutting into her forehead. Serena screamed in pain upon contact as blood began to gush down her head. Ludwig chuckling wickedly before punching Serena and pushing her over the side of the vehicle.

Toadette, Luigi and Daisy watched in horror as Serena tumbled from the clown car, unconscious. Ludwig laughed as he sped off in his flying vehicle, forgetting about his failed mission. Toad stopped in his tracks, holding Serena’s hat and Daisy’s crown, as he too, watched her fall. Too terrified to move. Mario sped up, knowing he had to catch Serena before she hit the ground. Everything seemed to slow down for Mario as he neared Serena and as she neared the ground. Mario jumped, catching Serena, only for him to tumble to the ground and for Serena to roll a metre away from the red hero.

“Toad!” Mario shouted. “Give Serena a 1-up! Hurry!”

Toad was shaken out of his stupor, and ran towards Serena. Mario grunted and stood up, clutching his left arm as Toad ran past. Luigi, Toadette and Daisy had ran out of the castle as fast as possible while Serena was falling, now trying to get to the others as they ran through the sand. There were so many questions that they needed to ask based on what had transpired.

Toad skidded to a halt beside Serena, dropping her hat and Daisy’s crown. He looked at her and almost threw up, Toad knew head wounds tended to bleed a lot, but Serena’s face was almost covered by her own blood. With haste, he opened his bag and pulled out his only 1-up mushroom. Knowing what he had to do, Toad put the mushroom to where Serena’s heart is, and her body absorbed it. The bleeding stopped abruptly and the claw marks were only visible scars. Serena sighed in content, now in a peaceful sleep instead of her unconscious state. Toad sighed with relief and sat down on the sand as everyone else caught up. Mario’s injured arm in a sling that Toadette had procured from her bag.

“Will she be alright?” Mario asked, genuinely concerned. Toad nodded and Mario sighed with relief.

“What happened up there?” Toadette asked.

“They fought and argued, that’s all I saw.” Mario replied.

“When I see that Ludwig again I’ll give him what he deserves!” Luigi vowed.

“Oh please,” Daisy said, giggling at Luigi’s comment. “She’s much braver than you’ll ever be!” She said playfully. Luigi blushed and Daisy laughed.

“Oh right!” Toad said suddenly, everyone looking down at him. He picked up Daisy’s crown and approached her, getting on one knee and presenting it to her. “Here you go Princess! Serena got it back for you!”

Daisy smiled at Toad and gratefully took it from him, placing it back on its rightful place, her head. “Thank you Toad.” Then she looked at the sleeping Serena. “Serena huh? Interesting name for a Toadette.”

“She’s not exactly a Toadette…per say.” Toadette said, and began to fill in the details for Daisy, telling her about Serena’s arrival and such.

“Oh.” Daisy said, suddenly turning to the Bros, “So you guys were late because Mario had a mind control problem?” she asked in annoyance.

Mario rubbed the back of his head bashfully, avoiding eye contact with Daisy. “Uh...yeah…pretty much…”

“At least we got here…?” Luigi reasoned shyly.

“That’s not good enough!” Daisy yelled, Mario and Luigi backed away.

Toad and Toadette looked at each other and sighed with a smile, listening to Daisy abuse the Bros verbally. Then Daisy apologised, which they hastily accepted and Daisy gave Luigi a big hug, thanked him and called him “Brave” to which Luigi was furiously blushing from, Mario was laughing at Luigi’s reaction. All the while, Toadette was trying to give Peach a report.

“So, that’s what happened.” Toadette finished, Peach clasped her hands together against her chest.

“Oh my, is everyone okay?” Peach asked.

Toadette nodded and held up the Comm. D. and Peach could see Daisy, Mario and Luigi laughing and joking around.

“Mario!” Peach called out. The three stopped laughing and noticed Peach as a hologram. The Bros walked up, Mario taking the device from Toadette as Daisy stared in awe.

“Princess.” Mario greeted, Luigi waved.

“Hey Peachie!” Daisy said, “Everything is all good! Your little Serena is sleeping peacefully.” Serena began to thrash in her sleep, indicating she was having a nightmare. “Well…she was, it seems she’s having a bad dream.”

“Oh my.” Peach said.

“We’ll return with Serena soon.” Mario assured her. “We’re not fighting Bowser’s forces till Serena’s able to fight.”

“That might be an issue.” Peach said slowly.

“What?” Toad asked, “Why?”

“Now that Sarasaland is safe for the time being, you five need to get to Yoshi’s Island as soon as possible to assess the damage.” Peach stated.

Mario cursed silently. How could he forget?

“We’ll have to take her with us. We’re lucky she doesn’t need medical attention. The 1-up did it for us” Luigi said.

“Not necessarily” Daisy said. “I’ll take her to get bandages to protect her head, disinfect the wound and I’ll put stuff in her bag to fight of headaches and fevers in case she gets worse.”

“Thank you Daisy.” Peach said.

Daisy shrugged. “It’s the least I can do. Bye!” She went over to Serena and picked her up gently before heading back to her castle, taking Serena’s hat with her.

“Alright Princess. We’ll catch up to Daisy and we’ll let you know when we get to Yoshi’s Island.” Toadette said.

Peach nodded. “Alright, farewell, and be safe!” the Comm. D. turned off.

“Alright. Let’s head back and eat. We should restock our rations and supplies at Toad Town, since we have to go back that way, only as soon as Serena can walk.” Toadette advised.

Everyone agreed and they headed back to Daisy’s castle, thinking of the state of Yoshi’s Island and wondering how their dino friends were.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! The next one will be out soon!**


	4. Avoiding Suspicion

_Serena found herself in the now familiar grey room, as Bowser and Kamek appeared to her once more._

_"So," Bowser said in a gruff voice, "I hear you got beat by Ludwig."_

_"So?" Serena asked, mocking Bowser, "Did you see what I did to his nose? Did you notice he failed his mission?"_

_"I did." Bowser said. "Kamek had to fix his nose. And later he'll be given a chance to turn things around later."_

_"Oh really?" Serena asked. "Where do you plan on going next?"_

_"Tch, like we'd tell you." Kamek intervened. "You're not on our side yet. We don't fraternize with the enemy."_

_"By the way…Have you guys finished with your business at Yoshi's Island?" Serena questioned._

_"Those resilient dinos don't know when to give up!" Bowser growled._

_"Oh, I thought you guys were the winners, you're not helping me choose my side." Serena sang._

_Bowser roared with anger. Kamek calmed him down. "Now Serena," Kamek scolded, "You'll do well to remember not to scold His Quick-to-anger-ness"_

_Serena rolled her eyes. "Whatever, can I go now?"_

_"Fine!" Bowser huffed, "You can go, but you have two days to decide!"_

After that, Serena's dream went dark, and she fell into a peaceful sleep once more.

* * *

Daisy had cleaned Serena up, her face no longer covered in blood. Bandages were around her head, covering the visible scars from Ludwig's attack. Daisy made sure that they were disinfected, just in case. The brave toads that had stayed by her side during the battle had gathered the evacuated members of her castle. The Flower Princess had told her civilians that they were at peace now, so the toads were celebrating the victory with Serena's friends in the main room. Daisy didn't mind missing out. Luigi had insisted that he kept Daisy company in the infirmary, but she made him party.

While Daisy had been watching Serena, the toadette had mumbled something about Bowser, but Daisy didn't quite hear what she had said. She had to wonder why Ludwig turned up and targeted Serena specifically. Was it because she came from another world? How did she know Ludwig?

* * *

Toadette finally got her chance to escape the party. She was a genius, not a socialist. Besides, Toadette was getting rather tired of all the questions about Serena. Rumours managed to spread through the toads like wildfire about her injuries and some of the things they had been whispering had frustratingly intrigued Toadette. Some of the toads had come to a conclusion that Serena might have already known Ludwig and she was passing information to him about their group. One toad managed to watch the entire scene from a window, and could see Serena talking quietly to the koopa. Part of Toadette wanted to track down this toad and find out everything he saw, and the other part wanted to get to the bottom of these rumours and create her own assumption. In the end, she decided to confront Serena directly about it and put a stop to these rumours. Toadette managed to find her way to the infirmary where Daisy was keeping an eye on the still resting Serena. As she walked in the door, Daisy looked up at Toadette with a smile.

"Shouldn't you be partying?" Daisy asked.

"I'm not one for parties," Toadette explained.

"Didn't think you were, that's unfortunate."

"Why don't you go with the others? I'll stay here. You are the Princess after all."

"Thank you Toadette, I guess I shall leave you to it." Daisy thanked Toadette and left the room. She couldn't contain her excitement and Toadette heard Daisy cheer. Toadette rolled her eyes with a smile.

After a while, Serena groaned and opened her eyes. Her head felt like it was in a large amount of pain. Serena moaned in agony and put her hands to her head.

"Finally, we were starting to think you wouldn't wake up." Toadette said.

Serena slowly sat up, resting her back on the pillow behind her. She finally noticed Toadette, sitting on a chair, arms crossed as if she had been waiting a long time. Serena grinned at seeing the pink toadette. "So, we meet like this again, huh?" Serena said.

"So it seems." Toadette replied with a small smile.

Serena chuckled before holding her head in her hands, moaning in pain. "Urgh, my head hurts."

"That's bound to happen. 1-Ups don't cure everything to its entirety. They can't cure sickness or disease, only injuries—to an extent." Toadette said, matter-of-factly.

"Is there any medicine I can take for this pain?" Serena groaned.

Toadette pointed to a glass of water with a tablet beside it. Serena sighed and picked both up, putting the tablet in her mouth and downing it with water. Serena gagged at the taste before looking up to Toadette. "I guess I should be thanking someone?" Serena asked, trying to remember what transpired earlier.

"After Ludwig struck you, you were rendered unconscious and you fell from the clown car. Mario made an attempt to catch you, but he only softened your fall, injuring his arm in the process. Toad gave you the 1-Up and Daisy took you back here, treated your injuries and cleaned you up. Everyone was worried. Especially Toad." Toadette said, her voice wavering when she spoke of Toad. Was her little brother becoming close with this mysterious toadette? She didn't want to dwell on that.

Serena sighed. "I guess I should thank everybody, probably apologise."

"Apologise?" Toadette was taken aback.

"I'll explain when everybody else comes."

Toadette nodded and left to get the others without a word.

Serena put a hand to her head and felt the bandages. Serena realised she wasn't wearing her hat and found it at the end of the bed. She crawled over to it and Serena put the hat back on, covering the bandages. Serena sighed and went back to her original position on the bed as the infirmary door opened and all her friends (including Daisy) walked in, each taking a seat around the bed.

"Hey guys!" Serena said excitedly, "Look who's finally awakened!"

Toad, Daisy and Luigi cheered while Mario and Toadette simply smiled.

"Are you alright?" Daisy asked.

Serena nodded. "Thanks to you I am. Thanks for bringing me here and treating my injuries, the medicine is helping."

"No problem. Anything for the one who returned my crown to me." Daisy smiled.

Serena returned the smile, before noticing the grim looks on the other's faces. "Everything okay guys?" Serena asked, beginning to worry.

"We're glad you're okay…" Mario started

"But what you did was reckless!" Toad finished. Luigi nodded in agreement. Toadette had no reaction, remaining straight-faced.

Serena hummed in agreement. "I know guys, and I'm sorry for worrying you—"

"Worried?!" Toad couldn't stand it anymore. "You jumped from a balcony, tried to have a fist fight with a _koopa_ and you were rendered unconscious!" Toad was trembling, it looked like he was beginning to cry.

"Toad…" Serena was at a loss for words. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it!" Shouted Toad, tears streaming down his face. "You almost died from blood loss! If I hadn't gotten to you in time, you'd be dead!"

Serena was shocked. Was she really that close to dying, just like that?

"It scared me." Toad said, beginning to calm down, noticing Serena's surprised look. "You had blood, all over your face. I almost puked at the sight!" Luigi was trembling at the mental image.

Toadette, Mario, Daisy and Luigi were all surprised at Toad's outburst. What he said made perfect sense. Serena had gone too far. But they each had a feeling that there was more to Toad's outburst than that.

Serena sighed, looking at Toad. "Thank you Toad, for worrying. I know I was too reckless, I should think before I act and keep my feelings in check. Can you forgive me?"

Toad hesitated before nodding. "Just…just don't do that again."

"I won't. I promise." This made Toad sigh in relief.

"Now that's out of the way…" Mario said.

"Where next?" Serena asked, already thinking of Yoshi's Island.

"Yoshi's Island" Luigi said. "We were going to head there as soon as you're able to walk." Serena nodded.

"Wait." Toadette said, everybody turned to her. "I wanna know something first. It's been bothering me for a while."

Serena had a feeling she knew what the genius wanted to talk about. "Is it my conversation with Ludwig?"

Everybody nodded.

"He just wanted to see me. Bowser had told him that a hero had emerged from another world, and he eagerly wanted to see what I was like."

"Really now?" Toadette asked, suspicion creeping into her voice.

"That's all Toadette. I swear" Serena said.

"Then just how did you know about Ludwig?" Toadette badgered Serena, "He isn't from your world! And how did you know Peach and I when you first met us?"

Luigi, Toad and Mario gasped at this revelation. Serena knew who they were? Just who is she?

Serena strained, holding her head in pain. She did not like where this conversation was going at all. "I can't tell you. It's way too complicated to explain" she moaned, obviously in pain.

"Nothing is too complicated for me!" Toadette retorted.

"Toadette!" Daisy scolded, "You're making Serena stress, leave her be, I'm sure she has her reasons!"

"Come on, Sis! Leave her be!" Toad said, taking Daisy's side.

"Now that you think about it…that quiet conversation Serena and Ludwig had was very suspicious." Mario thought aloud. Luigi was looking between everybody, trying to pick a side.

Now Serena was scared, what would happen if they found out that Bowser wants her to betray them?

"Calm down." Daisy scolded. Everyone stopped to look at her. "I will not have you all arguing and fighting like this when there are worlds to save. You five need to trust each other and work together. Serena will give her reasons when she's ready. Understand?"

One by one, everyone calmed down and nodded. Serena was relieved that she didn't have to explain the concept of video games. That would have….screwed her friends mentally. She shuddered at the idea.

Toadette reluctantly stopped. "Fine. You'll tell us when you're ready. I'll trust that you make the right decisions." She said with her arms crossed.

Serena inwardly sighed with relief. "I-I will. Thanks."

"Alright." Daisy said. "Now that's outta the way, I want you all to go right now."

"Now?" Mario asked, bewildered.

" _Now_." Daisy said sternly. "Yoshi's island was in more danger than we were."

"I guess we should go then." Luigi said. The others nodded and got up, leaving the room one by one. As Serena tried to leave, she was stopped by Daisy.

"Hold on." Daisy said, taking off Serena's hat.

"H-Hey!" Serena protested.

"I'll give it back." Daisy huffed, looping a chord through a small part of the hat. She then tied the chord around Serena's waist like a belt. "There!" She said with satisfaction.

Serena looked and noticed that she no longer had to wear her hat! "Thanks Daisy, I like it better off." She said in awe.

Daisy smiled, "Think of it as one last gift from me. Now go, the others are waiting." Daisy picked up Serena and walked out of the infirmary, taking Serena down the corridor and up the stairs, back into the main room before putting Serena down. Serena walked up to her waiting friends. Mario handed Serena back her bag.

Daisy smiled at the group. "Make sure you five stop Bowser, remember; you're friends first, then teammates second. Got it?" Everybody nodded. "Alright, goodbye now!"

The five said their goodbyes to Daisy, then they headed through the sandy desert and back up the hill and back to the pipe leading to Toad Town. They all jumped in, one by one. When they all exited the pipe, the group walked back into the lively town filled with toads. "I'm never going to get used to all these toads…" Serena mumbled.

Toad got a mischievous glint in his eyes and moved closer to Serena. "But you got used to us!" Toad whispered creepily.

Serena jolted and moved away from Toad in surprise, who began laughing. "That's great! Your reaction was priceless!"

Mario and Luigi smiled at Toad's playfulness. Seeing him happy like that during these dire times made the Bros. happy too. They both hoped that Bowser's plan this time didn't interfere with that happiness.

"Come on," Toadette said. "We have restocking to do!"

The others nodded and they returned to the supply store to get more mushrooms.

"I'm hungry!" Serena complained. They had been walking for ages and Serena hadn't eaten since yesterday!

"Alright" Mario said softly, sounding a bit tired himself. "We'll stop here for a few minutes. We're making good progress anyways."

"Yes!" Serena cheered, immediately plopping down on the grass and taking some biscuits and dried fruit out of her bag. The others sat down around her and followed her example. It wasn't the best food in the world, but Serena could deal with it.

When the group was done, they talked quietly amongst themselves, each member silently worrying about their dino friends. Once they were fully rested, the heroes continued on their journey, trying to find the warp pipe that will take them to their destination.

* * *

Once night had fallen, Mario had ordered everybody to stop for the night. "I know it's not very comfortable." Mario said, "But travelling by day is much easier."

The others nodded. As Luigi set up a campfire, he thought of the times he and his brother had to camp out during their mix-up with the Paper World. Paper Mario had stayed far away from the fire, in fear of being burnt. He'd sleep right next to Mario and it was during these times, Luigi wished a paper version of himself was travelling with them. He wondered if his paper counterpart went on adventures with Mario's counterpart, and if so, was he thinking of an otherworldly Luigi? Luigi sighed. There was definitely a reason as to why he and his paper self weren't united. Was there an event that Luigi shouldn't know about? The green-clad hero was jerked out of his musings as he burnt his finger and the sticks collected had caught fire. Luigi scrambled away from the fire as it blazed to life.

Mario chuckled. "Shouldn't space out while you're lighting a fire, Weegui." He said to his brother with a smile. Luigi bashfully rubbed the back of his neck with a small smile.

"So," Everybody turned to Serena, "When are we getting to Yoshi's Island?"

Mario rubbed his chin in thought. He didn't have the sling on anymore, he insisted that his arm was fine and wouldn't take no for an answer. Toadette pulled a map out of her bag and opened it near the fire to use it for light. "We're not too far from the warp pipe that'll lead us there. Another day's walk should do it." Toadette said.

"We're making good progress." Toad commented.

Mario gave them a grim smile. "The longer it takes us to get there, the worse it'll be. If Ludwig turned up the first time, what's to stop Bowser's new minion from appearing next? We'll be in trouble if Ludwig comes back with his dark star points."

Serena shuddered. She remembered that boss battle with Ludwig and Larry, she despised fighting those two with their version of battle cards.

"If that's the case, what's to stop Roy and Morton from working together?!" Luigi trembled in fear. Mario comforted his brother.

"It'll be okay. We'll get through this." Mario said. "We'll pull through, just like we always do."

"Hold on." Toad said, "We're forgetting something."

Everybody looked at Toad with quizzical looks. "Forgetting…what?" Toadette asked her brother.

"Why did Ludwig try and take Daisy's crown?" Toad asked. Everybody looked up in thought before Serena jumped up with a shout. Everybody turned to her with a start.

"I-I know! Ludwig said something to me before he knocked me out!" Serena said, aghast.

"What?" Mario, Luigi, Toad and Toadette asked, eager to hear the answer.

"It's…hazy…" Serena said, trying to remember the details. The other four sighed. "But! I remember what he wanted!"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Toadette huffed.

"Alright! Just gimme a sec!" Serena said. "I'm pretty sure Ludwig wanted Daisy's crown…because it would help Bowser rule the universe…? I think Bowser needed particular items…"

"What items or objects are we talking about?" Luigi asked. "If Daisy's crown is one, what about Peach's crown?"

Serena face palmed. The others gave her quizzical looks. "What's your issue?" Toadette asked.

"If Bowser wants items that potentially control different lands, then the items he could be after are a bit obvious…" Serena stated. Mario groaned.

"The Beanstar, Peach's and Daisy's crowns…the Chaos Heart…" Mario sighed. "These are some of the things Bowser would definitely be after then."

"Then why attack Yoshi's Island?" Toad asked, "Last I remember, there weren't any items there of significance…" There were collective sighs amongst the group.

"Well." Mario said. "All this worrying and theorising isn't going to get us anywhere. Get some rest, I'll take first watch."

"We need to take turns watching?" Serena questioned.

Mario nodded. "In case Bowser's forces turn up, or something attacks us. We'll take turns. Luigi is next." Everybody nodded and got as comfortable as they could on the ground.

Serena sighed, she wished she could be in a bed again! This ground was so uncomfortable! If what she thought was true, then she and her friends would have to travel through the many lands of this universe. 'If that's the case, then do I get to meet Rosalina?' Serena thought excitedly. Her mind was whirling with all the possibilities, all the characters she could meet! It didn't take long for Serena to fall asleep, the ground may have been uncomfortable, but it was better than lying on a rock.

After a while, Mario swapped with Luigi, who swapped with Toadette after a while, then Toad took the last watch. But the two things nobody noticed was Serena shifting around in her dreams, with another nightmare, and a mysterious person, watching the heroes from afar.

"Hmph! They don't look like much to me." The mysterious figure said, and they walked off towards Yoshi's Island.

Mario, Luigi, Toad, Toadette and Serena were well on their way to Yoshi's Island. It was safe to say that they would reach the warp pipe before sun down. Serena had taken more medicine that morning to get rid of a pounding headache. But not only that, Bowser seems to like invading her dreams to persuade Serena into joining him. But this time, their conversation was very confusing.

" _So, what now?" Serena asked._

" _Join us!" Bowser demanded._

" _Hmm…Nah."_

_Bowser roared in anger. Kamek calmed him down._

" _Say, Kamek, how do you read my mind?" Serena asked._

" _I hath telekinesis!" Kamek exclaimed quietly._

" _What?!" Serena asked, astounded_

" _N-Nothing!" Kamek said. "I just can."_

_Serena gave the magikoopa a strange look._

" _You'll join us eventually." Bowser said, "There is someone here that you know. Perhaps they'll sway your resolve!" the Koopa King laughed._

_Now Serena was curious. "Who?" She asked._

" _You'll know in good time." Bowser said. And the dream vanished as someone walked into the room, shouting "King Dad!" with gusto._

Serena sighed, there was no way she could work this out on her own. Just who was this person that was added to the ranks of Bowser's forces? She didn't want to know, and Serena had a feeling she didn't want to find out.

* * *

**References:**

"I hath telekinesis!" _Kamek's awkard line here is a reference to the infamous fanfiction 'My Immortal', I'm you've all heard of it-or at least most of you. If you haven't, be glad you know nothing about it... *shudders*_

**See you all next time!**

**Magyk_Foal1, out!**


	5. Bitter Victory on Yoshi's Island

"Alright!" Mario turned to his comrades, Yoshi, Human and Toads alike, "I want Serena and Toad to take Red, Green and a few yoshi to the beach. Hold the fort there."

"Yes!" Serena, Toad, Red and Green shouted, rushing off with a number of yoshi towards the beach.

"Now," Mario continued, "Toadette, Blue and Aqua, I want you three to gather with some yoshi at the top of the mountain, Bowser's forces from coming in from the air, and to tarnish the camp they have up there."

"Aye, aye!" Toadette and the aforementioned yoshi ran off with a few others, beginning their trek up the mountain in the distance.

"And the rest of us, will stay here, protect homes and the young at all costs. Spread out into the jungle as well." Mario finished. He received confirmation from Luigi, then Yoshi and the others of his kind. The naming of all the dinos confused Mario. Despite many yoshi being the same colour, particular ones for each colour were named after it. Then there was Yoshi, the leader of his race. They had been fighting for weeks, the red hero could tell that much. The weariness was evident amongst all of them. He had only wished they were here sooner, if only Sarasaland hadn't been attacked.

An explosion occurred in the distance, Mario had felt it from where he stood, with an uneasy feeling that it came from the beach. He hoped the others will be okay, especially Serena. With a lack of battle skills, it makes things hard for her. Mario hopes that his friends are alive by the end of this, as Ludwig's early appearance in Sarasaland told him that anything could happen. Serena's injury only deepened the hero's worry.

Luigi patted his older brother on the back. "It'll be okay. We're all going to be fine and we're all going to be facing Bowser. Together." Luigi said confidently.

Mario nodded, but he was still unsure about the outcome. "Thanks Weegui. C'mon, we have some goombas to pound!" Luigi cheered, and with that, Mario and Luigi ran towards the jungle, with Yoshi and co in tow.

* * *

Toadette, Blue and Aqua had the hardest job. But the genius was sure that together, the three of them, and the other yoshi, could achieve their victory. They had to make the trek up the mountain and trash the base Bowser's minions had created for themselves. This task was going to require brains, and Toadette was perfect for the job. 'I won't let you down guys!' Toadette swore in her mind.

"We're making good progress!" Aqua shouted, who was ahead of everybody, scouting ahead. "I haven't seen anything yet!"

"Good. Let's keep it that way." Toadette said. "We need the element of surprise!"

"Roger!" All the yoshi replied, and they continued moving up the mountain path.

* * *

To say Serena was scared would be an understatement. She, Toad and the others had almost reached the beach, and so far, there was no sign of Bowser's mysterious minion that she was told about in her dreams. Who was this person, and how are they going to entice Serena into joining Bowser? These were questions she kept thinking of. These were questions she kept thinking about since before they arrived at Yoshi's Island. The inhabitants were very happy upon their arrival, grateful even. Serena felt bad that they weren't here sooner, if only she weren't injured.

Before anyone could shout a warning, there was an explosion in front of the group, blowing everyone back and obscuring their view. Smoke was everywhere as Serena, Toad, Red, Green and the other yoshi were trying to see through it, standing up to recover from the blast. The group began to cough, their lungs trying to get fresh air. "E-Everyone okay?!" Toad yelled, looking around for everybody.

"We're fine!" Red and Green confirmed. "So are the others!"

"Serena?!" Toad yelled, "Where are you?"

"H-Here!" Serena gasped. Serena stumbled into Toad's view, coughing from the smoke. She felt really dizzy and almost fell over. Luckily Toad caught her. "Th-Thanks." She mumbled.

"Don't mention it! The smoke is clearing!" Toad said. As he did, many goombas rushed into the smoke, charging into the party. Toad barely managed to jump onto a few while holding Serena to avoid being hit. When the smoke finally showed signs of clearing, Toad could see Red and Green together, both with a trail of eggs. And then shortly after, all the other yoshi with them, they too had trails of eggs.

"The goombas?" Toad asked

"Stomped on or eaten!" Confirmed Red.

"Good work!" Toad praised.

The yoshi nodded. Green walked over to Toad and Serena, who had passed out. "I'll take Serena and you can ride on Red. It'll be much easier that way."

Toad nodded and helped Green to hoist Serena on the dino's back, before Red came over and allowed Toad to climb on. Once they were ready, the group continued towards the beach. Whoever planned the explosion knew how to form tactics and was definitely smarter than the average koopa. Toad didn't want to meet the commander behind these attacks…

* * *

Toadette saw smoke in the air, where the explosion had occurred. It happened near the beach and Toadette was very worried that Serena, Toad and the others could have been hurt. But she couldn't worry about their wellbeing now! She had a mission to accomplish. Toadette was now riding on the back of Blue as they, along with Aqua and their comrades, made their way steadily closer to the peak. They were almost there now.

(Some time later…)

"Finally." Toadette said quietly, as her group finally reached the peak. She spotted and alcove and hopped off Blue. "Stay here, have a quick rest, I'll scout ahead!" Before Blue or Aqua could protest, Toadette rushed off to the alcove, taking cover inside of it. Peeking around it, Toadette saw a clearing full of tents and many sluggers, koopa troopas, shy guys, glovers, boos and koopa paratroopas. Serena gasped quietly at the sight—so many enemies have called the peak their base and have set up operations there. Practising moves, sparring, it was clear these guys were preparing for battle.

"All right folks!" A Koopa Troopa with a scar running over his right eye stood on top of a pile of boxes to gain height advantage. All of Bowser's minions stopped what they were doing and looked up to the Toopa. "Word is, Mario and Co. have arrived here at this island! The General told us that they should be pretty easy to beat, considering three of them are toads, one of them injured, and followed by the Mario Brothers!" The crowd of enemies grew uneasy at the mentioning of Mario. "Now I know that the plumber has ruined our plans time and time again…but this time is different! We'll get him for sure!" Some ravens flew down beside the Troopa and crowed loudly, the rest of Bowser's minions cheered. Toadette tried to creep away, but she tripped on a rock and fell over with a loud yelp. Two ravens flew over to her, each grabbing onto one of her arms and hauling her up, their talons digging into Toadette's arms. She tried to struggle, get out of their grasp, but the ravens wouldn't let go. They flew Toadette over to Troopa and he laughed. "Well, looks like we have one of them already! We have the smartest of them all! Mario is useless without this one!" Troopa jeered. The rest of the minions laughed.

"Grr! Let me go, you'll regret this!" Toadette shouted, hoping her voice would echo and reach Blue and Aqua. She tried again to get out of the grip of the ravens, but their talons just dug deeper into her arms, making the genius cry out in pain as the birds' talons punctured her skin and both of her arms began to bleed. Bowser's minions laughed at Toadette's weakness and her inability to think her way out of the problem.

"What's the matter?" Troopa sneered. "Can't think your way out of this one? It's great watching the renowned toadette genius struggle! Let's see you get out of this one!"

"M-My friends will beat you all!" Toadette shouted. Troopa and his lackeys all laughed. "Wh-What? Do you underestimate the yoshi? Because you shouldn't!" Toadette retorted, unwilling to let her resolve crumble.

"Well…I'd hate to say it…" Troopa said. "Or rather, I'd love to say it. But your Yoshi pals have already been taken care of!"

"H-How? There were so many of them!"

"Simple, The General made them all fall asleep, the second you left them to spy on us!"

"Prove it!"

"If you insist." Troopa clapped twice and a few sluggers revealed multiple cages that were under tarps, each one filled with sleeping yoshi. Only Blue and Aqua were awake. They noticed Toadette in the enemy's clutches and they gasped at the state their companion was in. "You see?" Troopa asked, looking to Toadette with a sneer. "They were no match for the might of The General!"

Toadette watched helplessly as Blue tried to eat the nearest enemy, only for the bars to contract around Blue's tongue and shock it with electricity, trailing down the tongue and shocking Blue. The bars moved back to their original position as Blue fell to the ground in a heap, groaning in pain. Toadette's eyes widened in horror as she once again watched an ally be put in danger, remembering the actions of Toad in Sarasaland. "B-BLUE!" Toadette shrieked.

Aqua had rushed to Blue's side, checked him over before looking to Toadette. "He's fine!" She confirmed for the horrified Toadette.

Toadette was about to sigh with relief, forgetting the pain in her arms, when Troopa clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Here I thought you dinos would be good little prisoners and not talk out of turn!" He nodded his head and a Shy Guy near the cage jabbed Aqua in the side with an electric spear. Aqua cried out in pain and Toadette was aghast.

"N-NO!" Toadette tried to squirm out of the Ravens' talons and instead injured her arms more and she screamed in pain. Troopa laughed out loud, along with his lackeys.

"Take her away somewhere private! We'll make sure the genius doesn't escape! I want to have a nice…talk…with her!" Troopa grinned at his victory as the ravens disappeared into a tent, with a few sluggers to assist in tying her up.

Defeated, Toadette didn't struggle at all. The genius felt utterly helpless, and no longer had the stubbornness to not give in. She just cried quietly as she was tied up by some sluggers. She and her friends were completely at their mercy, and it was all her fault.

* * *

Mario and Luigi had just finished a successful drill shell attack on Salvo the Slime, an old enemy the yoshi had once defeated while Mario was a baby, on a journey to rescue little Luigi. But despite the powerful Bros. Attack, the slime seemed to be unaffected. The only thing that seemed to hurt it were the eggs from Yoshi and his pals that they threw at it, making it split into little dewdrops. Its attacks were harmless until the yoshi were getting stuck in the slime's 'saliva'. So while Yoshi attacked it, with Yellow and White, the Bros. decided to aid the stuck dinos and fight the enemies around them, taking out sluggers, glovers and koopa troopas. Mario was worried about the wellbeing of his friends, he wasn't sure if Toad and Serena were okay after the explosion near the beach. But he wasn't as worried about Toadette, as the red plumber knew that the small genius could get herself out of any problem thrown at her. In fact, he was sure that Toadette, Blue and Aqua were marching back down the mountain path in victory, with the other yoshi in tow. There was no way Toadette would be outsmarted, not at all.

Luigi found a fire flower and touched it, his clothes changing colour to match the power up. He jumped into the air with a spin and his arms extended, fire balls flying from his gloves were launched in different directions, thus taking out many enemies at once. Once he landed, the 'Green Wonder' ran over to Mario and tapped his shoulder, temporarily sharing the power up. They each took turns in throwing fire balls at their enemy. Then they put their hands together, and between them they created a very large fireball, throwing it into a mass of enemies, defeating many instantly. This ended Mario's temporary power up and Luigi continued fighting with fire on his own.

"Yes!" Yoshi cheered, "We got him!" White and Yellow cheered with Yoshi as Salvo the Slime is defeated once more, it and its 'saliva' exploding into stars.

Mario and Luigi cheered as the enemy began to retreat further into the jungle, some of the yoshi tried to follow the fleeing enemy. "Pull back!" Mario ordered, and immediately, the yoshi stopped and retreated to regroup and return to their home in the centre of the island, with the Bros following behind. Both the Bros were expecting Toadette and her group to return soon, and waited with Yoshi in the main gathering area of Yoshi Village for Toad and Serena to come back.

* * *

Everyone in Toad and Serena's group had recovered from the smoke a long time ago, with Serena now being awake. They had been at the beach for a while now, which was perfect for a mini battlefield, even if Serena hated fighting on sand already. Serena and Toad had individually found themselves power ups during the fight, Serena with an Ice Flower and Toad with a Penguin Suit, which didn't really help Toad all that much. The two had been fighting back to back, with Green and Red on opposite sides of the beach, fighting more enemies via eating them or throwing eggs, with the occasional ground pound. As Serena froze a koopa troopa that was eaten by a yoshi, Toad came up with an idea. "Serena!" Toad said, kicking a koopa shell like a soccer ball into a swooping shy guy.

"What?" Serena asked, stomping on a goomba that tried to dash into her.

"Use your ice on the ground! We can make a slide and hit enemies as we pass!" Toad replied, Serena smiled at his idea.

"Sure!" Serena said, putting ice on the ground, she stood on it and put more ice on the ground ahead of her. Serena pushed off with a foot and began to slide on the ice, extending the slide ahead of her before she reached the end. Serena whooped with glee as she froze enemies in her way, jumping on the newly formed ice blocks and back onto the slide.

Toad laughed at the joy Serena was having on the battlefield and jumped on the ice, laying with his belly against the ice. He pulled himself along to start with, then continued to slide as the penguin suit did its magic, making Toad slide faster, breaking the ice blocks Serena had formed along the way.

"You'll never defeat The General, even if you defeat us." A goomba said to Serena as she was about to freeze it. Serena suddenly stopped the slide in front of the goomba.

"What did you say?" Serena asked with rising uncertainty.

"The General, you can't defeat him." The goomba said.

"As in Bowser's new minion, 'The General'?"

"Duh."

"Is he here?" Serena asked

"Why should I tell you?" Questioned the goomba.

"Look out!" Toad shouted as he crashed into Serena, who fell forward onto the goomba, defeating it.

Serena got up and looked at Toad, who was just getting up himself. "Why'd you stop?" Toad asked.

"A goomba. He told me about Bowser's new friend." Serena bluntly replied.

"New friend…? You mean Bowser's new minion? How'd you know he had one?"

"Let's chalk it down to bad dreams."

"Alright." That wasn't unheard of, Toad could believe that. There was a dream world, so why can't someone have prophetic dreams?

Serena looked around and noticed enemies closing in around them again. "They don't know when to give up, do they?" Serena sighed.

Toad tried to jump onto a shy guy, but didn't quite make it, hence losing his Penguin Suit as the fly guy flew into him. Toad got up with a groan. "I don't think they know what that means…"

Just then, Red and Green ground pounded enemies on either side of the circle, creating a path for them. "We got here just in time!" Red commented.

"Definitely, that was a close one, thanks guys!" Serena said.

"No problem!" Green said, eating the fly guy that rammed into Toad and pooping out a white coloured egg with green spots on it.

"Let's go turn the tide! Green, take the wounded back, because I know mushrooms don't affect you like they do to us. Make sure they're cared for, then come back!" Toad ordered.

"Sure thing!" Green ran off, issuing orders to a few other yoshi, before the group he was talking to went and gathered their fallen and injured comrades and they, along with Green, made a temporary retreat.

Since Serena met him, she had liked the way Toad could issue orders like that. He must have been well respected around Peach's Castle.

"So, Captain Toad," Serena said with a teasing grin, which made Toad blush, "Are we to avoid losing 'til reinforcements arrive?"

"Y-Yes!" Toad stuttered, utterly embarrassed.

"Aww, look at the two of you, bonding like this during a warzone!" Red teased, causing Serena to blush and Toad to blush even more.

"But-!" Serena tried to protest.

"But nothing! Just save it for after we've won. OK?" Red asked the two with a smirk.

Serena blinked, trying to comprehend Red's words, Toad looked up to the red dino. "Y-Yes sir!" He shouted.

"Good!" And with that, Red swung his tail, knocking many goombas and koopa troopas away from them.

Serena defeated a shy guy before noticing that a slugger and a glover were preparing a team attack. The glover threw a ball at the slugger, who hit the ball his bat and it went flying, straight towards Serena. Serena watched it as it drew closer, then aimed an ice ball at it. The ice ball hit the baseball and froze it in mid-air. Before it fell to the ground and shattered. The glover and slugger got angry and they tried to charge into Serena, only for the toadette to freeze them in their tracks. Toad broke the ice block containing the two. Serena cheered over the small victory, before a hammer bro hits her back with a hammer and she loses her power up. Serena cursed at the loss of her power up and turned to see Toad finish off the hammer bro.

Red, Toad and Serena soon found themselves cornered, overwhelmed by the sheer number of countless enemies. A slugger swung his bat at Toad, only for Red to take the hit. "Red!" Toad and Serena shouted in unison. Red was still standing, but it was evident that their comrade was in pain.

"I-I'll be fine!" Red said.

Serena looked around to see if any help was available, but the yoshi were either preoccupied or laying on the ground, Serena hoped they were unconscious.

When it seemed all hope was lost, Serena, Toad and Red heard the sound of rushed footsteps, it sounded like a charging army. "Here we go!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Mario!" Red, Toad and Serena cheered together. The enemy began to feel anxious, as all their attacks stopped, and they were watching the path that led from the beach.

Soon after, with Mario riding Yoshi and Luigi riding Yellow, their reinforcements charged in with Green leading them.

"Yay Green!" Serena cheered.

Bowser's minions panicked and tried to escape into the ocean, only for the yoshi to chase them and either eat them, stomp on them, or throw an egg at them. The surprise attack completely overwhelmed Bowser's forces, they were in such a disarray that it took no effort for the dinos to finish them all off. During this time, Serena and Toad checked Red for any serious injury. He seemed okay, and that made the two relieved.

When the yoshi were done, Yoshi, Yellow, Green and the Mario Bros. (Mario and Luigi were no longer riding on their friends) all headed to Red, Toad and Serena. The three cheered, thankful for reinforcements.

"Are you okay? No injuries?" Mario questioned, gushing over the three.

"We're fine." Toad assured him. "Just tired and sore."

"That's good." Luigi said.

"Anyone heard from Sis?" Toad suddenly asked, Mario and Luigi shook their heads.

"We have no way of contacting her, but we're positively sure that she, Aqua and Blue are just fine. Toadette can handle herself." Mario said with certainty.

"That's where you're wrong." Said a voice. Everybody looked for the source.

"Wh-Who's there?" Luigi asked, timidly.

"Oh, Luigi? Timid as always!"

"Show yourself!" Mario shouted.

"If you insist!" A few submarines rose to the surface of the ocean, with one large submarine in the middle, with smaller ones around it. The largest one opened at the top and a figure emerged, stepping onto a platform that extended quite a ways towards the shore, allowing Mario and Co to get a very good look at him. He was tall and lean, wearing a black suit, with black curly hair and sunglasses, completely hiding his identity.

"'The General'?" Serena questioned, trying to figure out who it is.

"Bowser's new minion?" Mario asked, bewildered.

"Watch who you're calling 'minion', plumber!" The General shouted.

"He's weird…" Toad commented.

"It's not like I chose this outfit! It's to leave to you poor schmucks guessing who I am!"

"Why would we want to?" Serena asked, "You're just a minion!"

"Now Serena, I'm hurt…insulting one of your own." Serena and the others looked startled, 'The General' laughed, it sounded like a teenager laughing, not an adult like Serena thought. "Well, lemme correct myself, you _used_ to be a human. Not that it matters anymore."

""Not that it matters"? Just who are you?" Serena yelled.

"You'll have to figure that part out. Lemme give you a hint, we used to be friends, and we got into this world the same way!" The General sneered.

"Wait…? Zeke…? Zeke Amis?" Serena asked, noticing that her friends were listening to the two with awestruck expressions.

"Got it in one! I forgot how smart you were! Or were the hints too obvious?"

"Why are you here?"

"Same purpose as you!"

Serena panicked, "Th-Then you should be on this side!"

"Wrong! You should be here, that was the intention, right? Isn't that how you came here? Through Kamek?"

Serena looked terrified, knowing she had not told Mario and the others about that part. Red stepped forward, furious.

"Like you'd know anything about Serena! She'd never be with Bowser!" Red turns to the others. "Right? I'm right, yeah?"

Serena hesitated, Toad and Mario stared at her, and Luigi backed off, being his timid self. "Are you…hesitating?" Mario asked, torn between supporting Serena and turning on her.

"Look, Mario I—" Serena started, before she was cut off by Toad.

"You were communicating to the enemy through your dreams, weren't you?!" Toad yelled

"I-I can explain! Bowser was trying to recruit me!" Serena said, backing away.

"There's one more thing…" Zeke said. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a device almost identical to Toadette's C.D. Toad, Mario and Serena looked shocked, recognising the object. "Not quite what you're thinking. This isn't your friend's one, I made this based on the information Kamek got from taking Mr. Red's mind." He pushed the button and a hologram popped up, showing many Yoshi in a cage. It wasn't in colour, but Serena and the others could see one Yoshi laying down (Blue), while the others were watching over it. One of them (Aqua) leans off to the side and shouts something, before being shocked. All that can be heard are yoshi calling out to Aqua and Aqua screaming. Mario, Toad, Serena Red, Green, White and Yellow were all furious.

"What did you do?!" Shouted Serena

"Me? I put them to sleep, Troopa did the rest." Zeke replied with a sneer.

"Set them free right now!" Mario demanded

"Where's my sister?" Toad shouted, fearing the worst.

"She's there too, but I believe she's worse off…Where are you two going?" Zeke asked Mario and Toad. Mario was riding Yoshi to the mountain peak while Toad rode Green.

"Wh-What about me?" Luigi asked.

"Luigi, help in any way possible…As for Serena…we'll deal with you later!" Mario shouted, not even looking back to the others.

Zeke laughed. "That's rich, they're trying to save their friend."

"How could you?!" Serena yelled at her 'friend' furiously.

"I'm doing what I was sent here to do. Unlike you."

"I-I trusted you! We were best friends! How could you just turn your back on me?!" Serena yelled, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm not having this talk. We would be together if you were on the right side. I'll leave the beach, to give you time to decide." Zeke said simply.

"Go! Like I'd care!" Serena shot back.

Zeke shrugged and retreated into his sub, with the whole fleet going back under water and diving deeper into the ocean.

Serena sat down suddenly on the sand and began to cry hysterically. Serena bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them. Luigi, Red, Yellow and White all stood there speechless. Eventually Luigi decided to pick Serena up and cradle her, she continues to cry. Luigi gestures to the yoshi and they all head back. Serena eventually falls asleep in Luigi's arms, feeling physically and emotionally exhausted.

* * *

Mario and Toad were spurring on Yoshi and Green as much as they could. They were desperate to rescue their friend (sister) and the trapped yoshi. Mario and Toad saw the kind of pain Aqua was in, and the fact that Toadette wasn't shown to them worried the two. What kind of state was Toadette in? Had she been harmed, was she even alive? These were the questions that were floating through the minds of the two. Mario himself was feeling deep regret. He had thought Toadette was totally safe, he thought the mission would be simple and nothing bad would happen. 'But we didn't know The General was powerful'Mario tried to reason with himself in his mind, but he couldn't bring himself to stop feeling guilty for whatever happened to Toadette. And Serena…every time he thought of her, Mario felt like he had been stabbed in the back. Why did she have hide all this? Whose side was she really on? _"Remember, you're friends first and teammates second!"_ Mario remembered Daisy's words well. Had Serena been a spy this whole time, or was she really their friend? Mario sighed and looked at Toad and noticed he had been crying. For how long, Mario didn't know.

* * *

Toadette was laying down in the tent, defeated. Her throat was dry and sore from calling out for help. The genius had given up a long time ago. Her friends were either dead or preoccupied as far as she knew, at least that's what Troopa had told her. The most disturbing thing was that "The General" as Troopa called him had visited her, told her that Serena was a spy, notifying Bowser about their movements. Toadette refused to believe that part, no matter what Serena was hiding, Toadette knew in her heart that Serena would never truly betray them.

"Serena…" She murmured, her eyes fluttered closed as she faded into unconsciousness.


	6. The Mountain Base Raid!

After the initial shock of seeing Zeke, Serena had felt broken and betrayed. Sure she and Zeke were always good friends, both them would discuss Mario games for hours. Her thoughts on Zeke would have to wait though, as Luigi kindly told her that Mario and Toad were going to ‘interrogate’ her upon their return with Toadette. Upon their arrival at Yoshi Village, Luigi had sent more yoshi after Mario and Toad, Yellow and Red led the group. Serena now sat in the main gathering hall. It was pretty much a big building in the middle of the village, the interior currently had many tables strewn about the room, with a few chairs to go with them. Serena and Luigi sat in the corner of the large room, while yoshi were running around, caring for the injured. Fortunately, there were only injuries—all of which would heal with time.

Serena sighed as she looked across to Luigi, trying to think of an explanation. “It’s not my fault Luigi!” Serena tried, “I didn’t even know Zeke was here!”

Luigi shook his head. “I know you didn’t know your friend was here. But what you need to explain, properly, is how you came here.” Luigi said. Serena tried to continue but Luigi cut her off, holding his hand up to silence her. “There’s no point telling me the story now, you’d better wait for the others to return so that you only have to tell the story once” Luigi finished, looking at Serena.

“But what about the side I choose? Aren’t you guys mad at me because Bowser is trying to sway my resolve and make me join his side?” Serena questioned

“What side you choose is up to you. If you continue to travel with us, you better make sure you’re on our side.” Luigi said simply. “I don’t want you to join Bowser though, I’d say you’re an excellent addition to the team.”

“Me?” Serena asked, bewildered. “What have I contributed to the team?”

“Well, you helped save Sarasaland. Did you see how grateful Daisy was to you?” Luigi replied

Serena thought for a moment, looking down at the table. It was true Daisy was happy that her crown had been returned, and her kingdom was saved. But then Serena remembered all the times she has passed out or done something reckless and she sighed.

“Besides, everyone gets injured sometimes, and everybody makes mistakes.” Luigi added, knowing what she was thinking about. Serena looked up at the green-clad hero. “I bet there was an important choice Bowser pushed on you. Did he promise something in return?” Luigi inquired.

Serena remembered the first night she had a conversation with Bowser not long ago. “Y-Yeah…he said I couldn’t go home if I didn’t side with him…” Serena said, hesitantly.

“I see.” Luigi said, his face unreadable. “I guess we’ll wait for Mario’s decision then, huh?”

Serena sighed. “I guess so…” Serena put her head down on the table with another sigh. Luigi saw this as an indication to stop talking to her and left the table to check on the yoshi, worrying for Mario and the others.

* * *

 

One look at the campsite and Toad understood immediately that Toadette, Blue, Aqua and the yoshi that went with them were never truly enough to take back the mountain peak. They had completely underwhelmed the enemy and Toad realised that it was going to be difficult. Mario hadn’t spoken at all during the dash to the peak, whether he was angry at Serena, or angry at himself for letting this happen, Toad wasn’t sure. Toad remembered how shocked Serena looked when she met her childhood friend here, hell, Toad was still surprised. Now that he had calmed down, Toad knew that Serena hadn’t done anything wrong, per se, but he didn’t like the way Serena had hidden that kind of information—only to hear it from one of Bowser’s ‘minions’ like that. Perhaps Serena had a reason for hiding that kind of information? Toad needed answers, but for now, he needed to rescue his sister.  
“So, I guess we’re ruling out stealth?” Toad asked Mario, hoping he’d suggest an idea.

Mario hesitated before answering, “I’m guessing that was how Toadette was captured. So yes.” There was a pause. “We should have brought more yoshi.” Mario said grimly, gesturing to Yoshi and Green, who were panting from exhaustion, never getting a chance to have a break on the way to the peak.

“Hehe…” Toad laughed nervously, “Sorry for tiring you out guys.”

“N-No problem!” Green wheezed, panting heavily. “I-It was quite t-the workout.”

“Don’t be modest” Mario said, “Take a rest, head back down the mountain, we’ll be okay. The sooner you’re both out of here, the better.” Green and Yoshi tried to protest, but Mario cut them off. “You’re both dead tired, what good would you do here? I don’t want you two getting captured like the others.”

“Are you sure you’re going to be OK?” Yoshi asked, looking concerned for the two.

Mario walked over to his dino friend and patted his head. “We’ll be fine. There’s nothing we haven’t faced before that hasn’t done us serious harm.” Mario said reassuringly.

Yoshi reluctantly nodded before gesturing to Green, and the two of them slowly begin to walk back down the mountain.

Mario sighed as he watched their loyal friends walk back to Yoshi Village. The Red Hero hoped that he and Toad were able to rescue Toadette soundly from the peak and free the imprisoned yoshi without issue. If they managed to ransack the enemy base at the same time, that would be a bonus. “I guess we’ll have to use stealth then…with our lack of numbers…” Mario said with a sigh.

“Look!” Toad shouted quietly, getting Mario’s attention. The plumber turned around to see Yellow and Red, and behind them was a huge platoon of yoshi, all different colours.

“At your service, Captain Toad, Sir Mario.” Red said solemnly, giving the two a bow.

“Don’t bother with the formal titles.” Mario said with a sigh, trying to hide the small smile that made its way to his lips.

“We’re so relieved you’re here!” Toad said, doing his best to ignore the title.

“We can’t leave you to rescue our comrades” Yellow stated, “We’d love to lend a hand, as per Luigi’s orders.”

“Luigi?” Mario and Toad asked together in surprise, all seriousness gone.

“I guess he figured you’d need back-up.”  Yellow replied.

“Well, enough of the small talk.” Red said, “We’ve got friends to save!”

All the yoshi and Toad cheered. Mario quickly shushed them all before they could get louder.

“Remember why we’re here! I’d like to have the element of surprise.” Mario said cautiously, listening for the arrival of their enemy. After nothing appeared, Mario sighed with relief.

“Sorry!” Toad said with a whisper.

“Never mind that,” Mario said, “Let’s raid the mountain peak!” And with that, Mario ran off towards the enemy base.

Toad looked to Mario and back to the yoshi. “Alright, for Toadette!” Toad cheered before running off, surprisingly he heard the yoshi mimic his cheer before charging after him.

In the enemy base, a raven, perched on top of a goomba were ‘guarding’ the entrance to the base. After Toadette tried to sneak in, Troopa had stationed guards at the gate and switched them at an interval. The raven cawed in the sound of a sigh and the goomba mimicked him with his own sigh. “I know, guard duty is boring…” the goomba complained, not minding the raven’s position. The goomba scanned the path in front of him, then back to the camp. He could see all the other minions preparing for battle, “I wish I was with the other guys…”

All of a sudden, the goomba looks down the path to see Mario running towards him. At first the goomba ignores the sight, turning back to the camp. It is then he turns back around, realising the red hero is there. Before he can shout, the raven flies off and the goomba gets a boot to the face, flying into the camp and crashing into several other goomba before exploding into stars. There is an uproar in the camp as Mario enters, beginning to defeat enemies. At first the minions were caught off-guard, but then they began to retaliate. It was then that Toad, Red and Yellow burst into the camp with their group of yoshi and the minions were once more overwhelmed. Aqua and Blue watched the commotion from their cage, the other imprisoned yoshi looking on in newly formed hope.

Eventually the minions got over their second shock and slowly began to fight back. “We need to tell Troopa! Protect the hostages—Ack!” Mario defeated the Koopa Troopa that was trying to shout out to his comrades. Red and Yellow ran to the cage to find a way out for their friends, with Blue and Aqua warning the two, telling them not to touch the cage. The cage itself had a giant padlock on it, needing a key to open it.

“So, if we raid this base, we’re bound to find the key.” Yellow reasoned. “Finding the leader of this camp will surely lead us to our goal.”

Red nodded, moving aside as a goomba tried to charge him, only for it to run into the cage and get shocked, exploding into stars. “Well, that was a pretty untimely death for even a goomba…” Red muttered.

“Agreed.” Yellow said simply. “The cage was not made by Bowser. A cage such as this is too grand of an idea to be made by him.” She concluded

“Uh cool. Let’s go beat this guy in charge!” Red shouted, eager to get revenge.

“W-Wait!” Shouted Aqua, “You need to be careful, the commander of these troops is no pushover! He outsmarted Toadette!”

“Outsmarting the smartest. A brilliant strategy.” Yellow said simply.

“Are you in awe of their plan?” Blue asked

“Absolutely not. We should have done it to them.”

“If they had anyone who was smart on their side” Aqua sniggered

“Heh! Anyways Yellow, let’s get going! We need to find the key!” Red said, running off.

Yellow looks at Blue and Aqua with a smile. “Please wait for us to return.” She said before running after Red. Aqua and Blue exchange looks while sweat dropping.

“Was that Yellow’s attempt at a joke…?” Blue asked Aqua,

“No idea, but waiting is all we can do…” Aqua sighed. “I just hope Toadette’s okay…”

Blue hummed in agreement. Since Toadette was tied up, he only knew she was still alive because of the cries of pain that they could hear from where she was being held captive. Blue tried to break out numerous times, but each time he received a terrible shock, leaving the blue dino in terrible agony as he lies down in the cage. Aqua does her best to tend to him, but without proper resources, she can’t do much but keep him company and support him.

* * *

 

Troopa was shocked that Mario and the others would try a frontal assault to rescue their comrade, but that didn’t change anything. The damage had been done. Troopa smirked as he sat in the tent that he had ordered Toadette to be tied up in. The ‘She-Toad’, as Troopa liked to call her, was unconscious. Her outfit was dirty and speckled with flakes of dried blood from when her arms were cut open. Troopa felt successful in his plot to undermine the genius and figured his work was done. He slipped out of the tent and ran off in the midst of battle, vowing to get stronger to finally beat the dastardly red plumber. “And I guess that upstart green plumber too…” he said before slinking away and dropping the keys to the cage of the trapped yoshi in the process.

* * *

 

Luigi sighed, it was getting pretty boring there in the village while Mario and Toad went to rescue Toadette. There was no denying it, the hero in green wanted to fight for a change, he was sick of being on the sidelines. Luigi noticed that Serena wasn’t doing too well either. She hadn’t spoken since their conversation earlier that day and Luigi figured she might be itching to fight in an attempt to clear her name. There was no doubt about it. Luigi trusted Serena even before she got Daisy’s crown back, and that was something he would never stop thanking her for. Luigi walked over to Serena, ignoring the gloomy atmosphere surrounding her and taps Serena’s shoulder. Serena jolts in surprise before looking up to see Luigi with a smile. “Hey.” He said, “Would you like to join me as part of the Mountain Raid reinforcements?”

Serena was surprised. She hadn’t expected this. Did Luigi still trust her after Zeke’s revelation? Serena wasn’t sure, but she really did want to fight and help rescue their friend.

Luigi held a hand out to Serena expectantly, waiting for her to take it. “Well?” he asked

Serena smiled and took Luigi’s gloved hand. Luigi unnecessarily helped Serena off the chair she was sitting on and together (no longer holding hands), the two went to gather some more yoshi to head to the mountain base.

* * *

 

Mario had lost count with the amount of enemies he had defeated. The red plumber would never admit this aloud, but he was already exhausted from all the enemies he’s had to fight. They are certainly stronger than they look. He had lost track of Toad a while ago and that made Mario worry as he had no way of knowing that the toad siblings were okay. So many enemies were swarming him and that made it hard to find Toadette or find a way to rescue the yoshi. A raven tried to swoop Mario, but the plumber jumped in the air, did a flip, and landed on the raven, defeating it and a few unsuspecting goombas that he had landed on. A yellow and a red shy guy both tried to simultaneously attack the hero but as Mario noticed them, they both were eaten. The red plumber turned to see Green and Yoshi in front of a whole bunch of their kind. But Mario could’ve sworn he sent those two back. And beside them was White and another yoshi which Mario guessed was Purple (going by the colour of course). On the back of Green was his younger brother Luigi, and Serena, to Mario’s dislike, was on the back of White.

“What are you doing here?” Mario snapped

Serena flinched and Luigi smiled. “I figured you’d need some more help. The more the merrier, right?” Luigi asked.

Mario sighed. “Fine, as long as **_she_** doesn’t get in my way.” Mario ran off to fight more enemies.

Serena sighed, was Mario ever going to believe her? Luigi got off Green and pat Serena on the head with a reassuring grin. “It’s okay. He hasn’t heard the story right? You’ll just have to tell him later.”

Serena nodded, sliding off of White’s back. “Thanks White, you should go find Red and Yellow, help them rescue Blue and Aqua!”

“As you wish.” White smiles and runs off, with Purple following her.

Luigi and the other yoshi had already dispersed. As Serena tried to run towards an enemy wiggler, she tripped on an object. “Oww…” Serena looked at the object and noticed it was a key. “Huh…I wonder what that’s for...” she mumbled before pocketing the key. What Serena didn’t realise was that the wiggler had noticed her and began to charge towards the toadette. Serena gasped as the caterpillar charged towards her, she found herself unable to move out of the way in fear. She couldn’t get up. Serena shielded her head with her arms and waited for the blow the wiggler would inflict, only to find she was unharmed. Serena slowly looked up and saw Toad in front of her, with the wiggler no longer there. Serena guessed that the wiggler had been defeated and took Toad’s waiting hand who helped her stand.

“You could’ve been hurt badly.” Toad said with an annoyed huff.

“Why’d you save me if you hate me?” Serena asked, wishing she hadn’t.

Toad sighed. “I don’t know.” Toad turned away from Serena so she couldn’t see his facial expression. “I’ve made the decision to remain your friend. But whether or not I can trust you depends on what happens after this.” Toad said, trying to keep it together.

Serena put a comforting hand on Toad’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, but I had my reasons for keeping what I kept a secret. I honestly didn’t know Zeke was here. I didn’t mean to deceive you in any way…” Serena said sincerely.

Toad turned to Serena, noticing for the first time how sad she looked. Serena seemed as though she had lost a family member and her eyes were puffy as evidence she had been crying. Toad didn’t know how to process this information and he looked away, trying not to feel guilty for hurting Serena. “W-We have a job to do…” Toad said, gesturing to the battle around them.

“I know…Wait! Take this! I found it when I fell on the ground.” Serena shoves the key she found into Toad’s hands. “It might free Blue, Aqua and the other yoshi, or Toadette, or both. So I believe you should hold onto it!”

Toad stares down at the key, transfixed. He slowly looks up to Serena with a smile. “Thanks.” He said, before running off into the battle once more.

Serena smiled as she watched Toad run off. ‘I have a feeling things are going to be alright between us from now on…’ Serena thought, before resuming the battle.

* * *

 

White and Purple managed to find Red, who was against a black shy guy wielding an electric spear that was used to shock Aqua. After a small standoff between the two, Red stretched out his tongue in an attempt to eat the shy guy, but the minion shoved the spear in front of him. The pointy end fried the air with electricity as it poked the tip of Red’s tongue, electricity trailing down it as his tongue goes back into his mouth. White and Purple watch wide-eyed as Red cries out in pain as the shock reaches his body, arcing through him.

“R-Red!” Purple and White both call out together. Both girls rush towards the preoccupied shy guy. White wrests the spear from the unsuspecting shy guy and Purple jumps on him, defeating the minion. The two then rush to Red.

“A-Are you okay?” Purple asked, scared and concerned

“I-I’m fine…” Red replied weakly. “Just don’t crowd me like you are. They’ll be plenty more enemies just like that one.”

White smirked, brandishing the spear at a nearby goomba, and prods it. Electricity raced through the poor goomba as it exploded into stars, signalling its defeat. White laughed menacingly. “I’ll be keeping this!” she said maniacally.

Red and Purple exchanged glances before sighing, glad White was on their team. “Let’s hope she doesn’t keep it…” Red sighed. Purple nodded in agreement and they ran after White, who was destroying any enemy in her way.

“Where did Yellow go?” Purple asked Red

“I…told her to go back to the cage with Blue and Aqua.” Red replies

“What? Why?”

“Because I wanted her to find a way to free our friends if we can’t find the key.”

“Ah. Makes sense.”

“See? I have a brain, I can think intelligently sometimes!”

“Pfft, sometimes” Purple ended their conversation with a scoff before looking to Red with a grin.

“Hahaha! Take this!” White jabs the spear into a raven that was leading a flock and the electricity spreads from one raven to the next, all of them cawing in pain before exploding into stars. Red and Purple sweat drop at White’s actions.

“Err…should we tell her to go easy on the spear?” Red asked.

“Only if she hits one of us…” Purple sighed.

After a while, Mario, Luigi, Toad, Serena, Yoshi, Red, White, Purple and Green all met each other in the centre of the base, most of the enemies had been defeated, or they had fled. The rest of the yoshi were sent back to care for the wounded (there were many, thanks to those spears) and the nine were left to fend for themselves while Yellow was with Blue, Aqua and the imprisoned yoshi. They were all looking for Troopa.

“That’s weird, he should be here…” Aqua said, sighing. “I was hoping I could watch him get beat up…”

“There is a 99.9 per cent chance that the commander of these minions had fled when the battle started.” Yellow theorised in a calculating tone.

“Why do you say that?” Red asked

“I saw him flee the scene when Mario turned up” Yellow said simply.

“What?!” Everybody except for Yellow yelled.

“No need to be noisy. You’ll wake ‘it’.” Yellow warned.

“I-It…?” Luigi asked trembling.

“There is a 90 per cent chance you’ll have to fight it.”

“What are you talking about? I wanna fry it!” White said with an evil smirk.

“No White! Put the spear aside!” Red and Purple shouted together.

Suddenly there is a loud screech and everyone covers their ears due to the high frequency. It almost sounded like a metal object screeching across a blackboard. Serena didn’t like the sound at all, it gave her a headache.

“That screech…!” Yoshi said, everybody turned to him. “It has to be him, but how?”

“Just tell me who already!” Red demanded.

Everybody looked up as the terrifying shriek sounded again. The thing responsible for the loud cry took to the skies and the group got a good glimpse of a giant raven.

“That’s…Raphael…? Raphael the Raven?” Mario asked

**Boss Fight #1: Raphael the Raven**

Yoshi nodded. “I don’t know why he’s in this state though, I thought he was good…and living far away from this place!”

“There is a 90 per cent chance that this ‘Raphael’ you speak of was brainwashed by the one you call ‘The General’. I recommend immediate action to take down the raven.” Yellow suggested.

Raphael the Raven flew down to the group, landing on the ground hard enough to make it shake. Everybody but Mario and Yoshi fell down from the impact. The raven looked at the heroes for a moment before stepping on a tent. Aqua screamed and Blue became enraged. Blue tried to ram the bars of the cage, but the other yoshi with him held him back.

“Wh-What? Why’s that tent so important?” Toad asked, everyone who had fallen was getting back up.

“You idiot! Your sister was trapped in that tent!” Aqua shouted in agony.

Serena, Toad, Mario and Luigi became shocked. “Y-You mean…after all this time…Toadette was in there and we didn’t know?!” Toad yelled.

Raphael took flight with his massive wings, blowing everyone back in the process. The imprisoned yoshi were doing their best to avoid being blown into the sides of the cage. One of his talons were closed, holding the tent in it.

“H-He’s holding the tent!” Luigi said, “Toadette must be in there too!”

“There’s still hope! We can save Raphael and Toadette!” Mario stated.

“Yeah!” Purple, Red, White, Green and Yoshi cheered together.

Mario turns to Serena, Luigi and Toad. “Look, I know things are rough right know, but I need us all working together to save our friend.”

“Sure thing!” Three replied in unison.

“W-Wait…Luigi, aren’t you and Toad angry with Serena too?”

“I know she kept secrets from us, heck we’re all hiding something. She had her reasons, just like we do.” Luigi said sincerely.

“I-I trust her too! …More or less…” Toad said, unsure about the situation.

Raphael cawed again, and everybody covered their ears. “Let’s leave this for later, okay?” Serena asked, smiling despite the grim situation.

Mario, Luigi and Toad all nodded in agreement, then Red cleared his throat to get their attention. “It seems like I’m the one who has to keep doing this, but you guys really like finding the worst of times to have a heart to heart chat!” Red interjected, crossing his arms with a huff. “If you haven’t noticed, we’re trying to rescue your friend!”

“He’s right.” Mario said “We need to get Toadette back!”

“But how?” Luigi asked, his voiced filled with uncertainty and nervousness.

“Good question…” Serena muttered. Mario gave her an annoyed look, one that Serena ignored. Serena thought for a moment, looking at Purple and Green. Both of them were trying to pull Raphael’s closed talon open with their tongues, to no avail. That was when Serena had an idea. “Wait! I think I have an idea!” She shouted, getting everyone’s attention.

“Toad, I want you to use the key I gave you to free Blue, Aqua and the others while I demonstrate.” Serena said.

Toad looks at Serena, as if he were trying to figure out what she was up to before running over to the cage and pulling out the key. Mario and Luigi were surprised. “T-Toad, Serena? When did you two find that?” Mario asked, taken aback.

“Let’s just say I tripped on it when I arrived here…” Serena said simply, walking over to Purple and whispering something in her ear before she gasps. Serena whispers something else in her ear before Purple relents, allowing Serena to climb on.

“In other words, that’s exactly what happened…” Toad mumbled, putting the key in the lock.

“Now what are you doing?” Mario asked, growing irritated at Serena’s bluntness.

“Just watch.” Serena nods and Purple takes that as a cue to start running to Raphael. Before the raven can respond, Purple jumps up high thanks to her flutter jump and Serena leaps off her.

Toad finally frees Blue, Aqua and the other yoshi, to which they were all thankful, and Toad turns to see Serena jump off Purple. “What are you doing?!” He shouted, worried Serena would fall.

Serena focuses on her attack as she jumps on Raphael’s head. The bird screeches in pain, and Serena falls towards the ground with the raven. Toad, Mario and Luigi all cry out before rushing forward in an attempt to catch their friend. Purple jumps up again and easily catches Serena, avoiding injury completely. Mario, Luigi and Toad all stop, seeing that Serena has been caught. “N-Now White, while he’s down!” Serena yells, White charging in while brandishing her spear. The dino laughs evilly as she pierces the raven with it, sending sparks throughout the bird, who screeches in pain. The party covers their ears, protecting their hearing.

“Nu-uh! I say we’re not going with this plan!” Red yelled, backing away from White’s ferocity.

Mario, Luigi and Toad turned to Serena as Purple set her down on the ground. “So, that was fun!” Serena said, grinning with excitement. She then notices the growing expressions of worry on their faces, Toad’s expression looking angry rather than worried. Serena’s face fell, “What? Something wrong?”

“Despite our different reasons, I’m siding with Red on this one. It’s too dangerous!” Toad protested.

“He does have a point, that’s not a scene I wanted to replay in my head…” Mario said grimly, remembering the last time Serena came close to severely injuring herself.

“I-I agree…” Luigi said timidly, “Too risky. Is there a better plan?”

Serena glared at the three, and they all stepped back. She had had enough of those three telling her what she can and can’t do. ‘Why can’t you all just trust me for once?!’ She thought angrily. Instead of scolding them, Serena begins to walk back to Purple. “If you guys have a better idea, I’m all ears. But I’m saving Toadette whether you like it or not!” Serena got back on Purple, the two nodding to each other with determination. Purple then begins to dash towards Raphael like before and performs another flutter jump so Serena can effectively jump off of her. Raphael screeched and swung one of his wings, smacking Serena before she can connect with the large raven. A few feathers came off the wing and Serena was smacked into the ground a little far from the others. The crash caused a dust cloud around where Serena had landed. Mario, Luigi, Toad and the all the yoshi in the area were aghast.

“Not again!” Toad shrieked, running towards where Serena landed.

Mario cursed and ran over to Yoshi, muttering angrily to himself. “Damnit! I’m going to get Raphael for that, possessed or not!”

“About time! I’m ready to beat some sense into this overgrown raven!” Yoshi responded, letting Mario climb on.

Luigi ran over to Green and did the same. “I feel we’re going the wrong way about this, but we have no choice but to go with Serena’s plan…” Luigi mumbled. And the Mario Bros, with Yoshi and Green, went to execute Serena’s plan on the raven.

Toad was done. His sister, dead or alive, is in the clutches of the raven while Serena…he didn’t want to think about that. He reached the receding dust cloud to see Serena standing firmly on her two feet…and was completely fine. “S-Serena?” Toad asked “Are you okay?”

There was a pause before she replied, “Yeah. I’m fine.” Serena said, brushing the dirt off her outfit.

“B-But you…!” Toad tried to form words, but he found that it was becoming difficult to do so.

“I’m fine, Toad.” Serena said firmly. “Just used my 1-up. I’m fine now.” Truth was she wasn’t. Her left arm still hurt, and her head was throbbing. It felt like a terrible headache. ‘Great’ Serena thought, biting her tongue. ‘First the head, now my right arm, what’s with me?’

Toad studied her. “You don’t look it. It seems as though you’re struggling to move your right arm…”

Serena glared at Toad, annoyed by his concern. “Don’t you have a sister to save?!” She snapped suddenly, making Toad flinch. The two looked over to see that Mario and Luigi had managed to get Raphael on the ground again. White pierced the bird with her vicious spear, dealing massive damage to the raven. Raphael’s closed talon was beginning to lose its grip. Serena looked at Toad before sighing. “Sorry…I didn’t mean to snap at you like that…” She muttered dejectedly, feeling bad for snapping at him.

“It’s…okay.” Toad replied, hesitating. “Let’s just focus on the raven.” Serena nodded and the two ran up to Mario and Luigi. Mario didn’t look happy. Luigi was looking between Mario and Serena with a worried look.

“Are you insane?!” Mario shouted as Serena and Toad caught up to them. Mario and Luigi were ready to get on Yoshi and Green once more.

“I’d prefer to call myself ‘reckless’, not ‘insane’” Serena said, not reacting to Mario’s sudden outburst. “It was our only choice. I couldn’t think of a better way to fight him.”

“I’m sure if we put our heads together, we could have thought of a less dangerous plan.” Mario shot back.

“Really? And waste time trying to save Toadette?” Serena asked, not reacting to Mario’s flinch. “And besides, it’s not like you were coming up with any ideas. I just went with my gut.”

“Your gut?” Mario said, beginning to get annoyed, rather than worried. “You went and endangered yourself again!”

“Isn’t that what we’re supposed to do? Fight and endanger ourselves? If we don’t, what will happen to Peach, or Daisy, or the inhabitants of their kingdoms?” Serena looked at Mario with her arms crossed, hoping to get her point across.

Mario stopped, thinking his answer over. He was about to say something back, but Luigi suddenly spoke up. “P-Please, stop fighting!” Luigi interjected. “You’re both wasting time as we speak…”

“He’s right.” Toad agreed. “We aren’t going to get anywhere if you two continue to bicker! Look, the raven has weakened its grip on the tent!” Toad pointed to the raven, the large bird was indeed loosening its grip on the tent. It seemed that Serena’s attack plan has been very effective to this moment.

“Uh…are you guys done now…?” Red asked, cautiously looking between Mario and Serena. It looked like the two were having a staring contest, before they both sighed and turned away from each other, their arms crossed.

“I know things are hard.” Yoshi said, suddenly getting everyone’s attention, “But you all need to work out your differences and find a way to work as a team.”

Serena, Mario, Luigi and Toad glanced at each other, and a few seconds later, Serena begins to laugh. Mario, Luigi and Toad give her quizzical looks. “Umm…Serena?” Toad asked

“Yoshi’s right. But I’m starting to wonder if we’re going to argue every time we reach a new place, and if we’re going to receive sagely advice on teamwork.” Serena said, grinning. “It seems we have a long way to go!” Serena runs toward Purple, who allows Serena to mount her.

“But…you’re injured…” Toad protested

“Injured? Bah. I’m fine! Let’s hit Raphael with all we’ve got! Just one more time!” Serena said, still smiling despite the pain in her arm.

“But if you get hurt again…” Luigi said. “And if we can’t get to you on time with a mushroom…”

“Enough.” Mario said. Luigi and Toad look to Mario, and Serena looked at the red hero with surprise. “If Serena wants to fight, then so be it. Injured or not, she’s right, we’re going to face tougher times ahead of us, and there’ll be times where we’ll be at each other’s throats. We’re going to need to work together, and this time, we’re working together to save our friend.” Mario told the three, each of them astonished by Mario’s words.

Serena thought for a moment. “Mario…I—”

“Serena, don’t say anything.” Mario interjected. “You might start another fight with someone. You seem to have a knack for doing so.” The plumber smiled at his joke, and Serena rubbed the back of her neck bashfully.

“R-Right, I really need to work on that…” Serena mumbled, smiling.

“Alright! Are you four done?!” White yelled impatiently. She had been keeping back Raphael all on her own, threatening to jab the large raven with the spear. “I’ve been waiting to fry this overgrown bird for too long!”

“Let’s finish him!” Blue and Aqua said together.

The four looked to each other and nodded, finally coming to an agreement. “Right.” Luigi said, “I guess we’re going with Serena’s plan.”

“Well, there’s no way around it…” Mario said, accepting the idea at last.

“Let’s go!” Toad shouted, pumping a fist in the air.

“About time!” Red replied as Mario climbed onto Yoshi. Luigi climbed onto Green and Toad got onto Red.

“Ready guys?” Serena asked

“The probability of this attack succeeding is 100 per cent” Yellow calculated.

“If that’s the case, then let’s-a go!” Mario and the others cheered as the respective members charged toward the raven.

Raphael noticed their advance and screeched. The large bird flapped his wings once and blew White, Blue, Yellow, Aqua and the freed yoshi away. Yoshi, Red, Purple and Green were blown back too but they remained on their feet, with their riders still on their backs. The charging party continued on, doing their best to ignore Raphael’s loud screech. As they neared the large bird, Mario shouted “Now!” and the Yoshi, Green, Purple and Red executed their flutter jumps. When the four had reached their maximum height, Mario, Luigi, Toad and Serena all leaped off the yoshi’s backs and they simultaneously landed on Raphael’s head. The raven and the four party members began their freefall to the ground, with the four being caught by the yoshi they were riding on. The raven fell to the ground with a thud and White charged in with a loud battle cry, brandishing her electric spear, and she jabbed the raven with it once more. Everybody on the mountain peak covered their ears as Raphael let out a loud, agonising screech, a dark aura leaving his body. Everybody watched as the bird slowly opened its closed talon, thus releasing its hold on the tent.

**Boss Fight #1 Finished: Mario and Co. win!**

Toad was the first to react to the now finished battle. He darted off to the raven, desperately calling out to Toadette. “Sis!” He called, searching for her.

Mario, Luigi and Serena followed soon after, just as Toad went through the tent. Toad was trying his best to keep it together, but his sister was nowhere to be seen. “Sis?” He called out again. Mario, Luigi and Serena searched through the tent but they couldn’t see her either. “Toadette?” Toad tried again, becoming desperate.

“Where could she be…?” Serena asked sadly, watching Toad as he becomes frantic.

“I-I’m here…” Toadette said, walking into their sights, coming out from behind a rock.

Everybody looked to their sorely missed friend, each with varying levels of shock from her appearance. Toadette looked terrible, her clothes her speckled with dirt, and her face was marked with it, as if she’d rolled down a hill. Her arms were covered in dry blood, and her wounds looked terrible. Blue, Toad and Aqua were the first to dash over to her, followed by the others. “Sis!” Toad rejoiced, hugging Toadette. “I’m so glad you’re alive!”

“So am I…I guess…” Toadette replied bitterly, as Toad backed away, giving her a worried look.

“Where were you?” he asked.

“I escaped the tent…just before the raven came down on top of it…” Toadette mumbled

“Are you okay?” Aqua asked, “You look terrible!”

“You think she’s okay?” Toad asked Aqua, the anger clear in his voice, “Just look at her! I’ll get Bowser for this!”

Serena clenched her fists angrily. ‘Zeke…I swear if this was your plan, I’m not holding back next time we meet!’ she vowed in her mind.

Mario tried to offer Toadette a 1-up, but she refused. “I don’t need one. The wounds eventually stopped bleeding…” she said, showing her bloodied arms to the Bros. Luigi looked at her injuries in horror.

“Wh-What happened?” Luigi asked.

“I guess we’ll tell the story when we return to our Village.” Blue uttered

Yellow examined Toadette’s arms. “There is a high chance that her wounds will become infected. We must take her back and treat all the injured.” Yellow said thoughtfully.

“Right. The sooner we get out of here, the better.” Mario said.

“That is quite right.” Said a new voice. Everybody stopped and turned around to notice that Raphael was now standing, looking down at them. “I apologise for my intrusion, but it seems I’m back to normal now. How about I take you all down to the Village as my way of thanks?”

Everybody shared glances, Toadette not really paying attention. “Alright” Mario said, speaking up for everybody. “But how are you going to take us all down there?”

“I’ll take as many as I can, then come back for the rest.” Raphael replied. “Anything for the ones who saved me.”

Everybody agreed and the five, along with Yoshi, Red, Green and Yellow, all rode Raphael back first. Back to Yoshi Village.

While flying down, Serena felt like she was falling, but despite the situation, Serena was smiling.

Mario looked to Serena, his expression stern, “Alright Serena, when we get back, you have some explaining to do.” he said.

Serena gave the red hero a grim smile. “I know.” She replied, “But we need to do something about Toadette first. I’m not repeating myself.” Mario and Serena glanced over at Toadette. Toad was trying to get her attention, but Toadette remained unresponsive, her eyes had a distant look in them.

“You’re right. Toadette looks…different. We need to find out what happened…or at least why she’s like this. Perhaps Blue and Aqua can shed some light on the situation.” Mario replied.

Serena nodded and looked ahead, wondering about the things that were to come. No matter what, Serena had to pick a side by tonight. And at the end of the day, Serena believed that no matter what happens, she would always remain on Team Mario.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Magyk-Foal1, out!**


	7. A Promising Recovery

**Just a note for the chapter: Bowser-Actual Bowser.  ‘Bowser’-Bowser in the vision**

**Anyways, I don’t own Mario! Enjoy!**

* * *

 

Bowser was mad. He roared and blew fire everywhere, almost hitting the Koopalings, Zeke and Kamek a few times already. The king of the Koopa Kingdom was furious. Despite his evil plans and his efforts to bring Zeke into this world, the stubborn Serena refused to join his ranks. Meanwhile, Kamek had recreated the scene of Serena declining Bowser’s offer with his magic. So he could show the others what had transpired. “Calm down, Your Foul-Temperedness” Kamek said with a sigh. The Koopa King had a knack for throwing large tantrums everytime he lost.

In the magic vision, Serena was giving ‘Bowser’ a mocking grin, her arms folded in triumph. “How about that?” She asked the koopa, with mock sympathy “Not only did we save Daisy and foil your plan, but we also saved Yoshi and his friends too!”

The Koopalings all glared at the apparition of Serena as Bowser roared both inside and outside the vision. ‘Bowser’ gave the toadette a heated glare. “You better be joining this side, I don’t like being mocked!”

“Really now?” Serena asked ‘Bowser’, still grinning. “Then I wonder what you can do to sway my resolve…” Serena thought for a moment, before smirking. “Nothing. There is nothing you can do that will make me join you. I’m all for Team Mario here!” she boasted.

“ _Really now_?” ‘Bowser’ asked, mimicking Serena. “I’m sure my pleasant surprise confused your loyalty.”

“Hmm…not really. It was a surprise, but I know you brainwashed him, because he would never say those things to me.” Serena replied confidently.

“Hmph.” Zeke huffed and walked through the apparition, ending the vision. The Koppalings groaned in displeasure.

“We don’t even get to see what happens next!” Bowser Jr. whined

“I wanted ta see His Majesty beat the life out of her!” Roy complained.

“Now, now, settle down!” Kamek scolded the whining voices of all the Koopalings. The Magikoopa inwardly sighed. ‘I can’t believe I have to deal with all these whining voices every day!’ Kamek thought, wishing he could go on a permanent vacation. “Zeke felt like you didn’t need to see it anymore. What happened next doesn’t matter!”

The Koopalings all eventually quieted down. Wendy scoffed. “So why’s she so special anyways?” her upper lip curled in disdain as she thought of the troublesome toadette.

“Don’t you know?” Ludwig asked with a superior grin. “She’s from another world, just like Zeke over there. She may not look like much, but she can pack quite a punch!”

“Hah! That’s hilarious, coming from you!” Bowser Jr jeered. “How’s your nose?”

“My nose is fine, thanks!” Ludwig shouted in return, subconsciously rubbing his nose.

“Yeah right!” Jr said with gusto, “You were whining about it up until Kamek healed you!” Laughter can be heard from Morton and Roy.

“What’s so funny?! I’m your leader here, so why are you mocking me?!” Ludwig commanded.

“You’re not our leader!” Roy proclaimed, moving towards Ludwig, ready to fight him. “I was laughing because you were still whining about ya nose after Kamek fixed it!”

“Why, you!” Ludwig prepares to fight Roy.

“Get’em Roy!” Morton cheered.

“Yeah Roy, beat some sense into him!” Wendy shouted.

“Come on Boss, you can beat him!” Larry exclaimed, cheering for Ludwig.

As the two were preparing to fight, Bowser stops his tantrum only for him to roar in fury at the Koopalings’ antics. They all pause and look at Bowser who looked infuriated. “Cut it out!” he roared.

“S-Sorry Dad…” Bowser Jr mumbled.

“W-We apologise, Your Majesty!” Roy and Ludwig cried out in earnest.

The other young koopas quietly mutter their apologies as well, Bowser rolls his eyes at their actions.

“Save the fighting for Mario and that insufferable human-toadette!” Bowser grumbled. To which all the koopas hastily nodded their heads. “Now, after our small loss at Yoshi’s Island and Ludwig’s failure in Sarasaland-” Ludwig crossed his arms with a little ‘hmph’. “I believe it’s time for our next move!”

The Koopalings, Bowser Jr, Kamek and Zeke begin to pay close attention to Bowser as the Koopa King relays his plans to his underlings. Each of them grinning in turn at Bowser’s plans.

“Brilliant plans, Your Ruthlessness!” Kamek praised

“I can’t wait to see ‘them’ again!” Bowser Jr proclaimed excitedly. Each of the other Koopalings gave their various responses, all excited about the upcoming battles. Zeke on the other hand said nothing as he walked out of the room they were all in, thinking about Serena’s last words in the vision they were all shown.

* * *

 

Mario, Luigi, Serena, Toad and Toadette were well on their way to Peach’s castle, after leaving Yoshi’s Island very early in the morning. The victory feast at Yoshi’s Island now behind them. After the events on the mountain peak, Raphael the raven had returned to his home with his bretheren and Toadette was cleaned up and her wounds were bandaged. Thankfully, with the help of Yellow and Aqua, the injuries on Toadette’s arms barely avoided infection yet the others were still ordered to constantly check on them.

Serena was ordered by Mario to tell them all about the things she had kept secret about Bowser and her predicament when they returned to Peach’s castle, so the Toadstool Princess could hear her story too. But that’s not what Serena was worried about. Toadette had been very distant and unresponsive towards Serena, Mario and Luigi and only sometimes confided with Toad since she was caputred by Troopa’s forces. It scared Serena that the intelligent member of their group was no longer being intelligent, and like her comrades, Serena was starting to assume the worst had happened to their friend, despite Yellow’s reassuring words.

_“Not to worry,” Yellow said in her cold, monotonus voice, “Nothing bad has happened to your friend. I estimate that there is a 99% chance that the one you call ‘Troopa’ left her with a broken spirit.”_

_“‘B-Broken spirit’?” Toad asked, beginning to worry._

_“So, she’s lost her will to fight…” Serena surmised. Toad gave Serena a shocked expression._

_Yellow nodded. “It appears Toadette is not used to being foiled so terribly like this. I recommend that the four of you-” she indicated to Serena, Mario, Luigi and Toad, “will need to find a way to restore her faith in her abilities.”_

_“So let’s go back to Peach’s Castle and find something Toadette can do!” Luigi said, giving the others a determined look._

_Mario, Toad and Serena nodded in agreement. Mario hoisted Toadette onto his back and they all bid Yoshi and his bretheren farewell, finally returning to Peach’s Castle._

“Alright!” Mario said suddenly, shocking Serena from her thoughts, “We’re finally here!”

“Peach’s Castle already?” Serena stated, recovering from her shock. Serena began to look around and her eyes eventually landed on a warp pipe. “O-Oh…”

Toad laughed and the Mario Bros. chuckled, making Serena irritated. “What’s so funny?!” She demanded.

“Y-You were so out of it you didn’t even realise that we only left Yoshi’s Island a few hours ago!” Toad spouted, still laughing.

“You had spaced out for quite some time. We even tried calling out to you.” Mario commented, smiling. He shifted to fix Toadette’s sleeping position on his back to stop her from falling.

“I don’t believe you guys…” Serena mumbled, still annoyed that they were making fun of her.

“Relax. After all, we’re still friends, aren’t we?” Luigi asked

Serena stopped dead in her tracks as Luigi’s remark went through her mind. _“I want to be your friend!”_ a small voice yelled in her mind. Serena suppressed the memory, wiping away a tear that had rolled down her cheek.

“Serena?” Luigi asked, worried

Serena jolted out of her stupor and walked ahead of them. “O-Of course we’re friends. Why wouldn’t we be?” Serena flinched when her voice cracked with sadness, her eyes threatening to release more tears. Serena was glad she was now ahead of them and jumped into the warp pipe before the others.

“I-Is Serena okay?” Toad asked, no longer smiling. “Did we laugh at her too much?”

“No idea.” Mario replied. “But what Luigi said seemed to have triggered the response somehow…”

“Oh…I hope I didn’t make her cry…” Luigi said anxoiusly.

“She’ll be fine. Come on, we’re nearly there. After you, Toad” Mario stated as Toad jumped into the pipe. Mario carefully jumped in himself not long after with Toadette still on his back. Then lastly, Mario was followed by Luigi.

As Luigi exited the warp pipe, the heroes were now all on the border of Toad Town. The mushroom capital was eerily quiet. Usually it was a loud and bustling town, that could be heard from the borders, but not a sound was coming from the town.

Luig was the first to speak. “Strange…” he remarked.

“Can’t be a Bowser attack, right?” Serena asked, dreading the worst.

“Fortunately, no. It’s way too quiet for that.” Mario assured her.

“Maybe we’re too early and everyone is still sleeping?” Toad inquired

“Not that either.” Mario replied, looking up at the position of the sun, shielding his eyes from the harsh light with one of his hands. “We left early in the moring, it’s now sometime in the afternoon from what I can tell.”

“I-I guess we should go investigate then?” Luigi asked nervously.

“We may as well, since we have to pass through here anyways.” Mario shrugged his shoulders to reposition Toadette. He then moved forward towards Toad Town, urging the others to do the same.

Upon reaching Toad Town, Mario, Luigi, Toad and Serena scanned the buildings as they walked past. The silence was deafening. Not a single sound of movement was heard. As they approached the item shop, Mario peeked in and there wasn’t a single civillian in sight. Rejoining the others outside, Mario became wary as they called out, asking for somebody—anybody to come outside and join them, to no avail. “This is starting to get scary…” Luigi mumbled. “Y-You guys don’t think it’s been haunted, do you?” the green plumber suddenly asked in fright, thinking of his ordeals in the Mansions

“We’re fine, Weegui.” Mario assured him, Luigi calming down a little. “If there were boos and other ghosts here, we would have already found them.”

“Besides” Toad said, “E.Gadd would have already sought you out if that was the case!”

“R-Right…thanks.” Luigi replied, his spirits lifting a little.

“Hmm…Perhaps they’re all at Peach’s Castle waiting for us? Has that happened before?” Serena asked the others, as they all stopped for a break in the middle of town.

Toad got into a thinking position. “I don’t know…” he mused

“Th-There has been, once.” Toadette said in a small voice.

“Really Toadette? When?” Serena asked.When it clicked, Mario, Luigi, Toad and Serena gasped. “T-Toadette? You’re awake!” Serena exclaimed, relieved at finally hearing the female toad’s voice.

Mario sat Toadette down and she stretched her legs with a yawn. “I-I have been…for a while.” Toadette finally said after a few seconds of silence.

“How are your arms?” Toad asked worriedly, forgetting about the stiuation at hand.

Toadette examined her bandages, which had small patches of blood where her injuries were underneath. “Apart from the bandages needing to be changed, they just sting.” She said.

“Alright.” Mario said softly, “I’ll change your bandages now, since we’re having a break.” He pulled a fresh set of bandages out of his bag and began to take the old ones off of Toadette’s arms.

Luigi looked around the city center. He moved to the fountain in the middle (which was, oddly enough, still spouting water like it usually would) and glanced down into the water. After a few moments of silence, Luigi spoke up, causing everyone to turn to him. “So…I’ve been thinking. Why did Bowser attack Yoshi’s Island to begin with?” he said to no one in particular.

“I’ve been wondering about that too…” Mario commented. “We heard about the attacks while I was…” Mario stopped, trying to form the rest of his sentence.

“…While you were under Kamek’s influence, right?” Serena asked gently, not wanting to stress the conversation.

“Y-Yeah…” Mario mumbled. “H-He had taunted me before-hand, so I lost it when the Princess told us about the attack during a meeting.”

“Wait…” Toad started slowly, lingering on Mario’s last sentence. “Are you telling us Kamek hadn’t taken over your mind during that meeting?”

Mario slowly shook his head. He finished changing Toadette’s bandages and refused to look at anyone. The beak of his cap hiding the guilty expression he had on his face.

Toad, Luigi and Toadette looked at Mario with equal amounts of shock etched onto their faces. Mario couldn’t bear to look at any of them, knowing this revelation would have their minds reeling, thinking back on their first meeting in the ‘war room’.

“Mario…” Serena said quietly. “It’s not your fault. And I know I wasn’t here for it…but I believe you were under a great deal of stress, so it’s only normal you would snap.” Mario didn’t react to her words. Serena continued. “You wanted to keep everyone safe, but at the same time,  you wanted the others to see that something was wrong with you. Isn’t that right?” she asked, catching a small glimpse of a single tear roll off of Mario’s chin. Serena stood up with a small smile, and moved over to the disheartened plumber. “I understand. And I know you’re feeling bad for what you said to your friends that are here and at the castle. But we all need to move on. There’s no dwelling on the past. That could get you killed in a battle.” She whispered, suddenly giving Mario a comforting hug. The red hero was startled at first, but he slowly returned the gesture, trying not to appear weak to the others.

Toad, Toadette and Luigi were speechless. _“No dwelling on the past.”_ Serena was right. The past was hurting them all. _“They’re not exactly ‘Hero’ material”_ Toad and Toadette removed Mario’s bitter remark from their minds. How were they supposed to let go when they themselves doubted their skills as heroes?

Luigi thought of the time the paper world was mixed with theirs. Mario was estatic upon meeting his paper counterpart, which made Luigi wonder about his own. Did he have a counterpart? Was he forgotten just as much as Luigi himself was? Luigi thought about the times Paper Mario would tell the brothers about his own adventures in his world. His most recent one had involved Paper Mario working together with the Peach, Bowser and Luigi of his world. And upon reaching a certain point in his tale, Paper Mario stopped and spoke in hushed whispers to Mario, refusing to tell Luigi what they were talking about. It annoyed Luigi that not only did Paper Luigi not turn up, but both Mario’s were keeping secrets from him. And that made Luigi all the more determined to find out what they were hiding.

Toadette became lost in her thoughts, unaware that Mario and Serena had stopped embracing, and were preparing to go. Toadette’s mind flashed to her failed mission on the mountain peak. _Her sneaking in, alerting Troopa, being held high as the ravens’ talons dug into her arms. Blue getting shocked in the cage, his screams, Aqua’s screams._ Toadette began to tremble. _Troopa grinned down at Toadette as she struggled from her bonds in the tent._

_“Well, well. The ‘high and mighty’ Toadette, finally captured and forced to watch as her friends pay for her mistake.”  Troopa remarked triumphantly. “Oh how I want to do more to you. But General A. told me to go easy on you. Y’know, if it weren’t for him, I’d leave you barely alive, or dead. Either one is good enough for me. I can just imagine the distraught faces of Mario and his brother as they stand over what’s left of you. And if your ‘pal’ Serena isn’t dead already, she’ll be on our side in the future. I’m thinking she’d be Bowser’s second advisor under Kamek…”_

_“Lies! Serena would never join the likes of you!” Toadette spat, trying to keep it together._

_Toopa shocked the small genius, tapping a button strapped around his left wrist to do so. Toadette screamed in pain. “I’m not finished.” Troopa growled. “Mario will be defeated, all we have to do is target the things he holds dear to him first. Since Bowser has no current plans for the pretty pink princess, and the green one is being preserved for a specific time, you were next on the list. I hope you look back on this after your rescue, and see that you are the first step to Mario’s downfall…” Troopa laughed as Toadette began to sob quietly._

“…ette…!”

Toadette was trembling, tears streaming down her face, not paying attention to her surroundings as her breathing became heavy, focusing on Troopa’s words.

“Damn! Toadette, come back to us!” Serena panicked, staring at her friend’s horrified expression with tears rolling down her friend’s face.

Toadette wasn’t listening. _“You are the first step to Mario’s downfall…”_ Troopa’s words echoed in her mind as the truth hit her. They could fight all they wanted, but Bowser was going to win, no matter what. “H-He’s going to win. Regardless of what we do…” Toadette whispered to noone in particular, still out of it.

“You mean Bowser?” Mario asked.

“Not now!” Toad shouted at Mario, startling the red hero. “We’ve got to wake her up!” he scurried over to his sister, steadily shaking her back to the present. “Toadette?!” Toad asked, “Can you hear me?”

Toadette felt her body moving, and Toad was shouting at her, but she could barely register his words. “F-First step to Mario’s downfall” she uttered, trembling over Troopa’s words as they replayed in her mind.

Luigi saw that Toad’s efforts were futile, and raced to the fountain. He scooped up some water but it was barely enough. Serena followed him and snapped her toadette hat off of its cord, handing it to Luigi. He nodded in return and used the hat to scoop up the water, quickly bringing it over to Toadette and dumping it all ontop of her.

Toadette jolted as she realised she was now covered in cold water. Toad had stopped shaking her and was glaring at Luigi for his actions. Toadette blinked as her breathing slowly returned to normal, wiping her eyes as she realised she had been crying.

“….T-Toadette…?” Toadette looked up at Toad, his eyes glistening with tears. “Are…you okay?”

Toadette paused. “Y-Yes…sorry for scaring you like that…” she wiped more tears off her cheeks as she slowly calmed down.

Serena was suddenly in her view, looking terrified. “You scared us! I’m so sorry I got you caught in a flashback. I-I didn’t mean to make you relive those moments with my words!” Serena got down on her knees, begging for forgiveness.

“S-Serena…” Toadette started, “It’s fine, you don’t need to apologise, you didn’t know it would happen. You had the best of intentions when you spoke to Mario about the past…” Toadette flinched as she almost lost herself again.

“Focus” Mario said. Toad and Serena moved away from Toadette. “You need to look ahead. I know it will be hard. But Bowser won’t win, we’ll all pull through somehow. Just like we always do.”

Toadette sighed. “I-I know…but after what happened…I just can’t bring myself to fight anymore…”

‘Yellow was right then…’ the others thought at the same time.

“Come on.” Luigi said, passing Serena’s wet hat to her, “Let’s head back to the castle now. Peach, Toadsworth and the others are waiting. We need to find the missing toads and I think they’re throwing a party at the castle right now.” He smiled at the others.

Toadette, Toad, Serena and Mario all smile in return. Serena walks up to Toadette and offers a hand to help her stand, which Toadette gratefully takes and stands up. “Are you fine to walk?” Serena asks Toadette.

“Y-Yes. I’ll be fine for the time being. Thanks” The genius smiled at Serena as the group finally began moving on.

“Look at you two.” Mario commented, giving the pair a light smile, “You went from arguing to being good friends.”

“Hey! What about me?” Toad protested.

Serena laughed. “We’re friends too Toad. Don’t worry.” Toadette smiles as Toad cheers.

“And what about Mario and I?” Luigi asked, hoping this time that Serena didn’t act the same way.

“I couldn’t ask for better friends guys, thank you all so much for the adventure so far.”  Serena replied, giving them all a toothless grin. In her mind, an image of a young boy holding a familiar doll appeared and she dismissed it as soon as it came.

“Even though there’s a potential chance of any one of us dying in this adventure?” Toad asked. Toadette flinched and Toad gasped. “I’m sorry! None of us will die! I didn’t mean it like that!”

“I-It’s fine, I know you didn’t mean it that way.” Toadette said.

“So, we’re better friends than that ‘Zeke’ guy?” Mario asked

Serena thought for a moment, looking back to the way Zeke acted on Yoshi’s Island. “For now.”

“For now?!” Mario, Toad and Luigi gasped. Toadette just gave Serena a quizzical look.

“We’re not at Peach’s Castle yet, so I can’t give you all the details. But I believe he’s a good guy, just brainwashed.” Serena told them as they neared the exit of Toad Town.

“Intereseting concept.” Toadette thought aloud.

“Not surprising if you think about it.” Serena said.

“Anyways,” Mario said, “Do you guys think all the toads in Toad Town will shout something like “Welcome back!” or “Surprise!” or something like that?” The group reached the hill overlooking Peach’s Castle. To Serena, it almost felt like she was returning home. Almost.

“Most likely” Toad replied. “Do you think Taste.T made lots of food for us?!” he exclaimed, suddenly getting excited.

“Definitely.” Luigi smiled, Toad’s excitement oozing into the green hero.

“I can’t wait to tell the others about how I single-handedly saved Daisy and got her crown back!” Serena bragged. Mario rolled his eyes with a smile and Toadette gave Serena a grim smile.

“Are going to tell them how you terribly injured yourself in the process?” Toadette asked

Serena thought for a moment. “Hmm…nah. I won’t seem weak if I tell them I punched Ludwig in the nose!”

“If you don’t tell the toads, they’ll end up asking about the bandages around your head anyways.” Mario pointed at Serena’s head, indicating to the bandages.

“Then I’ll just do this!” Serena put her hat back on, forgetting it was wet from when Luigi dumped water onto Toadette. Serena shivers at the cold feeling and takes it off. “Maybe I’ll just tell them…” Serena mumbled, defeated.

“It doesn’t matter! You were brave all the same!” Toad exclaimed “You even saved my life that time too!”

“Heh. Thanks.” Serena said, smiling.

Luigi looks at Serena’s damp hat and back at Toadette. “Err, sorry about dumping all that water on you…” he apologised nervously.

“Huh?” Toadette looked down at her wet clothes and realised that they were, indeed, wet. “Oh…That’s fine. I’ll just change when we get back anyways, besides my dress is dirty and bloodied from my injuries.”  She replied.

Serena examined her clothes and she chuckled lightly to herself. ‘Heh, after I got hit by Raphael, my clothes got all dirty after Daisy cleaned them. Ooops…’ she thought, not particularly caring about the state of her clothes.

“Umm…You’re welcome?” Luigi responded. A small laugh bubbled from Toadette in reaction to Luigi’s timidness who rubbed the back of his hand in an embarrassed manner.

“Almost there.” Mario said as the group neared the doors to Peach’s Castle.

Serena looked up at the castle. “So, we’re really back this time, huh?”

Mario chuckled. “This time we’re here.”

“I wonder if they were expecting our arrival so early?” Toad questioned.

“Only one way to find out!” Serena moves forwards and puts both hands on each of the doorknobs. She then takes a steady breath and steps back so she can open the doors. There is a bright light that blinds the five as they walk into the castle. The light dies down and—

“WELCOME BACK!” Princess Peach, Toadsworth and all the toads of Toad Town and the castle shout happily. The group of five flinch at the ‘surprising’ surprise, stunned by the loud voices. Peach and Toadsworth who were both standing infront of the still cheering toads approach the heroes with a smile.

Mario meets Peach halfway and the two share a loving embrace. Toadsworth scoffs at the gesture but he can’t help but smile at the reunion. After a moment, the couple parts and Peach looks over to the others with a gasp. “O-Oh my.” She said, paying closer attention to Serena and Toadette. “You two should change before we begin celebrations.” Peach said sternly, her personality doing a 180.

“Erm…sure.” Toadette replied meekly.

“Sure thing Princess!” Serena managed, slightly freaked out by Peach’s reaction to their clothes. ‘Why did I get the feeling you’d react this way?’ She then thought.

Peach then suddenly smiled as if nothing happened. “Good. Then let’s go!” Peach grabbed onto Serena and Toadette, her hands grasped around an arm of each female and cartered the two off, mindful of Toadette’s injuries. Unfortunately for Serena, the arm she injured against her fight with Raphael began to throb in pain as Peach dragged her along and Serena had to avoid reacting to it so nobody noticed.

Toadette and Serena looked back to Mario, Luigi and Toad as Peach dragged them away. They gave their friends pleading looks as if to say “Get us out of this mess!” Mario and Luigi chuckle and Toad bursts out laughing.

“You can start without us.” Peach says to Toadsworth as the Toadstool Princess leaves the room.

Toadsworth salutes in response before turning to everyone else in the room. “You heard the Princess! Let’s party!” he ordered, accompanied by cheers from all the toads in the room. Mario, Luigi and Toad face each other, unsure of what to do as all the toads and Toadsworth begin eating, laughing and chatting.

“So…do we wait for Toadette, Serena and Peach to return?” Mario asked

“I suppose we should just celebrate like Toadsworth ‘ordered’ us to.” Toad replied.

“And we do that how?” Luigi wondered

“Just talk to the toads, I’m sure they’ve been in the dark about our adventure so far. May as well fill them in.” Mario stated

“I’m going to eat something! All I’ve had is dried fruit and crackers for the past few days!” Toad proclaimed, running off to a table filled with sweets.

“I honestly don’t see the need to party. We may have won those battles—at a cost for some of us, but we haven’t won the war. Bowser isn’t going to idly stand by while we party.” Mario whispered to Luigi once Toad was out of earshot.

“I guess this is Peach’s way of keeping up the toads’ morale?” Luigi suggested, whispering back.

“Probably. So either something bad is happening, or Peach is worried about something.”

“I’d go with both…” Luigi thinks for a moment, “Say, Mario…I’ve been wondering…”

“Hmm? Something wrong?”

“When our paper friends arrived in this world by my fault…where was the paper version of me during that whole time?” Luigi asked, concerned.

Mario thought for a moment, trying to form an explanation. “No idea, nobody mentioned him. Only Paper Mario did when he told us about his adventures in his world. I’m surprised Starlow didn’t ask about it either…”

“You don’t think he’s…dead…do you?” Luigi gave Mario a panicked look.

“I highly doubt that. My counterpart would have said so otherwise…”

“Are you sure? Because even Paper Bowser Jr. ended up in this world.”

“That may be true, but do you think, that maybe something prevented Paper Luigi in coming here? Perhaps he was scared and found a way to stay in the book.”

“Then what about that one conversation that you and Paper Mario had together in secrecy?”

Mario froze. He remembered that conversation well. While it was true by Paper Mario’s words that Paper Luigi was, in fact, alive, there was one adventure where the Mario, Peach, Bowser and Luigi of the Paper World had worked together to save their world. Mario and Luigi had heard the story, but there was one part of the adventure that Paper Mario refused to share with either Luigi. _“No matter what, never tell Luigi that his paper self was turned evil and attacked us all numerous times. If either one found out, it would break their hearts.”_ Mario still heeded that warning to this day. It didn’t explain why they didn’t meet Paper Luigi, but perhaps it was because of that event that somehow stopped Luigi from coming forth? Mario realised Luigi was still awaiting an answer, looking at him with suspicion. “What conversation? Are you okay Weegui?” Mario said, trying to sound concerned for his brother.

Luigi narrowed his eyes at the red hero. “Bro, why are you lying to me?” he asked, growing annoyed.

“What do you mean? I’m being honest here.” Mario replied, suddenly feeling bad for lying.

“You’re hiding something Mario, I know it.”

“Weegui—”

“Don’t ‘Weegui’ me.” Luigi cut him off, glaring at his brother. “I know you’re not telling me something. And whether its today or another day, I will find out.” Luigi vowed, walking off to the second floor and ignoring any toad that called out to the green hero.

Mario sighed. He felt somewhat surprised by Luigi’s sudden burst of anger, and had no idea this was a problem that had been bugging Luigi for quite some time. The red plumber looked around the main entrance room, seeing all the toads having fun and partying. Mario decided to join them while waiting for Toadette and Serena to return, not that he particulary wanted to join the celebrating toads anyways.

* * *

 

 Serena was fuming. Not only did Mario, Luigi and Toad not try to help her and Toadette out of this predicament, Princess Peach had decided it would be great to give the two a makeover! Toadette didn’t feel any peachier than Serena did. Neither of them wanted to be dressed up by Peach, lover of pink. The two were currently waiting in what appeared to be Princess Peach’s bedroom. If Serena didn’t already dispise pink, she did now. All the two could do was wait on a sofa for Peach to return.

Toadette groaned. “How did we get ourselves into this mess?” She complained while Peach was in another room to sort out their outfits.

“Because we totally decided to get our clothes dirty.” Serena replied sarcastically.

“I hope this is over and done with soon…I just wanna go back to the others…”

“Me too. Let’s hope Toad doesn’t eat all the sweets on us.” Serena smiled, letting out a small giggle at the thought.

Toadette smiles briefly before frowning. Serena looks at her friend with concern. “Are you okay?” she asks.

Toadette examines the bandaged wounds on her arms with a sigh before looking at Serena, her expression downcast. “I’m fine. But…there was something Troopa told me while I was being held captive…” Toadette put her hands to her head and shook her head rapidly to avoid the oncoming flashbacks.

Serena gives Toadette a sympathetic look. “It’s okay. You don’t need to tell me if it’s causing you this much trouble.” She said softly, her voiced laced with worry.

Toadette moved her hands when she was sure the flashbacks were gone before giving Serena a reassuring smile. “It’s okay. I need to get this out. It’s important.” Serena nodded and gestured for Toadette to continue, which Toadette took a deep breath, exhaled, then she slowly told Serena what happened in the tent—everything that Troopa told her. Serena’s expression never changed, but her eyes went wide as Toadette told her friend about Troopa’s last words. It seemed like an eternity for Toadette before Serena finally reacted. But her actions surprised the genius as Serena suddenly leaned forward a bit, putting her hands firmly on Toadette’s shoulders, a calm—but serious—look on her face.

“Toadette. Listen to me.” Serena said, never breaking eye contact with Toadette, “No matter what, you and I will both make sure that Mario never falls. You and I will make sure that none of them—Mario, Luigi, Toad, Princess Peach, Toadsworth, and the inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom, and even Daisy and those in Sarasaland—will ever fall into Bowser’s clutches. If they do, I will get them back before they have a chance of doing anything to our friends!” Serena vowed.

Toadette’s eyes widened in shock, her shoulders trembling under Serena’s grip. The genius was trying hard not to cry. “Y-You mean it?” she asked. “No harm will come to Mario and the others?”

Serena smiled. “I can’t garauntee that they won’t be injured. But I promise that nobody will die in this war!” Serena promised, her expression determined.

“Y-You swear? What about you?”

“I’ll be fine. I swear to whatever god created this world, I will make sure that no serious harm will come to any of us!”

To say Toadette was surprised would be an understatement. Not only was she shocked by Serena’s resolve, but the human-turned-toadette was promising to keep them all alive—in a war where death was a potential fate. It warmed the genius’ heart to know that Serena was trying to help them this badly. Toadette couldn’t stop the single tear that ran down her cheek. “Th-Thank you…” she whispered quietly.

Serena smiled softly, wiping away the tear. “Now that that’s all out of the way, how about we get this party started?”

Toadette grinned and not a moment too soon, Peach returned with clothes in her arms. “I’m back!” the princess called cheerily.

Serena quietly groaned. “We have to get through this first…” she quietly complained. Toadette couldn’t help but laugh.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! I got focused on posting on Fanfiction.net. It's under the same name and same account, so if you want all current 18 chapters, check it out!**

**Magyk_Foal1, out!**


	8. How I Met Your Enemy

Toad was enjoying his time during the party. He couldn't help but grab whatever sweets he could find. After eating dried fruit and nuts during his travels, Toad couldn't help but chow down on Taste.T's wonderful selection of chocolates and treats made for this occasion. Despite the cheerful and celebratory atmosphere, Toad was not at ease at all. While the inhabitants of Toad Town and Peach's Castle were partying, Toad couldn't help but feel…cautious, anxious even. Toad felt that despite Toadsworth and all the toads partying, there was still tension in the air. He had seen the Mario Bros. argue quietly about something before Luigi stormed off, but that wasn't all.

It was like the entire Castle was on edge.

Toad could see that the toads were enjoying themselves and were happily partying to their hearts content. But once in a while, one of them would pause, look around or sigh, and then continue partying as if nothing happened. Toad thought that the toads were thinking the same as he, Mario, Luigi, Toadette and Serena; that this was no time for partying. While he did believe Peach did this in the best interest of the Mushroom Kingdom, to keep their spirits up. But as far as they knew, Bowser was plotting his next attack while they partied. That thought made Toad feel sick in his stomach. Or was it from all the chocolates he'd eaten? Toad frowned, wondering when Serena and his sister would return from Peach's makeover session. They had been gone a while now and they needed to break the tension in the room, perhaps even bring Luigi back and get the Bros. to reconcile. Toad sighs, considering the option to go find Luigi himself, or Serena and Toadette, but ultimately decides against both and returns to the party.

* * *

It had been a few years now since the King had seen the Mario Bros. and during their years of absence from the Kingdom, the King and his people had prospered since his coronation. Occasionally the King would reminisce about the days where he, Luigi and Mario had worked together to save the Kingdom from the villainous Bowletta—a terrifying force he hoped to never see again. Part of him wished he could see the brothers once more, he'd love to see them just one more time. But that would mean that his Kingdom, and potentially the Mushroom Kingdom, could be in danger once more. He secretly wished that he could see Luigi more, as he was a closer friend to the new King than Mario ever was. The used-to-be Prince sighed, wishing that something exciting would happen, something that would bring Luigi and Mario back to him.

"My Prin—I mean King!" One of his bean-shaped subjects called, racing into the throne room the King was currently in.

"What is it?" Asked the King, secretly hoping for news of an invasion.

"The enemy has been spotted! They have arrived in a medium-sized flying castle and are landing near Woohoo Hooniversity!"

"Are they now? How large is the enemy?"

"Large! Especially the female koopa!" the King's servant joked, to which the King gave him a wry smile. "A-All jokes aside…we might need to call for help. Sir."

"Help, you say?" The King questioned, leaning forward in his throne, his heart fluttering with excitement.

"Aye, Sir! The Mushroom Kingdom may be able to help us again."

"Send a message at once. I shall intercept the enemy myself."

"But…My King, that is too danger—!"

"I shall be fine, you needn't worry yourself. Just until help arrives." The King replied sternly

"…Yessir!" The King's subject ran out of the throne room, issuing orders to a few of his comrades.

The King smiled, finally getting what he wished for. He did not want ill will to come to his subjects, all he wanted was to see his old friends. The King did something he had not done in a while. He smiled. "Luigi…Mario…I shall see you both soon." He said to himself, unable to hide his smile. The King got off of his throne and went to find his old hover board. He was going to need it.

* * *

"Do I really have to wear this?" Serena groaned again in complaint.

"Yes you do." Peach said, her voice brimming with authority. "I order the both of you to enjoy yourselves tonight."

Toadette groaned as well. "As you wish. Princess." She said through clenched teeth. The genius really didn't like parties.

Peach smiled. "Of course you will. You deserve it." Peach carried on as if neither of the toadettes were complaining. The three were walking back to the main room where the party was being held.

"So…why a party in the afternoon?" Serena questioned, looking out at the afternoon sky through a window as they walked past.

"Simple. The toads have to return to their homes before dark." Peach replied, as if it were obvious.

"Huh…" Serena murmured, becoming lost in her thoughts.

"Anyways, I know everyone out there is just going to love your outfits!" Peach said, suddenly gushing over the girls' clothes once more.

Serena and Toadette groaned in annoyance as Peach complimented them all over again. This was going to be a long night….

* * *

Mario sighed. Today really wasn't his day. First it had started out fine, then when they reached Toad Town, it had all gone downhill for him. He, for the first time, had been reduced to a sobbing mess in front of the very people he was working so hard to protect, and due to the other-worldly toadette, no less. Then he had to sit and watch as Toadette, the brains of the group, suffered through a flashback he couldn't save her from and Luigi had the idea of pouring water on her. Not even Peach's party could cheer Mario up this time, as this was usually when Peach would get kidnapped by Bowser for the umpteenth time. Then Luigi just had to ask him about Paper Luigi—and the very secret that Mario had been told by his paper self to keep from his brother. Mario was sure that whatever happened next in his day, wouldn't be able to match up to what has already transpired. Mario lifted his head to see the doors leading to the second floor open, Luigi returning to the party. Luigi seemed to have calmed down enough to come back. If only he could tell Luigi what really happened. Mario saw that Toad had run up to Luigi, and the two had struck up a conversation, both walking towards Mario as they did.

"I've always wanted to go to the Bean-Bean Kingdom!" Toad was saying enthusiastically. "I've only heard about it from you guys, I've always wanted to go!"

"Really now?" Luigi chuckled. "Maybe when this is all over, we can go back there and visit!"

"Woohoo!" Toad cheered.

"Making plans for after the battle already?" Mario asked the two with a smile, hoping Luigi was better.

Luigi stared, not expecting Mario to join their conversation. Toad gave Luigi a curious look and the green hero cleared his throat. "W-Well, we gotta be optimistic about somethin'" Luigi replied meekly, his voice small.

"Perhaps we can take Toad, Toadette and Serena with us to places we've been to in the past—right after we storm Bowser's Castle." Mario said, grinning.

"Yeah! That sounds like fun!" Toad cheered, fist pumping the air in celebration.

"So, I guess Bowser's Castle would be next then, right?" Luigi asked, crossing his arms and giving Mario an irritated look.

"We'll be fine. We're more than ready to storm his castle." Mario said, not liking Luigi's tone.

"Alright! I can't wait to bash that Koopa's head in!" Toad exclaimed, a clenched fist in front of him, a determined look on his face. He hadn't noticed the Bros. hostility towards one another yet.

"Oh yeah? I have a feeling you're missing something." Luigi responded, ignoring Toad.

"Alright. What am I missing?" Mario inquired, crossing his arms and giving Luigi a smug look.

"The team's morale seems a bit uneasy lately." Luigi said, giving Mario a firm look.

Mario flinched, any trace of smugness gone. Toad looked up at the brothers and finally noticed the tension between them. "Umm…guys?" Toad asked uneasily.

Mario and Luigi glanced at Toad, as if they had forgotten he was there. And quite suddenly, Toad realised, all the tension between the two vanished. "Yes, Toad?" they both asked, looking down at Toad as if nothing were wrong.

"W-Were you guys just…fighting?" Toad questioned, giving the Bros. a sad look.

"Not at all." Mario said, giving a sideways glance to Luigi.

Luigi coughed. "Y-Yeah…not at all…" Luigi muttered.

Toad stared at the two, before shaking his head. "Er…sure…" he could've sworn there was tension between the two. Was there?

"For the last time, Peach! Stop complimenting me!" a familiar voice shouted from a nearby set of doors. The entire 'party' room halted, as if frozen in time. Even the music in the background came to an abrupt stop, as if a record suddenly came to a halt.

Mario, Luigi and Toad stared at the doors as Peach pulled them open. Serena (the one who had yelled), was glaring at Peach and stopped when she noticed everyone was staring at her, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Toadette was behind them, face palming at the scene and muttering something under her breath. The entire room was silent as the toads eyes fell on Serena's and Toadette's outfits. Serena was in a plain yellow dress that ended just under her knees, her brown hair untied and reaching to the middle of her back. Toadette's dress was similar in size to Serena's, but was pink instead. Toadette's pink hair remained in the signature braids (which Toadette was grateful for).

The toads in the room stared at the arrivals, the room was silent for a few moments and then one by one, they started to cheer. "Woo! The saviour of Sarasaland is here!" One shouted.

"Serena, our new hero!" another cheered.

Serena was astonished. "W-Why are they cheering for me?" She asked Peach quietly.

"Simple. They were sceptical of you at the beginning, and they changed their opinion of you when I told them you got Daisy's crown back." Peach replied.

Serena remembered the looks she received when she first wandered the halls of Peach's Castle. All the whispers she heard…and now they were cheering? Serena was very surprised. She wondered if Peach had told them of the injuries she had received during the attempt of getting Daisy's crown back.

"I just told them you saved Daisy's crown." Peach said, cutting into Serena's thoughts. "But you get to tell them the rest."

"O-Okay…" Serena said tentatively. Serena had never been called a hero before. It felt nice being appreciated though. Serena wasn't appreciated too much in her world, so all this attention made her feel uneasy. In her mind, the cheering toads became jeering school children, and they were all pointing at her, teasing her. Serena's eyes went wide as she stood back a bit, trying to escape the memory she thought was long gone.

"Serena?" Toadette whispered, tapping her lightly on the arm.

Serena jumped in surprise, jolting out of her past. The toads no longer looked like teasing children anymore. "U-Um…yeah…I'm fine." She muttered in return.

"Alright everyone." Peach said, getting everyone's attention. "Let's start the party!" the toads let out a cheer as Peach ushered Serena and Toadette to the Bros. and Toad.

Serena looked between Mario and Luigi as they arrived. Serena could almost swear the two were tense, as if the brothers had had a fight recently. "Are you two okay?" She asked the plumbers, giving them a concerned expression.

Mario and Luigi shared a look before smiling. "Just fine Serena. Just enjoy the party." Mario told her, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." Luigi said, almost forcefully.

Serena looked at the Bros., as if she were considering saying something else, but she decided against it and looked at Toad. That was when she realised he was gawking at her, and Serena suddenly felt uncomfortable under his gaze. "Er…Toad…?"

Toad flinched when Serena awkwardly called out to him. He hadn't realised that he'd been staring at Serena this entire time, and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Toad gave Serena a confused look before clearing his throat. "Y-Yes? I was staring off into the distance…" he managed, inwardly sighing with relief.

"I see…" That was all Serena said before her attention was drawn to the Bros. There definitely seemed to be a thick, tense atmosphere in the air, around the two plumbers.

Toadette and Peach looked at Mario and Luigi as well and they each frowned at Mario and Luigi. "Now that we're all here. We need to talk." Peach said suddenly, her voice brimming with authority.

"About what?" Serena asked.

"We need to figure out what to do next." Peach replied, the heroes each giving Peach quizzical looks.

"Isn't this the part where we take on Bowser?" Mario asked.

Peach shook her head. "Please, we need to discuss this now. Something about an idea of Serena's that Toadette told me about."

"Alright." Luigi said. "Let's go to the 'war room' to discuss matters further."

"Right. Let us go then." Peach walked off, and not long after, the five heroes followed her. The toads in the room continued to party, along with Toadsworth, forgetting all about their heroes and Princess.

* * *

In the 'war room' Peach sat at one end of the dining table. Serena, Toadette and Luigi were on her right while Mario and Toad sat on her left. Peach had a grave expression on her face, looking at each of the heroes in turn. Just by looking at them, Peach could tell that they had already gone through a lot. She took a deep breath, then exhaled before beginning. "Well, I guess it's time I hear everything from all of you now. And no leaving anything out." She said, practically commanding the group.

Toad hesitated before telling Peach about the battle in Sarasaland, most of which Peach already knew, followed by the events of Yoshi's Island from Toad's point of view. When asked, Toad had to tell Peach everything that Ludwig said during their time in the Desert Kingdom, leaving out that Ludwig and Serena had a private conversation.

Peach was aghast, looking at Toadette. "Oh my…are you alright?" She asked the genius with genuine concern.

Toadette thought for a moment, hesitating before she gave the Princess a nod

When Toad had finished, Serena frowned. "Toad's recount was accurate, but there were some things that I feel were left out…" Toad flinched under Peach's stare as Serena eyed Mario, who gave her a nod, and the human-turned-toadette recounted everything; how she turned up in the Mushroom Kingdom, leaving out the whole 'sucked into a portal via video game' part and instead telling them Kamek spoke to her through a dream, leading her to get sucked into a portal upon waking (Serena wasn't ready to go down that path. Yet.). Serena then proceeded to tell the group about her dream messages from Bowser and Kamek, how they had been trying to coax her to their side, leaving everyone speechless.

"Wow…I had no idea…" was all Peach said, clearly surprised by Serena's recount.

"So Bowser really was trying to recruit you…" Mario mumbled to himself, lost in thought.

Toad looked away, remembering how cruel he was to Serena on Yoshi's Island and he instantly felt guilty.

Toadette frowned. So Troopa had been right…at least only by a little bit.

"So I guess you two have something to say to Serena then?" Luigi asked, giving Mario and Toad a firm look.

Mario and Toad both looked at Serena directly, who was startled by their guilty expressions. There was a moment of silence in the room, before Serena smiled with a small giggle, confusing both Mario and Toad and earning strange looks from Luigi and Toadette. "I'm sorry guys. I should have told you all of this sooner. I was just scared that I would never be able to return home." Serena said with a sad smile.

Mario sighed. "That's why you didn't tell us?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

"And I wasn't sure how you would react…" Serena muttered, wanting to shrink in her chair.

There was a pause in the room. "…Really? I for one, would have decided to help you find a way home from the get-go." Mario said, smiling.

"Yeah! I wish you told us in the first place, then we wouldn't be having this discussion." Toad chimed in.

"Screw Bowser!" Luigi said, grinning. "No matter who he has on his side, we always beat him!"

"Statistically speaking, the good guys have always won!" Toadette said, matter-of-factly.

"Bowser isn't going to win anytime soon." Peach said confidently

Serena looked at everyone around the table in turn, and tears began to form in her eyes. Everyone sitting around the table had just told her that they were all on her side as much as she were on theirs. Not only that, everybody had voiced their devotion towards helping the otherworldly toadette in finding a way home. "Y-You guys really mean it?" Serena stammered, the group becoming startled when a tear rolls down her cheek. "Y-You'll all help me find a way home?"

"Of course" Mario said softly, "It's the least we can do in return for helping us in this war."

"Besides, who ever said we weren't going to help you?" Toad questioned

Serena felt overwhelmed, they were willing to help her? This was a first for her. With very little friends to go by, she couldn't depend on many people to begin with back home, and her parents were always out. Serena trembled as tear after tear rolled silently rolled down her cheek.

"Serena?" Peach asked with genuine concern, "What's the matter?"

"N-Nothing…Just…overwhelmed" Serena replied, trying to hold back a sob.

"Well something is definitely wrong." Peach said, "Those aren't tears of joy." She pointed out.

"It's not about Zeke, is it?" Toad huffed. Serena hesitated before nodding. Seeing Serena the way she is now, he was really starting to hate this guy.

"Zeke?" Peach questioned

"Bowser's new minion, and Serena's friend from her world." Luigi supplied.

"Oh my…" was all she said.

"He was one of my closest friends, and my first since I moved to a new home." Serena mumbled

"We're getting a flashback here aren't we?" Toadette asked. Toad glared at his sister and she apologised, allowing Serena to tell the story of how she met Zeke.

_Flashback_

_Serena (as a twelve year old) watched as the other children pointed at her and jeered. She couldn't hear what they were saying anymore, but she could tell that they were making fun of her once more. It wasn't her fault that her parents went travelling all the time, it didn't matter that she had to sometimes move to a new school (like Serena recently had), and it certainly didn't matter that she was shorter than most of the kids at school. But her classmates didn't think the same way, they all thought she was a baby, especially when she first told them that she loved playing Mario. Serena had just wanted to make friends, but none of the kids wanted anything to do with her._

_"_ _Please…stop…I just wanted to be friends…" Serena tearfully begged to the children, wishing they would leave her alone._

_Her cries were unheard as some of the children continued;_  
"Shorty!"  
"You parents hate you! That's why they go on trips!"  
"You're such a baby! Only babies play Mario!"

_"_ _That's not true!" Serena yelled. Some of the kids passing by stopped and looked at her, and none of them stepped in to help the victimised girl._

_"_ _Go back to grade school, Baby!" shouted one of the kids teasing Serena_

_"_ _No!" Serena sobbed. Why couldn't they be nice to her?_

_"_ _I'll be your friend" someone said quietly, enough for Serena to hear._

_All the kids stopped as a young boy holding a small Luigi doll walked into the middle of the circle of students that had surrounded Serena. He had black, curly hair, and he was taller than Serena, but he was shorter than some of the other students. His brown eyes were focused on Serena as he nervously played with his red shirt that was slightly tucked into his blue jeans. One of the laces on his black shoes were loose but the boy payed no mind to it._

_"_ _Oh…it's_ _**you** _ _…Zeke…" one of the kids said._

_"_ _The other baby who carries_ _**that** _ _**doll** _ _everywhere." Said another._

_"_ _I'll be your friend, Serena!" Zeke suddenly shouted, making the other kids grow quiet._

_Serena was in awe at the young boy's bravery and was feeling overwhelmed by his desire to be friends with her. "R-Really?" She asked hopefully, no longer caring about the students around her._

_"_ _Really." Zeke replied, giving her a grin._

_The students each had varying looks of disdain on their faces. One of them went to say something, but a teacher shouted and the bell resounded, signalling the end of lunch. The children fled, leaving Zeke and Serena to return to class, their day infinitely better than it was a few minutes ago._

_End Flashback_

"I see…" Mario said quietly, lost in thought as he tried to process what Serena told them.

"Since that day…we've been close friends." Serena explained. "So I guess you guys can understand why I'm so upset about this…"

"That jerk!" Toad suddenly shouted. "He doesn't sound like a friend at all! Especially with how he treated you at Yoshi's Island!"

Serena gave him a sad smile. "That's not the point though. He told me he would never join Bowser's side."

"B-Bowser's…side…?" Luigi asked, not liking where this was going.

The room went silent as the whole group sat in stunned silence. Serena sighed and gave them all a serious look. "So…you guys up for another, less depressing story?"

* * *

The King was confused. He heard there was a flying castle on its way here, yet as he flew over it on his hover board, there was no sign of enemy activity since it landed. The silence from his Beanie-Talkie wasn't helping any either. He should have heard from one of his subordinates by now. There was no sign of the 'female koopa' he was told about, and he vaguely remembered a large, pink koopa from all those years ago. Was that it? He wasn't too sure. Just as the King was about to fly back to his castle, the Beanie-Talkie whirred to life, causing the King to stop and hold the Talkie to his face. "Hello? Is someone there?" He asked, almost desperately.

"Yessir!" Came the voice of a Beanie, emanating from the Beanie-Talkie. There was a pause. "Are you alright, Sir? You sound a little distraught there."

"I'm fine. Just worried for my men, Sergeant Pinto." The King replied. "I hadn't heard anything from you at all."

"Err, sorry Sir" the Sergeant responded. "We were a little busy scouting the inside of this castle."

"Alright. What's it like?"

"Empty, Sir. Not a single enemy in sight. My men and I are searching, but we can't find a single soul."

"Keep looking. Try the University if you have to. We need to find the enemy's position before help arrives." The King pressed urgently.

"We'll get to it right away Sir."

The King sighed as he could hear background noises coming from the Talkie. Sergeant Pinto's voice could be heard as he issued orders to his soldiers, the Talkie turning off soon after. The King hoped that his men found something soon, otherwise he was going to start fearing the worst. He was about to check out the castle himself, feeling too exposed hovering in the air when an explosion erupted from the side of the castle. The force of wind that came from the explosion nearly pushed the King off of his board, leaving him holding onto the edge of it with his life at stake. The King's hair was in disarray, he realised, as he heaved himself back onto his board. Whoever caused his royal style to be ruined was going to pay. The King immediately whipped out his Beanie-Talkie, wanting to find out what happened inside. "Pinto!" He shouted, desperately hoping for a reply. "Pinto, come in! Do you read me?!"

It felt like a long time before the Sergeant replied. "L-Loud and clear…Sir." He murmured, his voice hoarse. The King heard a series of coughs from the Talkie, and he began to worry more.

"Wh-What happened?" The King spluttered, "I'm coming, hang tight!"

"No!" Pinto shouted, surprising the King. "Sorry, but I won't allow it Sir." He heaved.

"Why not?"

"W-We searched an empty room. O-One of my men stepped on a plate…and the room exploded." Pinto said, clearly struggling to get the words across.

"And why can't I come help?" The King asked, becoming desperate.

"B-Because-!" Before Pinto could properly reply, there was another explosion, and the King rushed forward on his board.

"Pinto!" The King screamed, hoping to reach his loyal Sergeant on time. He wasn't going to lose any men today. Or any other day for that matter. But as the King neared the castle, there was an explosion to his left and the King was blasted off his board.

Then his world went black.

* * *

Zeke frowned, looking at the small, green object in his hand. A part of his brain told him this was important, but he couldn't think of how. Especially now that he'd been using it for target practice. He had nothing to do while Bowser prepped the next wave, after sending a fleet to a distant kingdom. 'His Ruthlessness' as Kamek called him, had been in high spirits lately. It seemed the Koopa King had more devious plans in the making. Not even the quarreling of the Koopalings bothered him, now that some were off on missions. Although Ludwig was getting rather frustrating, talking nonstop about that insufferable 'toadette', and his desire for revenge. Zeke wished that he could be out there, fighting the 'good side' as those mushrooms called themselves.

"Zeke." Kamek's voice suddenly ran through his mind. "Your Lordship wishes to see you."

"About time." Zeke said aloud, a scowl on his face. He dropped the object in his hands and walked out of his room.

The green object he had been holding was a Luigi doll.


	9. Beanish Fever

So…let me get this straight…" Peach started. "Instead of telling us that our world is a video game in your world, and that you knew us as characters from the games you played and Kamek didn't bring you here when you woke from a dream, but instead came here through a video game you were playing based on one of Mario's and Luigi's adventures?"

"You got it." Serena replied. "It's not too confusing if you don't think about it too much."

"So why lie to us in the first place?" Mario asked, irritated.

Serena sighed. "Do you think you would believe a random toadette who fell from the sky, claiming that she came from another world and has Bowser on her heels?"

"I've been believing everything the one in front of me has told me so far." Mario said.

"It's the whole Bowser thing all over again, we can't trust you if you don't be honest." Toad huffed.

"What am I supposed to do? Turn up one day and say; 'Hey, guess what? Your world is made of tiny little pixels in my world in a far off universe'?" Serena snapped

Peach sighed quietly. It seems the group has a long way to go before they could fully trust each other. Peach wished that they would get along for once, she even heard from Daisy and Yoshi that the group had been seen arguing with each other numerous times. Mario was certainly a hard one to work with sometimes, refusing to let others get hurt for his sake. Not to mention, her hero clearly disliked the way Serena was hiding things from them.

"So…I guess we're not going back to the party?" Luigi asked quietly.

"Thankfully, no." Toadette replied, having been the only one who heard him. Luigi sighed in response, watching Toad, Mario, and Serena quarrel once more.

"So why?" Mario asked, his irritation growing, "Why would you hide anything from us? You know you can trust us."

"Was I supposed to know my favourite video game characters would be living in a different universe? For all I knew, you guys could have hated me, showed me to Bowser, believe I was crazy and toss me in the castle dungeon." Serena retorted

"We'd never do that to you! We're only saying this because when you don't tell us these things, it creates suspicion which prevents us from trusting each other." Toad said

"Remember what I just told you guys? I barely had any friends, how could I learn to properly trust people?" Serena countered.

Mario and Toad flinched, their irritation for Serena ebbing away.

"Just a side note guys…" Luigi piped up, "This isn't the time for arguing. We need to decide on our next course of action."

"And figure out Bowser's plans." Toadette added.

Peach sighed with relief as Serena, Mario and Toad slowly calmed down and murmured apologies to each other. "Okay, now that that's all out of the way, we can understand our enemies, and allies, a little better. At the moment we know next to nothing about their plans. But as long as I'm not missing anything else, am I correct in saying that Ludwig told Serena that Bowser is interested in particular items in various places?" The group nodded collectively, allowing Peach to continue on. "Alright. So far, we know that their first aim was to distract us by possessing Mario-" Mario flinched at this, letting out a small sigh, "And by invading Yoshi's Island, which allowed them to try and take Daisy's crown in Sarasaland. But what they didn't account for, was that we sent aid to Sarasaland first, stopping them in their plans."

"Sounds a hundred per cent accurate, Princess." Toadette said, smiling.

"So what would they be after next?" Mario asked, "The Beanstar? Rosalina's Observatory? The Shine Sprites?"

Peach thought for a moment. "I would think that Bowser would go for all of those and more. Though it pains me to say that I don't know the order he's visiting all these places in."

"'Visiting' is putting it rather lightly, don't you think?" Toadette questioned

"Invading." Peach corrected herself.

"So…does that mean Bowser will eventually come after you, Princess?" Toad asked

Everybody sighed. "Let's…hope that Bowser has me lower down on the list. Capture is generally inevitable, but I'd like to remain here as long as possible." Peach replied grimly.

"A-And the Dark Moon?" Luigi whimpered. "If he takes that, I-I'll have to go ghost hunting again!"

"Probably" Toadette said.

"A-Aah! No! This is bad!" Luigi cried, beginning to panic. "If the ghosts get out, we'll have to deal with Hiders, Sneakers, King Boo, Greenies…"

"We'll be fine, Luigi." Serena said, giving him a hopeful smile.

"And the Polterpups! They were so annoying!" Luigi suddenly bashed his fists into the table in anger.

The room fell silent as everyone stared at Luigi. "A-Are you okay?" Mario asked his brother with concern.

Luigi hesitated before nodding. "Yes…but those Polterpups were just so…frustrating!" Luigi said, clearly irritated.

"W-We'll…cross that bridge when we get to it…." Serena stated.

"O-Okay…" Luigi said, calming down.

"While I agree that the Dark Moon's disappearance could be very troublesome, we need to make sure we're ready for anything." Peach said. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Bowser managed to find a way to the Paper World. Since we know what Kamek is already capable of."

"Speaking of the Paper World…" Luigi started. Mario gave his brother a stern look, making Luigi drop the subject. "…I wonder how they're doing…" he finished lamely.

"I'm sure we—I mean our other selves, are fine, though I wish we could see them again during better times." Peach said, looking at Mario and Luigi concern.

"I'm sure there will be a time where we can see them again." Toadette said, with a smug grin on her face, "I've been waiting to make new inventions with the paper toads!"

Serena looked at Toadette and trembled. "You're scaring me…"

Peach let out a small giggle. "I've been wondering…" She said, gaining everyone's attention. "Since we're talking about the Paper World, I spoke with my paper self, during our last adventure, and we were talking about…changes."

"Changes?" Mario, Luigi, Toad and Toadette asked together. Serena just stared.

"I wonder what it would be like if I dyed my hair purple… and wore green dresses instead. What do you all think?"

"NO!" The four yelled at the same time. To say Peach and Serena were surprised would be an understatement.

"What's wrong with a new look once in a while?" Peach asked sweetly

"Just. Don't." Mario said with a look of authority.

"Last time you tried was a travesty…" Luigi whined

"It was terrible!" Toad and Toadette chorused together.

"Umm…travesty…?" Serena inquired

Toadette sighed. "Last time Peach decided she wanted to change her looks, she tried to look like Daisy." The genius explained.

"Oh dear…" Serena said with false sympathy.

"It was terrible!" Toad said, "The Princess did it during a party, and when Daisy left with her people to return to Sarasaland, they took Peach with them instead!"

"Toadsworth went crazy, and Daisy's delight at the situation didn't help much…" Luigi mumbled.

"Maybe I should…just cut all my hair off!" Peach suddenly declared, rushing the last bit out.

"NO!" The four shouted again.

"That'll take _ages_ to grow back!" Mario protested

"What if it looks bad?" Luigi asked

"Then I'll…wear a wig!" Peach replied

"Toadsworth would never approve of that!" Toad and Toadette said in unison

Serena sweat dropped at the scene. What was she supposed to do? She wasn't one for fashion…but she really wished she could change back into her original clothes. She was starting to feel cold in the dress she was wearing. Serena watched as Peach kept coming up with more ideas, only for the other four to shoot them down as quickly as the Princess could get them out. Serena smiled, watching the five converse as they were.

"A white dress with red polka-dots?"

The room went silent as the four considered the idea.

"Umm…" Toadette began, trailing off.

"Err…" Toad said

"…I guess…?" Luigi said

"It's different." Mario said.

"So…I can change?"

Mario shrugged. Peach clapped her hands together with a cheer. "Yay! I can change for once!"

"Umm…guys…weren't we here for a more pressing issue at hand?" Serena suddenly asked

Peach cleared her throat and looked at Serena. "R-Right. My apologies."

"What more is there for us to talk about?" Toad asked.

Toadette grinned as her eyes were filled with pride. "I have something to show you guys, something that was privy to the Princess and me!" The genius proclaimed.

Peach smiled. "I do believe it's time we showed them _that_ "

"That?" Mario, Luigi, Toad and Serena asked together, equally confused.

"Yes! It's probably one of my greatest inventions ever, better than the Communications Device!" Toadette boasted.

"Well, let's go see it!" Toad exclaimed, growing excited.

"Yeah!" Mario, Luigi and Serena chimed in.

Everyone got off their chairs as Toadette and Peach led the way out of the part time war room, down a corridor to the second floor hub area, and down another corridor that led to Peach's room.

"Umm, so Toadsworth isn't going to yell at us for going in?" Luigi asked nervously.

"Relax. He's busy partying. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Peach replied, pushing the double doors open and letting everyone in.

Mario stared at a table in the middle of the room. It was a small, round table that had a large, circular black plate covering the top of it. There were two chairs on either side of the table, as if people had been sitting at it recently. "Princess, how long has that table been there for?" Mario inquired, trying to figure out why they were here.

"A few months." Was all she said as she and Toadette walked up to the table, Toadette then sat down and pushed a few buttons Mario couldn't see and what the hero thought was a plate whirred to life before him.

"Woah" Mario said

"Woah" Toad said

"Woah" Luigi said

"Holy crap this is so amazing!" Serena exclaimed running up to the display.

The large black plate had lit up, and there were holographic images of things Mario couldn't make out, so he moved closer for a better look. The plate was a hologram of a giant map, which had outlines of various places and kingdoms that Mario and Luigi had been to over the years. One side of the map had the Bean-Bean Kingdom, another area had Sarasaland. Mario could see Yoshi's Island and 'Luigi's' Mansion, and above all of them was the Comet Observatory.

Toad and Luigi gasped as they too walked up, Toadette and Peach smiling at their reactions. "This is what we've been using to find out who's being attacked by Bowser." Toadette explained, as Toad, Serena, Mario and Luigi stared in awe. "See how they're all flashing green?" Toadette gestured to the flashing places. "This means that, as far as we know, these places are at peace and are not under attack." Toadette reached towards Yoshi's Island and promptly poked it, allowing a box to pop up that said 'Yoshi's Island's peace levels have returned to normal.' "This tells us that the residents of Yoshi's Island have recovered well after being attacked."

"This is awesome!" Toad said

"This is still a prototype, and I haven't put every place in here yet. But it's a work in progress." Toadette replied, grinning with pride.

Serena frowned. "This is really cool and all…but how does it work?" she asked the genius.

"Well, it was hard, but I had to install this display in all the other places too. Some of my assistants helped out, it was especially hard getting one set up in the Observatory…Anyways, if one of these places is under attack, and it's that leader's job to send a signal through this thing. If one of these areas start flashing a different colour, then we need to go aid them right away!" Toadette explained.

"And what are the colours?" Serena asked, growing excited.

"Well, orange is for a small amount of danger, red is for a large amount of danger, and black is for 'Holy darn we're in a real pickle!' moments. Basically, if one is flashing black, then we pretty much have to drop everything and get there ASAP!."

"Are you really expecting things to get out of hand that much?"

"I'm just taking precautions. You can never be too careful."

"You got that right, we can never know when Bowser will strike next." Serena replied.

"Th-This is….so cool!" Toad exclaimed, "How did you manage to keep this from us?"

"It wasn't hard." His sister replied, a smug grin on her face, "You guys sleep like a log!"

"Sleep…? Sis, you weren't doing all-nighters to build this thing were you?" Toad asked, becoming concerned.

"Relax" Toadette said nonchalantly, waving a hand to dismiss the idea. "The most I stayed awake for was forty-eight hours straight."

"Forty-eight hours!?" Toad was aghast. "H-How did you even stay awake?"

"Simple, I was too excited to sleep."

Toad was bewildered. "You could have spent most of that time sleeping in a nice, comfortable bed!"

"What's a bed?" Toadette asked, "Is that the thing in my room covered with papers and such?"

"Y-You don't know what a bed is?! Where have you been sleeping?"

"I'm joking. I know what a bed is. Stop worrying."

Toad went quiet, mumbling something that sounded like; "I give up, getting her to sleep normally is difficult."

Mario, Luigi and Serena laughed while Peach giggled at the scene between the two siblings. They all sighed in content, enjoying the peaceful moment. But like any war, that peace didn't last long.

"Huh…?" Serena glanced at the display and noticed that one of the places was flashing another colour. Red. Serena jumped with a start. "Guys! One of them is red!" She exclaimed, getting everyone's attention. Everyone else looked at the display and saw what Serena was talking about.

Toadette was the first to react. "Yahoo! It actually works!" she cheered.

"You mean you weren't expecting it to work…?" Serena deadpanned.

"I guess we won't be partying after all…" Toad moaned.

"Never mind that, the Bean-Bean Kingdom is in trouble!" Peach exclaimed.

"Prince Peasley's in trouble?" Luigi asked. "Yes, I get to see him again!" The room went silent as the others stared at Luigi, the atmosphere becoming uncomfortable. Luigi's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he realised he said that aloud. "Hehe…continue on…" he said timidly.

"Anyways, we need to aid the Beanish immediately." Mario said, beginning to leave the room.

"Wait!" Serena called, causing Mario to stop. "I want to save them as much as you do, but we can't charge in without information first!"

"Like what?" Mario asked, his brows narrowing in annoyance.

Serena looked from the display to everybody standing around her. If they were going to take down Bowser, they couldn't rush headfirst into this fight. "Toadette. Can you try and find out where the enemy may be hiding?" She asked.

Toadette fidgeted nervously. "I-I can try..." She said quietly.

"I know you can do it." Peach encouraged her.

"I-I'll do my best..." Toadette said.

Serena smiled, "Toad, can you prepare a flight there?"

Toad saluted. "Yes Ma'am!" He shouted.

"Luigi, Mario, can you two go into town to get any items necessary for this battle?"

The Bros. shared a look, hesitating. They gave Serena reassuring grins before Peach noticed they were fighting. "Sure thing." Mario said.

"Okey-dokey!" Luigi replied enthusiastically.

"Alright!" Serena said. "Let's do this!" Serena pumped a fist upwards in an attempt to spur her comrades into action.

Toad, Toadette, Mario and Luigi shared a look, before they all grinned and copied Serena with their own fist pump. "YEAH!" They shouted, before running off to do their respective jobs.

Peach smiled at Serena with approval. "Well done Serena. I never thought you would inspire them so."

"Inspire? Princess, I just gave them a task. Our allies are in danger, we need to hurry." Serena replied.

Peach shook her head, still smiling. "Did you see their faces? Not only were they spurred into action, but they were determined."

"Just like they should be."

"You didn't let me finish." Peach smiled sweetly. "Not only were they determined, but when they saw your fist pump. I saw something else."

"Stop being so obscure and tell me what you saw already." Serena almost demanded, becoming impatient.

What Peach said surprised Serena a lot: "I saw joy."

* * *

"There!" The King's servant sighed with relief. It took him a while, but he managed to get the message across to the Mushroom Kingdom. He looked at the holographic display that was identical to Toadette's, and noticed a small square in the shape of a letter had appeared. He touched it and the letter grew into a box, with the words 'Help is on its way! –Signed: Toadette the Genius' and the servant rolled his eyes at the eccentric toadette's response. "Well, I guess all I can really do now is wait for my King to return, so I may inform him that Mario and co are on their way." He sat down, eagerly ticking off the minutes that the King was away for, only to hear the shout of a Beanish soldier cry out the words the servant was dreading;

"It's the King! He's been gravely wounded!"

* * *

Luigi sighed. Was he excited to see Prince Peasley again? Yes. Was he excited to spend more time with the Prince? Definitely. But did he want it under these conditions? No, he did not. In fact, Luigi chose this moment, walking beside Mario in silence out of the now empty castle (the party long over as Toadsworth informed them), to vow to himself that he would go see Prince Peasley personally during more peaceful times. It had been a few years since they had heard from the neighbouring kingdom, and Luigi was worried that Peasley may not remember him, just like everyone else. To everyone else, he was the 'Green One' or 'Mario's sidekick' and he was never loved like Mario was. Granted, there are people that acknowledge him, like Peach, Starlow, Toad, Toadette, Serena, Daisy and even E. Gadd, who went to Luigi for help while Mario was captured both times. Yet despite saving Mario, and (usually) fighting as bravely as Mario to save Peach, he was always given the shaft, and Mario stole the limelight. It annoyed him that he was always second best to his brother. Why couldn't he be the hero for once?

"Weegui?" Mario asked, cutting into his brother's thoughts.

"What?" he snapped harshly, glaring at Mario.

Mario flinched at his brother's sudden anger. "A-Are you okay? You haven't been yourself lately…"

Luigi breathed in deeply, calming himself down as he exhaled. He let his guard down again, showing Mario his other side. It wasn't like him to let these feelings loose on Mario and he felt bad for doing so, but part of him was sick of being on the side all the time. This time, things were going to change, he was going to be remembered as a hero this time, not as a coward. "I-I'm sorry Mario…I didn't mean to fight with you at all…I was just…"

"Angry? Tired of being in the shadow all the time? On edge?" Mario asked, giving Luigi a soft smile as his brother flinched at those words.

"Y-Yeah...Something like that…" Luigi mumbled.

Mario stopped walking, which made Luigi stop. Mario put his gloved hands on Luigi's shoulders and held them tight, looking at his brother straight in the eyes. "Don't be. It doesn't matter if people don't remember you, because the ones who are most important to you do. I'm grateful for the times you've saved us and the times you've fought by my side. I couldn't ask for a better brother than you, Weegui." Mario said sincerely

"Y-You mean it?" Luigi sniffled, refusing to cry.

"I swear it on my life." Mario affirmed, loosening his grip on Luigi

"Th-Thanks bro…I couldn't ask for a better brother either." Luigi sniffled again, a single tear trailing down his cheek, as he gave Mario a tight hug, to which his brother happily returned. They stayed like that for a few moments before the brothers released each other and continued onward to Toad Town to get the supplies for the upcoming battle.

* * *

During the early hours of the next day, Mario, Luigi, Toad, Toadette and Serena (back in their original clothes) had bid farewell to Peach and Toadsworth (who now knew what was going on) once again and had headed off to the Mushroom Airway for the plane ride to the Bean-Bean Kingdom. To the group, the plane ride had taken more than a few hours, and while everyone was worrying about the state of their Beanish neighbours, Mario and Luigi shared to the others their adventure all those years ago in the Bean-Bean Kingdom to pass the time.

Upon getting off the plane, they were ambushed by a handful of Bowser's minions. Namely, a few koopa troopas, goombas and shy guys. Not to mention…

"Yikes!" Serena gasped, "A piranha plant!" she cried, pointing at the yellow plant with red spots.

"Be careful!" Mario warned. "That is not a regular piranha plant, specifically, it's a putrid piranha, and those things can poison you with their breath."

"Don't worry, it's only a very small chance that you can be poisoned." Toadette assured Serena who was starting to panic.

"Nothing we haven't faced before, take our word for it, this is easy." Luigi said, stomping on a koopa and kicking its shell into some goombas.

"O-Okay, if you insist…" Serena decided to take care of the regular enemies and try to avoid the plant altogether.

Toad decided to take the plant on, despite the warnings, and charged it head on. The putrid piranha noticed Toad and disappeared underground, so the only thing Toad could do was stand and wait for it to resurface. It wasn't long before the poisonous plant came out from underneath Toad and he only just managed to jump to safety with a yelp, the piranha's jaws barely missing Toad's right arm.

"Toad! Be careful!" Toadette shouted from the other side of the plane, taking care of some goombas with relative ease.

"How did you even see that?" Serena asked from another side of the plane, casually dealing with a koopa troopa after seeing Toad's close call.

"I didn't! I heard him yelp and I saw him charge the plant!" came the reply from the genius.

"Be careful!" Mario warned Toad

"I know, I know!" Toad said, rolling his eyes with annoyance. He rolled out of the way of the putrid piranha's poison breath, missing him by inches. When got himself up on his feet, Toad noticed the plant was gone and before he could register that it was underground, it came up right next to him and sunk its teeth lightly into his left arm, exhaling a small amount of toxic gas onto the arm before releasing it. "Heh! You're going to have to do better than that" Toad jeered, not noticing the toxic gas that the plant breathed on him, and jumped onto its head, making it explode into stars. "I got the plant! It's down!" Toad shouted as everyone was finishing off the last of the enemies.

"Good job." Mario commented as he and the others walked up to Toad.

"Oh my!" Serena gasped, looking at Toad's left arm, which was now bleeding because of the putrid piranha. "Are you okay?" She asked, worried.

Toad looked at his arm and shrugged. "Eh. I'll be fine." He said as Toadette cleaned it and wrapped a bandage around his injured arm.

"You didn't get poisoned, did you?" Luigi questioned, voicing his concern.

Toad shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. Let's go see Prince Peasley, we need to find see if he's okay."

Luigi looked towards the direction of Bean-Bean Castle and frowned. "Definitely, I—we need to see if he's okay."

""I"? Luigi, you weren't going to say that you, yourself needed to see if Prince Peasley was okay?" Serena questioned, giving Luigi a smirk.

Luigi blushed in embarrassment, thankful he was looking away from everyone at the time. "E-Er…no. We're all worried about him, so there's no reason to pick on me for it…" he mumbled.

Serena shrugged, dropping the conversation. "Whatever, let's just go." Serena walked ahead, exiting the airport and walking towards the castle. Everyone else followed not long after.

Upon reaching the castle town, Toad began to feel dizzy. His mind was swimming, his legs felt weak, and his left arm felt like it was on fire. He wasn't poisoned was he? He didn't remember the putrid piranha ever hitting him with its breath. Unless it pretended it wanted to bite him and it was then it breathed onto his arm? Toad wasn't entirely sure when it happened, but if he was poisoned, it won't take long for it to cause serious harm to his body.

"Oh wow! This is so awesome! I can't believe I'm here!" Serena exclaimed, running around looking at all the buildings, ignoring the stares of the Beanish people as she rushed past them. Mario, Luigi and Toadette watched as Serena was kicked out of a shop, getting yelled at by the owner and the three collectively face palmed, each trying to hide the smile on their faces.

Toad sighed. Should he tell them? He wasn't sure if he was poisoned at all, he could just be exhausted from the plane ride. Yeah…that was probably it. Toad didn't realise he was still walking until he bumped into Serena as she was recovering from being kicked out.

"Toad?" She asked. "Are you okay? You look pale."

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." He replied. Toad was having a hard time hearing his own voice as the edges of his vision went dark.

"T-Toad? Guys, Toad needs help!" Toad heard Serena cry out. He heard the others run over as he Serena caught him as he collapsed.

"H-He was poisoned? Why didn't he say anything?" Toadette asked, sounding hurt and angry to Toad.

"That doesn't matter!" Serena snapped. "Mario, Luigi, do either of you have a refreshing herb?"

Mario took his pack off and rummaged through it, pulling out a green, four leafed item. Toad felt the bandages being taken off his left arm and there were collective gasps coming from those around him.

"I-It's purple!" Toadette exclaimed, horrified.

"Guys, he's heating up!" Serena informed the group.

"Give it to him, Mario!" Luigi cried. "Hurry!"

Toad suddenly felt something mushy in his mouth, and his mouth forced shut, leaving him no choice but to swallow the contents of his mouth. It wasn't long before he vaguely heard the others sigh in relief as he closed his eyes.

"That was scary…" Serena spoke, breaking the silence while they watched Toad sleep.

"We usually don't need to treat poison like that…" Mario said. "We usually just eat one after fighting a poison enemy, just in case."

"Should we go to Little Fungitown to make sure Toad is okay?" Luigi asked.

"We need someone to stay here so we can explain to them the situation." Mario replied, pointing to the Bean-Bean Castle that was just ahead.

"Umm, I can stay…" Toadette offered.

"No! You're coming with me." Mario snapped. "I don't want a repeat of Yoshi's Island."

Toadette shrunk back. "I-If you insist…" she muttered.

"I'll stay." Luigi said confidently. "Other than you, Mario, I'm the only one that knows Peasley personally."

Mario sighed. "Alright. Serena, you're with me as well." Mario said, picking up Toad carefully.

"Sure!" Serena said.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you guys soon. Make sure yous take the shortcuts!" Luigi called as Mario, Toadette and Serena walked away.

"We will!" Mario called back.

Luigi watched as they walked off before looking to the castle with a sigh. "Alright Peasley." Luigi said, clenching a fist with determination. "We're going to rescue you, Queen Bean, and your people once more." He vowed, walking towards the castle doors, the beanish guards granting him entry.

* * *

**References:**

Peach's need for change- _This was a reference to the very conversation that P. Peach and Peach had while they were locked in a cage._

Beanish Fever- _The chapter title references Mario's Bean Fever in Superstar Saga, which is the game that had the Bean-Bean Kingdom's first and only appearance._


	10. A Bittersweet Reunion

Luigi entered the Bean-Bean Castle with determination. He walked through the entrance room, his shoes echoing upon impact with the green checker-esque marble floor. Beanish soldiers saluted, how they were able to, Luigi wasn’t sure. The green plumber looked up, realising the main room looked just like it had when he and Mario were here the first time, and noticed the two familiar green and white chandeliers hanging symmetrically from the ceiling. Luigi found himself eyeing the jade walls and decided that this was his favourite castle.

Walking into the next room with a similar layout, Luigi saw two ways to go; straight or left. He couldn’t remember where the throne room to Queen Bean was and wondered towards the left, noticing a few castle servants and soldiers scurrying about. It seemed they were in a hurry, though Luigi understood that the haste was required. Luigi watched as a castle servant argued with a few roughed up soldiers and a bean in a doctor’s attire, and wondered just what they were arguing about.

“I told you soldiers to watch His Majesty! Now look at what’s happened!” The servant cried dramatically.

“We kept the King out of harm’s way, we told him to stay in the air while we scouted the castle.” The first soldier replied rather tiredly, as if they’d had this discussion before.

“I don’t care Soldier Snap! He shouldn’t have had to go in the first place. All we had to do was send the message to the Mushroom Kingdom, and wait for help to arrive!” the servant argued, glaring at the soldier who had spoken.

“With all due respect,” Another soldier stepped in. “We had to intercept the enemy, so we could gauge the situation. We didn’t know it was going to blow up in our faces.” He said calmly.

“General Cann, I’ll have you know that making a joke like that right now could have you stripped of your badge!” the servant raged.

“Sir, it wasn’t just the King who was injured, we were too…and Sergeant Pinto…” said a soldier bean, sniffling. He was clearly younger than Snap and Cann.

The servant’s expression softened when he noticed the young beanish soldier. “Ah…Len.” The servant said softly, his demeanour changing suddenly. “You did not have to see any of that…I wish Bowser were not alive to cause the havoc that had befallen us these past few hours...”

“Don’t be so dramatic.” The Beanish doctor scolded the servant. “The King will be just fine, but not much can be said about Sergeant Pinto and his men though…We’re trying, but it’s a losing battle to keep them alive. Those explosions and smoke inhalation have really done them in.”

King…? Luigi was baffled. What happened to Queen Bean after all these years? And why hasn’t anyone mentioned Prince Peasley? Clearly a lot had happened since he and Mario left the Bean-Bean Kingdom. Luigi cautiously moved closer, wanting to hear more on the situation and not wanting to intrude.

It was then the servant looked up and froze upon laying eyes on Luigi, the doctor and soldiers following his surprised gaze.

Luigi felt nervous, he smiled and gave them a half wave. “Uhh, hi. Mushroom Kingdom reporting for duty…? Ack!”

The last part was due to the servant, General Cann and a few other castle staff swarming Luigi with excited grins.

“I…cannot believe it…” Said the servant, awestruck. “Luigi is here! Luigi, is that really you?”

“Err…who’s asking?” replied the green hero.

“Sir Sieva, son of Lady Lima!” Exclaimed the bean.

“Sir Sieva, huh? Where’s Lady Lima then?”

“Retired, dear hero.”

“Oh I see.” Luigi said. Has it really been that long?

“So, are you really Luigi? My Mother—I mean Lady Lima told me about a hero in green and another in red.” Sieva said.

“Yes. I am Luigi.” He said, pointing to himself.

Sieva and the castle staff rejoiced. “Luigi has returned!” They cried.

“Wait, what?” Luigi said, blinking. “You guys know me?”

“Of course! The King, Queen Bean and Lady Lima spoke a lot about you!” General Cann told him.

“Didn’t you get the letters?” one of the castle staff asked.

“Wait, wait, hold up!” Luigi cried, making a gesture with his hands to try and calm the crowd down. They all went quiet and stared up at Luigi. “Alright. Someone fill me in here. Who is this ‘King’ you guys keep talking about and where’s Queen Bean and Prince Peasley? And what about letters? I never got any.” Luigi exclaimed, worrying for two aforementioned characters.

All the Beanish in the room exchanged glances, clearly surprised by Luigi’s outburst. “So you don’t know?” Soldier Len suddenly piped up. “Queen Bean was murdered by Fawful a few months ago, and not long after we had the coronation for Prince Peasley. Lady Lima was so distraught that she retired and left Sieva, who is in training, to assist the newly crowned King Peasley.”

Luigi stared at the Beanish in the room, processing the information. Then the penny dropped. “WHAT?!” Luigi exclaimed in shock.

* * *

 

Right now, Mario wanted to walk right out of Little Fungitown. The memories he had of this place were not the greatest, from what he could remember anyways. After contracting Bean Fever here all those years ago, he couldn’t remember much as he rested in the very room that he, Toadette, Serena and a sleeping Toad were in now. Red and orange diamonds checkered across the floor, the disorienting walls that look like the sky were supported by purple beams in each corner of the room. Mario and the others sat (or in Toad’s case, slept) on large, comfortable orange sofas.

Toadette shut off her Communications Device, she had used the time to talk to Peach and Dr. Fungi about their situation, who both assured the group (just like the Doctor who had looked at Toad earlier) that Toad would be fine. “So, do we head back to Bean-Bean Castle?” Toadette asked, stuffing the Comm. D back into her bag.

“When Toad wakes up.” Mario responded. “The quicker we get out of here the better.”

“I’m glad Toad’s okay…” Serena spoke up, looking out the window to see nothing but blue sky and ominous grey clouds in the distance. “I was really worried when he collapsed on me.”

“We all were” Toadette said. “But we have more pressing issues to discuss.”

“Like what?” Serena inquired, turning to face Mario and Toadette.

“Bowser’s minions.” Mario said.

“Yeah? What about ‘em?”

“Haven’t you realised? They’re getting smarter. They planned to capture me, they’ve most likely plotted against all of us, and Toad didn’t know he was poisoned until it reared its ugly head.” Toadette said, a grim expression on her face

“Now that I think about it, a goomba told me on Yoshi’s Island that ‘The General’ would destroy us all.” Serena mentioned. “Perhaps Zeke’s taught them to think ahead?”

“I’d say that Zeke gave the minions plans and ideas, and taught them how to implement these ideas into their attacks” Mario said.

“Behind every minion is an even bigger minion…” Serena sighed.

“Which is why we need to start watching each other’s backs.” Mario said “One of us could be in real danger if we’re separated.”

Serena and Toadette blinked, realising the situation they were in. “Umm…Mario…?” Serena started.

“Luigi separated from us.” Toadette finished, carefully gauging Mario’s reaction.

A few things happened at once. Mario registered Toadette’s words and began to freak out, fearing for his brother. Toad woke up, steadily sitting up, slightly disoriented by his surroundings, and the first thing he sees is Mario freaking out while Serena and Toadette were trying to calm him down. Then a large explosion was heard, causing the four to look out the window to see smoke rising from the direction of the Bean-Bean Castle

Serena and Toadette gasped, realising the gravity of the situation. “Oh no…” they mumbled in shock, watching Mario.

Mario’s eyes were wide with shock, frozen in place. Then he sprinted out of the room. “LUIGI!” he cried as he ran out of the building.

“M-Mario—wait!” Toadette sprinted after Mario.

Serena realised Toad was awake, noticing his dumbfounded look. “W-We’ll explain later!” Serena exclaimed, grabbing Toad’s hand and sprinting after Mario and Toadette. Toad didn’t have a chance to speak, all he could do to stay awake was to keep his legs moving.

Mario reached the shortcut pipe first. Remembering he had comrades, he stopped to help a wheezing Toadette onto the pipe’s lid, ignoring the stares from villagers.

“G-Geez….a warning first…before you dash…” Toadette huffed, trying to catch her breath.

“S-Sorry.” Mario said, embarrassed, before becoming serious again. “Ready to go?”

“HEY!” Serena shouted, still dragging Toad and ignoring the stares like Mario. “Don’t forget us!”

“S-Someone please just tell me what’s going on…” Toad mumbled, dazed.

“Toad, you’re awake!” His sister exclaimed.

“I don’t feel like it though…” Toad complained.

Mario chuckled and picked up Serena and Toad as they caught up, depositing them on the lid of the pipe too. “We’ll fill you in on the ride there Toad.” Mario told him gently.

“Okay, ready!” Serena and Toadette said together.

“Alright.” Mario said, beginning to focus on his destination and feeling a sense of urgency once more. “BEAN-BEAN CASTLETOWN!” He cried.

The lid of the pipe lowered, surprising all but Mario. Once the lid went low enough, a massive pipe system could be seen, only visible through the clear walls of the pipes. A gust of wind propelled the group through the pipes and during the trip, all Mario could think about was Luigi as Serena and Toadette filled Toad in, their words unheard by the red hero.

* * *

 

Luigi could feel his shock levels rising every time he received more news about the happenings of the Bean-Bean Kingdom. After finding out that Fawful murdered Queen Bean, he wanted to go and punch the sucker in the face. But…wasn’t Fawful gone? He and Mario watched the demise of Fawful themselves. There was no way he could come back from that…right?

“So…Sieva.” Luigi began. “Was it really Fawful that…um…killed her?” He asked cautiously. He, Sieva, Len, Cann and Snap were walking towards the throne room where King Peasley now resided.

There was a silence, but it was Snap who broke it. “No. Some of us want to believe it was Fawful, so we can punish him. We, however, believe someone was pretending to be Fawful. Could have been anyone.” He said grimly.

“Toadsworth told us about Fawful’s end while he was under the influence of the Dark Star, there is no way the villain could have survived the blast.” Cann added.

“Yet…You, Luigi, and your brother Mario, survived it. I believe Fawful was pushed out too.” Sieva finally said. “How else would you explain the Fawful that behaved so like him as he…ended our late queen?”  

“I-I don’t know…” Luigi mumbled, feeling bad for having no answers.

“Never mind that.” Sieva said with a grim smile. He stopped walking as they approached a set of doors. “We’re here. Just be in mind that His Majesty is still in mourning over his mother.” He told Luigi.

“And what of Sergeant Pinto?” Luigi asked.

“The doctors are doing as best as they can, but things aren’t looking good.” Cann said. “So, if you wish to speak of him, do it kindly and briefly.”

“Alright.” Luigi replied. Cann and Snap had told him what happened before Luigi and the others had arrived, the severity of the situation led Luigi to believe that Bowser was stepping up his game. Whichever Koopalings were behind this were going to pay and he would never forgive them. “I’m ready…I-I think.”

Sieva gave the green hero a nod and knocked on the doors. “Your Majesty…Sieva here, I’m coming in with some of the soldiers from yesterday and a special guest.” There was a silence which Sieva took for permission and pushed the doors open. Sieva walked in first, allowing Len, Snap and Cann to file in. Luigi hesitated before walking in himself.

King Peasley sat on the throne at the other end of the room. His legs were draped over one of the arms and he was staring out the window with a blank expression on his face. He looked the same as he usually did, and had grown a bit since Luigi last saw him. Except it was clear that the explosions in the enemy castle had injured the king, with bandages wrapped around his head and his right arm in a sling.

Luigi approached his old friend carefully, walking along the red carpet that stood out in comparison to the green room (just like the rest of the interior of the castle). Luigi was sure that Peasley would know him on sight, since the Beanish in the castle knew and remembered his exploits. Luigi wished he visited once in a while, since this kingdom clearly loved him.

“U-Uhh…hey…Peasley…” Luigi said nervously, unsure of what to say.

 King Peasley turned his head, his blank stare making Luigi more nervous. After a few seconds, the king’s face lit up and swung his feet over the arm and onto the floor. He got off the throne and ran towards Luigi, who was almost tackled into a hug by the new king. Peasley stopped himself right in front of the green clad hero, settling for a simple hug that wouldn’t aggravate his injuries. “Luigi…it’s been too long.” He said quietly.

“I know.” Luigi replied, just as quiet. “Apparently you sent letters, but I never got any.”

“I was afraid that might happen, I never lost hope that you would come back.” Peasley gave his friend a genuine smile, forgetting all his worries at the sight of Luigi.

“I’ve been wanting to come back for years, but Bowser’s kept us busy.”

“So, I guess we’ll make plans later then?” inquired the King.

“Definitely.” Luigi grinned. “As soon as we’ve dealt with Bowser this time around, I’m coming straight back here.”

“Bowser…” Peasley’s smile disappeared, replaced by a frown upon remembering the situation at hand. “Right, present first, future later.”

Luigi smiled, trying to cheer his friend up. “Don’t worry, we’ll get through this. I’ll help you every step of the way.”

“Really?” Peasley asked, he was still frowning, but his eyes were hopeful.

“Really.” Luigi said, bringing his friend into a hug.

Peasley gasped in pain. “Th-The arm!” he warned Luigi.

Luigi released the king with a gasp. “Sh-Shoot, I’m sorry!” he panicked, gushing over the king’s wounds.

“Ahem.” Sieva cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the reunited friends, and making the two blush in embarrassment, remembering there were others in the room. “Sorry to interrupt the reunion and all…but I was informed that Sergeant Pinto would like to see you…Your Majesty.”

Peasley frowned, staring at the floor. “Alright. I’ll go see him.” He said quietly, walking past Luigi to exit the throne room.

“W-Wait!” Luigi said, grabbing hold of Peasley’s uninjured arm, making him stop.

“What? I need to say goodbye to a dear friend.” Peasley scowled, not wanting to delay himself any longer.

“I’m going with you.” Luigi said confidently.

Peasley had a look of shock on his face. “But Luigi, this could be scarring for you, it might affect your ability to fight in the future…”

“I’ll be fine. I’ve said goodbye to friends before…but not in this way. And I’ve faced far worse than this.” Luigi replied firmly, smiling at his friend.

Peasley sighed in defeat. “If you insist.” He said, continuing on as soon as Luigi released his hold on the King. Luigi followed, walking behind Peasley until he stopped in front of Len, Snap, Cann and Sieva. “You four can come too. You all know Pinto and I’m sure he’ll appreciate it…” he said quietly.

The four in question nodded, giving their king a salute. “Yessir!” They said in unison, tagging along behind Luigi once he and Peasley left the throne room.

A short while later, the group was standing around a hospital bed, (which to Luigi, looked more like a cot due to the size difference between him and the Beanish) looking down at Sergeant Pinto, hooked to a life support machine, who definitely looked worse for wear. The sergeant smiled upon seeing his King and Luigi visiting him in his final moments. “Luigi…it’s so nice to see you.” He croaked.

“Same for you.” Luigi said softly, giving the sergeant a smile.

Pinto was about to reply, but he launched into a coughing fit. Luigi couldn’t help but flinch.

“P-Pinto!” Peasley cried. “Don’t overdo yourself!”

Once he stopped coughing, Pinto looked at Peasley. “Wh-When haven’t I overdone myself?” he joked weakly.

“This isn’t a time for jokes man.” Cann said, frowning.

“You’re one to talk.” Sieva scoffed.

“Guys. Let’s not fight here.” Snap told them as Cann was about to turn to Sieva and argue.

“You can’t say that to a superior officer.” Cann grumbled.

“But I can tell you to shut it.” Peasley snapped, Cann flinched and muttered an apology.

Soldier Len was quiet, he didn’t know what to say and he couldn’t bring himself to speak. He was in Pinto’s group when the explosions happened. Why was he spared? His mind flashed to when one of the soldiers stood on the pressure plate, triggering the explosion and was immediately torn to shreds by it, along with the soldiers around him. There were a lot of screams and Len had been close to the exit of the room, so the explosion pushed him out and he hit his head on the wall. His mind was foggy after that, but he heard Pinto shouting orders, to keep the men staggering to their feet alive. Then a second explosion, Pinto’s voice was weak now, trying to get people out of the room. There was a shout from outside, and after the third explosion, Len knew no more. He shuddered as he remembered the way those soldiers were torn apart by the blast.

“Len.” Pinto said gently, startling the young soldier. “Come closer.”

Len, not wanting to disobey his sergeant, moved closer to him. “Y-Yes?”

“I want you to become a fine soldier when you get older. Promise me you’ll do that?” he asked, coughing a few times afterward.

Len had a pained expression on his face, he tried to hold back the tears, but he couldn’t stop them from running down his face. “I-I will, Sir!” he cried. “I’ll make you proud!”

Pinto smiled softly, allowing Len to take a few steps back. The young soldier tried to compose himself but to no avail and he began to sob quietly. The others in the room had no idea on how to comfort him and instead let him be. “You already have…” Pinto whispered.

“Sir!” Cann and Snap said, addressing Pinto. “We were proud to have you as our sergeant!” They said together, giving him a salute.

Pinto smiled, having nothing to say to the duo, knowing that a simple smile would be enough. The sergeant glanced at Sieva, who took it as a cue to approach him. “Sieva…train hard, and be a good advisor to the King, just like your mother was.” He croaked.

“I shall. That has always been my dream.” Sieva replied and backed away to give Pinto room.

“P-Peasley…” Pinto turned to address his King. “I know you’ll be a great leader, I was proud to serve you.”

“Y-You were my closest friend…” Peasley said, trying to keep it together. “Remember when we would practise the way of the sword together?”

Pinto nodded, briefly chuckling before coughing. “I-I remember…those were good times.” He glanced at Luigi, who approached him. Luigi had to get down on his knees to be level with him and the hero took his cap off and held it to his chest.

“L-Luigi…” Pinto whispered, “Peasley…cares for you a lot. You are a dear friend to him. Humour this dying bean and look after him for me…will you?”

“I will do everything in my power to keep His Majesty safe.” Luigi swore, looking Pinto in the eyes. Pinto nodded and Luigi returned to his place beside Peasley, returning his cap to its place on his head.

The life support monitor began to beep slowly, drawing everyone’s attention to it. “M-My time is nearing.” Pinto croaked. “I-It was….a pleasure…to see you all…”

“Say hello to mother for me…” Peasley said quietly, tears trailing down his cheeks. “T-Tell her…” Peasley let out a sob and Luigi put an arm around him for comfort. “T-Tell her I miss her…and that I loved her so…”

“I…shall…” murmured Pinto.

“G-Goodbye…my friend…” Peasley sobbed.

“G-Goodbye, Sir!” Sieva, Len, Cann and Snap were standing in a line, giving their sergeant one last salute, tears were rolling down their faces.

Luigi watched as Pinto tried to form a response, but his body settled and went limp. All traces of life vanished from his eyes and the support monitor rang throughout the room, indicating that the sergeant was no more. Luigi was motionless as Peasley ran to the bed and sobbed loudly into the sheets. “P-Pinto!” he cried “Y-You were like a brother to me, now you’re gone too!” Peasley continued to cry.

Len, Sieva, Cann and Snap lowered their salute and gave Luigi one last look before they all left the room to go mourn on their own. It was just Luigi, a sobbing king and a dead sergeant in the room.

Luigi refused to cry in front of Peasley, he needed to be strong for his friend. So Luigi approached Peasley and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. This lasted a few moments before Peasley turned around and buried his face in Luigi’s chest, crying into him instead. “D-Don’t leave me Luigi…” he sobbed. “Don’t leave me like everyone else has…”

Luigi smiled and wrapped his arms around his friend. “I won’t leave you. I swear it.” He said gently, letting Peasley mourn the deaths of his friend and his mother.

* * *

 

Eventually, the king dried his tears and allowed the doctors into the room to deal with Pinto’s body. Unable to stand being in the room anymore, the king left and Luigi had no choice but to follow him out into the room where he met Sieva, Cann, Lee and Snap who were all out of sight, and out into an outdoor courtyard where a lone tombstone sat in the middle. The trees provided shade that allowed the sun’s rays to shine down on the tombstone, a patch of flowers underneath it. Peasley sat near the tombstone, his golden hair moving slightly with the soft wind.

“This is where your mother sleeps?” Luigi asked softly.

There was a silence before Peasley replied. “…Yes. It is where I go now when I need to be alone…”

“Oh…” Luigi said. “Would you like me to leave you be?”

Peasley shook his head. “You can stay. I need you here…”

A silence passed as the two blushed in embarrassment, realising what Peasley had just said. “Alright.” Luigi smiled, sitting beside Peasley. “I’ll keep you company.”

“Thank you…” Peasley whispered.

“Anything for a friend.” Luigi said, putting his hands together and closing his eyes.

“L-Luigi? What are you doing…?” Peasley asked.

Luigi didn’t answer. Instead he took a deep breath and exhaled. “I’m sorry Queen Bean for your untimely demise. It was unfortunate that we did not meet again and I regret not coming back to visit during your rule. Your son is a great King, and I promise to look after him, just like I promised Sergeant Pinto. I…hope that you’re at peace in the Underwhere.” Luigi said softly. After a few moments of silence, Luigi opened his eyes and put his hands on the grass. He didn’t hide his one show of weakness to Peasley and let a few tears run down his face. “I-I’m sorry for not coming sooner…” Luigi mumbled.

Peasley gave Luigi a sad smile. “Death is a rather gloomy thing isn’t it? It doesn’t seem real until it happens.”

“Y-Yeah…I’ve only seen the end of villains that deserved it. I’ve never experienced allies truly dying. This is truly a first…and it doesn’t feel good…” Luigi replied grimly.

“We have to accept that Mother and Pinto have moved on. Not to mention, the soldiers that were caught in the blast while scouting the castle. We’ll hold a funeral for them when the kingdom is at peace once more.” Peasley said, rubbing his eyes to avoid crying again.

Luigi nodded and the two sat in comfortable silence. This lasted a few moments before the ground shook, the two friends jumping to their feet and looking around. “Wh-What was that?” Luigi asked, becoming frightened.

“S-Sire!” Sieva gasped, bursting into the courtyard. “The Castletown is under attack!”

Before Luigi and Peasley could react, they heard a laugh from the other side of one of the walls surrounding the courtyard. Luigi ran to the wall where the laughter was coming from. The laughter sounded feminine and he could hear magic charging. Luigi’s eyes widened and he dashed from the wall. “P-Peasley! Sieva! Run away!” He yelled, pulling the two with him. The wall exploded with a fierce magic blast and the force knocked the three to the ground.

Peasley turned to his mother’s tombstone to see it in rubble. “M-MOTHER!” He cried, charging to the ruined tombstone.

“Majesty!” Sieva cried

“P-Peasley, no!” Luigi yelled, running after his friend. Smoke was filing into the courtyard now, and they needed to get out.

“I-I can’t leave her!” Peasley shouted.

“It’s too late! We need to get out of here!” Luigi yelled back, pulling on his distraught friend. There was more laughter from where the blast occurred and Luigi could see the magic charging up now, but couldn’t see who was behind it. Luigi pulled Peasley with him, in order to get him to safety.       

“Hurry! Before the second blast hits!” Sieva cried from the entrance of the courtyard.

Luigi realised he didn’t have much time. He pushed Peasley towards Sieva who moved the king out of harm’s way. He then tried to run himself when the second blast hit. He heard Peasley call out his name and the blast pushed him off the ground. His back hit the wall opposite to where the blast came from. The laughing figure emerged from the smoke. And before Luigi whited out, he saw the pink Koopaling. Wendy O. Koopa.

“W-Wendy…” Luigi groaned.

Wendy howled with laughter. “This spell is great, I hope you rest in pieces because Bowser’s about to win this!” She grinned maliciously, with Morton Jr standing uneasily behind her.


	11. In Pieces, Again

Sieva glared at the two Koopalings. “Y-You! How dare you harm Luigi and King Peasley like this!” he cried angrily.

Wendy glanced at him and rolled her eyes. “Morton. I don’t like servants that don’t work for me. Dispose of him properly.” She said, almost bearing him no mind.

“B-But…Why?” Morton asked. “He hasn’t done anything--!” Wendy turned and slapped Morton Junior, surprising the grey koopaling.

“Idiot! I don’t know why I send a boy to do a woman’s job!” Wendy growled. She pointed her wand at Sieva and it began to glow.

Sieva panicked. ‘I-Is this it for me…?’ he thought, his life flashing before his eyes.

“Wait.” Morton said, putting a hand out in front of Wendy to prevent her from casting the spell. “We need to find the Beanstar. Let’s ask him.”

Wendy looked at the downed plumber, barely recognisable without his trademark hat, then at Peasley who was on his knees, frozen in place as he stared blankly at his mother’s ruined tombstone. Wendy then groaned in annoyance, putting her wand away to who knows where. “Fine!” she snapped. “But the Beanstar is mine!”

“I-If you think I’m going to betray my kingdom so easily then you can forget it!” Sieva responded, staring angrily at Wendy and Morton. Though at the same time, Sieva was glad Morton decided to step in, which meant he could keep his life, for now at least.

“See? This is why I wanted him gone. He’s one of those loyal followers…” Wendy grumbled. “Although…there are ways to make him squeak…” Wendy grinned, realising the King and Luigi were at her mercy.

Sieva realised what the female koopaling was talking about and gasped in shock. “N-No! Leave them alone!”

“Then tell me where the Beanstar is.” Wendy said, smiling.

“I don’t know where it is…” Sieva lied.

“Liar!” Wendy seethed. She then pulled her wand out and fired a magic beam at Peasley, who was still out of it. The beam hit him square in the chest and sent the king flying into the wall near Luigi, landing on top of the unconscious plumber.

Peasley was snapped back to reality and he groaned in pain. His mind was spinning and injured arm was throbbing in agony. Peasley slowly moved off of his friend to glare at the intruders. “Are you two the ones that hurt Luigi?” Peasley asked in a cold, menacing voice.

“We are.” Wendy replied with a smug look. “It’s nice to see you’re back with us, ‘Your Majesty’” she said, mocking the king.

Peasley glanced at Sieva, who was glad that Peasley was back (and as fine as he could be at that moment). “You’ll pay for that.” Peasley growled. He stood up with shaky legs, pulling out his rapier with his uninjured arm.

Wendy laughed and Morton chuckled. “You can hardly stand, much less fight.” Wendy snickered. “Perhaps we can settle this peacefully and you can tell us where the Beanstar is.”

“Even if I told you, you wouldn’t be able to activate it properly anyways. You need the voice of Princess Peach to use it correctly.” Peasley replied, smirking at the shocked expressions of the duo.

Then Wendy laughed, and it was Peasley’s turn to be shocked. “Doesn’t matter, we learnt from a certain someone that a transformation spell works just as well.”

“And since we were the two that perfected the spell first, we were sent on this mission to reactivate the Beanstar.” Morton explained, crossing his arms and giving the king a smug look.

“So tell us where your precious star is!” Wendy sneered.

“Over. My. Dead. Body.” Peasley growled angrily.

Wendy shrugged. “Suit yourself.” She began to charge a spell, aiming it at Sieva. “If you won’t tell me, then I’ll kill your servant!”

Peasley looked at Sieva, who was panicking. The king and his servant exchanged looks before Sieva nodded, running away. A beam fired from Wendy’s wand, easily missing Sieva as he vanished from sight.

Wendy stomped her foot on the ground in frustration. “No fair! Running away is being cowardly!” Wendy complained.

“Now that my servant is gone and Luigi is out of reach, I guess you lose.” Peasley snickered.

“No we don’t” Morton said. “We can still reach Luigi.”

Wendy smirked, raising her wand in the air and spinning it in circles. Before Peasley could figure out what she was doing, Wendy smiled triumphantly as Luigi’s unconscious body floated above her.

“L-Luigi!” Peasley cried. “Give him back!”

Luigi groaned as he woke up, trying to get his bearings. Noticing he was in the air, the green plumbed panicked and tried to move, only to have his movement restrained. “Wh-What’s going on?”

“Perfect. He’s awake. This will make things even more fun.” Wendy sneered.

“Wha…?” Luigi blinked, remembering what happened. “W-Wendy! Put me down!” Luigi demanded. “Let me fight you!”

“Hmm…Nope.” Wendy said, looking up to give Luigi a grin.

“Luigi! I’ll get you down safe and sound!” Peasley cried, running towards Wendy while brandishing his rapier.

As the king got close, Wendy put up a force field, making Peasley bounce off it and fall hard on the ground. “I don’t think so.” She said sweetly. “You wanted this to be peaceful. It can remain that way if you just tell us where the Beanstar is.”

“And if I don’t?” Peasley asked.

“Morton, show an example.” Wendy commanded.

“No.” Morton said.

“You do as I tell you or you’re going to regret it!” Wendy shrieked.

Morton nodded quickly, not wanting to be punished. He raised his hammer-wand and there was a glow surrounding Luigi’s left foot. There was a cracking sound and Luigi had to bite his tongue to hold back a scream as Morton used his magic to break Luigi’s foot.

“L-Leave him alone!” Peasley cried.  “It’s not him you want, it’s me!”

“Oh? Are you willing to switch places then?” Wendy asked smugly

“Yes! Just put Luigi down and leave him be!”

“P-Peasley!” Luigi shouted, trying to keep the pain at bay. “D-Don’t do it!”

Wendy tossed Luigi into the ruined tombstone, who yelled in pain as his broken foot was crushed by bits of rubble. His head spun as a piece of the ruined tombstone struck the side of Luigi’s head, knocking him out once again. Peasley’s eyes widened in horror and he ran to aid his friend. Before he got there though, he was lifted up in the air and Wendy laughed.

“This is great. I can’t believe that you care for the plumber so much. He’s always the forgotten sidekick. But you and I are going to go for a walk to look for the Beanstar while Morton stays here to make sure we have you obeying us.” Wendy grinned, she was finally getting her way.

“Alright.” Peasley said. “Just don’t harm him anymore…We need to go to the basement underground…”

Wendy chuckled as she walked out of the ruined courtyard, taking Peasley with her. Morton walks over to the unconscious hero and stands over him.

“Finally, I’ve been wanting to do this for a while now…” Morton said.

* * *

Mario, Toad, Toadette and Serena exited the shortcut pipe and it took them a few moments to realise that the Castletown was under attack. Bowser’s forces were charging through the streets, terrorising the Beanish and destroying their homes. Mario clenched a fist in anger while the other three stared in shock at the scene before them.

“Wh-What…? In just a short time, Bowser’s forces have charged in and destroyed almost everything?” Serena asked, horrified.

“Seems like it…” Toadette replied slowly, thinking of a strategy.

“A-And there’s smoke…coming from the castle…” Toad said in a small voice.

“Let’s go.” Mario ordered, walking towards the castle.

“Wait!” Serena called. This was starting to feel like déjà vu.

Mario stopped and turned around to face Serena, ignoring screams of help from the Beanish. One civilian was cornered by a shy guy with an electric spear. They were struck by it and they screamed in pain, electricity running through their body. They fell to the ground and didn’t move. The shy guy moved on to its next victim. Serena, Toad and Toadette stared in shock.

“See that? This is what happens when Bowser gets ideas. And that is what is going to happen to Luigi if we don’t get to him now!” Mario shouted, waving a hand in the direction of the castle.

“But the civilians are defenceless! Luigi can take care of himself!” Serena retorted.

Toad and Toadette ran towards the fallen Beanish. Toadette checked their pulse before looking at Toad with a horrified look. “H-He’s…dead…” she said slowly, her eyes wide with terror.

“Oh god…” Toad’s eyes were wide with horror.

“And what if Luigi is seriously injured, or worse, killed?! Could you live with that guilt, knowing you killed Luigi?” Mario bellowed, viciously pointing at Serena.

“M-Mario, please calm down! We need to think this through!” Serena begged. “The Beanish are dying, and we’re standing here arguing!”

Mario froze, properly registering the chaos and carnage around him for the first time. His shoulders sagged as he realised how selfish he was being. “Y-You’re right…we need to save the town first…” he mumbled dejectedly in defeat.

Serena softened. “Don’t be like that…I’m sorry for shouting…I’m just really scared right now. We all are…” she said quietly and quickly.

“We need to split up.” Toadette said suddenly.

“…WHAT?!” Mario, Serena and Toad shouted together. The genius blocked her ears due to Toad being right next to her. She then unblocked them to hear their complaints.

“Th-That’s insane! We split up and look what happened!” Mario cried.

“Splitting up is too dangerous!” Toad protested

“We need to stick together!” Serena exclaimed.

The three started to complain and panic, causing distress amongst the group. Toadette sighed, inhaled and then stared fiercely at the panicking members. “SHUT IT!” she roared, making Serena, Toad and Mario freeze. They all looked at her with equally bewildered expressions. “I know it sounds crazy, but splitting up is the best way to go!” She said, standing up to walk away from the dead beanish civilian. The three were about to start protesting again when Toadette gave them all a fierce glare, making them stop. “Listen to me! We need to split up so we can help Luigi and the town at the same time. We can’t all rush off to help the town, which would be bad for Luigi. And if we all raced off to help Luigi, the Castletown will perish.”

The other three members calmed down, seeing Toadette’s logic. “Okay…” Mario said slowly. “Who’s going to help Luigi?”

Toadette didn’t hesitate. “Me” she said.

“Are you crazy?! That’s dangerous!” Toad exclaimed.

“Think about it, whoever is attacking the castle is smart, if Serena or Mario were to charge in, they would act first and think later. I on the other hand, will think of a strategy to win.” Replied the genius, giving them a smug, confident grin.

“Ouch…” Serena mumbled. “Being called reckless by the genius…”

“I can’t let you do that.” Mario said

Toadette grew annoyed. “And why not?”

“You could get captured again.” Mario replied.

Toadette froze as she registered Mario’s words. _Captured_. _Troopa_ …

“Hey! My sister is perfectly capable!” Toad exclaimed, startling Toadette. “I’m worried too, but civilians are dying and we’re doing nothing but standing here and arguing!”

“Toad’s right.” Serena said. “Toadette can do this, Mario.”

Toadette smiled, grateful for Toad and Serena’s back-up. “How about I scout the situation out, on my own. And then only when you guys have helped the town, we’ll help Luigi together.” Suggested the genius.

Mario sighed. “…Alright. Only get involved if the situation calls for it.”

Toadette gave a salute to Mario, watching a few soldiers take on a koopa troopa and a goomba. “Farewell, and be safe!” she said.

“You too.” Toad replied.

Toadette smiled before turning away. She then ran off towards the castle.

“So…” Serena started, “How about we compare our kills?”

“This isn’t a sport!” Mario scolded.

“I know it isn’t. It will calm my nerves this way…I’m very, very scared…” Serena whispered.

Toad watched Serena for a moment before bursting into a grin. “Let’s do it! I’m so going to defeat the most!”

Mario paused before smiling himself. “Plus five for every citizen you saved.”

“And minus one if an ally saves you?” Serena asked, giving the two a bright smile.

“No lying.” Mario said sternly.

“We won’t!” Serena and Toad chorused.

“Alright. That’s enough time wasted. We break on three.” Mario said, grinning. He stood near the two and put a gloved hand out. “One.”

Serena smiled, putting one of her hands out beside Mario’s. “Two...” She said.

Toad put his hand out too, so that they were standing in a circle. “Three...” Toad said.

“BREAK!” They said together. Mario sprinted off in one direction, Serena in another and Toad remained where he was. Toad watched the soldiers finish off the koopa troopa and goomba and walked off in a different direction from both Mario and Serena. He was hoping to beat the most.

* * *

 

When Toadette reached the castle, it seemed…empty. Any soldiers who were standing at the entrance were gone, probably defending the Castletown. As the genius wandered through the entrance room, she fought off a sense of dread by humming a peculiar theme to herself, sneaking around by comically hiding behind a wall, peering into a room full of bookshelves. Seeing that no-one was in the room, Toadette backtracked in the same fashion, still humming the tune.

Toadette eventually found herself in the courtyard…well near the courtyard, since she was peering into the outdoor area from the entrance. She stopped humming her tune in surprise as she registered the scene before her. Luigi was lying in a pile of rubble, unconscious and in a poor condition. His clothes were torn in places, there was blood trailing down his head and his left foot was trapped under stone. But what surprised her more was Morton Junior, holding his hammer-wand over Luigi, both glowing with a blue light.

“Now that Wendy’s gone, I can finally start healing him…” Morton said to himself, unaware that Toadette was watching.

“W-Wait…Wendy’s here too?! And why are you healing him?!” Toadette demanded, storming towards the grey koopa.

Morton jumped with a start, staring at the genius with shock. “Y-You! How long have you been there?” He asked, startled, moving away from Luigi.

“I just got here, now answer my question!” Toadette yelled.

“Sh-Shush! Don’t alert Wendy to your presence.” He warned.

“Why not?!” Toadette snapped. She was about to say more but Morton covered her mouth, preventing her from speaking.

“Just let me talk without yelling at me, okay?” Morton said. Toadette calmed down and nodded slowly, to which Morton moved his hand away.

“Okay. Now talk.” She said calmly

“Alright, Wendy is the one destroying everything here. All the explosions, the ruined courtyard you see before you, this was all Wendy.” Morton explained. “She threatened me and I had no choice but to break your friend’s foot here.” Morton could see Toadette’s anger rising and he took a step back. “So I’m just trying to help him.”

“You don’t have an ulterior motive, do you?” Toadette asked dangerously quiet.

“No. I just feel that with the arrival of that new guy and your toadette friend have really screwed things up. Everyone is getting more evil and sinister and I don’t like it.” Morton huffed, crossing his arms. “If those two weren’t here, you wouldn’t have been hurt. Bowser never would have thought of those plans if it weren’t for the ‘General’s’ influence.”

“General…you mean Zeke, right?” Toadette asked.

“Bingo.” Morton said.

“Wait…why are we having this conversation? Aren’t we enemies?”

“We are, but I’m willing to call a truce if you help me fix his foot.” Morton jabbed a thumb at Luigi.

Toadette looked at Luigi, noticing that his cap was nowhere to be seen. “Where’s his hat? And shouldn’t Luigi have a bag of supplies for this occasion?”

“You ask too many questions.” Morton stated.

“Just answer the questions.” Toadette grumbled.

“Fine. My guess is that both items were caught in the blast. Don’t know where they could be.” Morton replied.

Toadette dug through her bag and pulled out a 1-up. “I’ll have to use one of mine then. This will fix the bone or bones you broke but we’ll still have to splint Luigi’s foot just to be safe…”

“And anything else Wendy injured while toying with him?” Morton asked.

“This will fix his injuries, but he’s going to feel them like they’re still there when he wakes up.” Toadette replied.

“…Then he’s going to be in a lot of pain…” Morton surmised.

“…Shut it before I punch you.”

Morton laughed. “You’re not half bad for a toadette, and you’re not as annoying as Mario.”

Toadette blinked. “U-Umm…thanks…?”

“Just give him the mushroom already before I call off the truce.”

“Right, right. I’m on it…yeesh.” Toadette moved closer to Luigi, getting on her knees to gently press the 1-up against his heart. The mushroom was absorbed into Luigi as all the cuts on Luigi’s body disappeared and once Morton used his magic to remove the rocks on the green hero’s foot, Toadette found that after gently removing his shoe, Luigi’s foot was fine. Although, it was still going to seriously hurt. Morton then used his magic to place a cast on Luigi’s injured foot so it could heal properly.

“Wow…those mushrooms work really quickly…” Morton commented, showing the slightest hint of awe in his voice.

“Well, they can pretty much bring us back from the brink of death…which is probably cheating if you think about it…” Toadette said, standing up.

 “I’m guessing Queen Jaydes isn’t going to be happy when she finds out how many times you guys have cheated death…” Morton joked, smiling.

Toadette chuckled. “Probably not. I really hope Luigi’s okay…” A silence followed Toadette’s words and she looked behind her to see nobody in the area. The genius blinked as she tried to get a grasp on the situation.

“Did I just imagine that?” she asked herself, feeling very confused.

* * *

 Serena, Mario and Toad reunited at the entrance to Bean-Bean Castle. While wandering through, trying to find Luigi, Toadette and the enemy (individually or together), Toad and Serena were trying to compare their scores.

“I saved three civilians and defeated five enemies.” Toad said. “That gives me a score of twenty.”

“I saved three and defeated six.” Serena bragged. “That means I win with a score of twenty one!”

“Quiet!” Mario whispered angrily. “We could attract the wrong attention.”

Toad and Serena’s faces fell, “Sorry…” they whispered in return.

The three continued to walk in silence, getting closer to the courtyard until Mario spoke up. “In case you two wanted to know, my score was thirty five.” Mario gave Toad and Serena a grin.

Serena and Toad started to protest, calling Mario a “cheater” and complaining that he had more experience at the “hero thing” all the way to the courtyard. The three stopped abruptly when they saw Toadette watching over Luigi while he rested.

“L-Luigi!” Mario cried, running over to the duo.

“S-Sis! You’re okay!” Toad exclaimed, feeling relieved.

“Yeah, I’m fine, but the same can’t be said about Luigi or the Bean-Bean Castle” Toadette replied grimly, watching Serena and Toad approach them.

“What happened?”  Serena asked, examining the rubble.

“I-I’m…not sure…” Toadette lied, remembering that it was Morton who told her what happened. “Luigi was alone when I got here.”

“Is he fine now?” Mario asked, clearly worried for his brother.

“With time, he will be. His left foot was already broken when I got here.” Toadette explained.

“What’s with the rubble in the middle? Is it from the wall?” Toad asked, looking at the remains and the blown up wall.

“No. The material is different.” Serena said. “Look at this.” Serena pointed at more of the rubble. Some of it had been moved in an attempt to put it back together. Engraved in the stones were the letters ‘…RE L……S …EAN’

Mario and Toad examined the lettering. “Erm…what does it say…?” Toad inquired.

“‘Here lies Queen Bean’” Toadette responded. “It’s what I deduced from what I could find.”

Mario was shocked. “Q-Queen…Bean?!” Mario exclaimed. “Sh-She’s…dead…?”

“Holy crap…” Serena whispered, eyes wide and her hand over her mouth in shock.

“What happened here…?” Toad asked.

“I wish I could tell you…but we’ll have to see if Luigi knows…” Toadette said.

“Have you seen Peasley?!” Mario asked, desperately looking for the character in question.

“I’m sure he’s fine…Luigi’s been mumbling his name in his sleep.” Toadette assured weakly. “But…Luigi sounds worried…so he might be in trouble.”

 “We need to find the Beanstar, now.” Serena said, giving the group a serious look.

“Are you kidding me? Luigi is injured, right here in front of us!” Mario snapped.

Serena inwardly cursed Mario’s stubbornness. “Toadette said he’ll be fine. What’s more important right now, is that we stop whoever is invading so that they don’t get their hands on the Beanstar. What would Luigi think, knowing that you sacrificed the safety and future of this kingdom, just to watch him wake up?”

“That’s low…” Toad muttered, watching as Mario flinched at Serena’s words.

“She has a point. Luigi’s okay, so we should get going.” Toadette said.

Mario weighed their arguments in his mind, thinking of possible consequences and possibilities. What Serena was saying made sense. “Alright.” He said eventually.

“We’ll leave him a message so he knows where we are.” Serena said, moving to search through the tombstone remains.

“I’ll help.” Toad offered, joining Serena in her search.

Toadette stood up, walking to one corner of the area while the others searched. In the smouldered grass lay a burnt, green cap and crispy remains of what might have been a bag. Toadette picked up the cap and walked back to the others, laying it next to the group’s finished message. Toad and Serena had managed to find more letters, and just barely arranged them into a single word. ‘STAR’. Then when the group was ready, they left Luigi to rest in peace and they exited the courtyard to find the Beanstar.

Toadette was nervous. Morton had told her Wendy and Peasley were seeking the Beanstar, one obviously more reluctant than the other. As they followed Mario who “knew where he (I) was going”, Toadette recalled the words of the grey koopa. Was he really concerned about his ‘siblings’? And was it Zeke or Bowser pulling the strings behind the operation? And if she really did meet Morton, the same koopaling that helped her with Luigi, what would she say? For one, a koopaling has never, ever called for a truce, and they have never helped the enemy. Secondly, since when do they care for each other? The whole situation baffled the genius, and she figured this wouldn’t be the only time that something would confuse her so.

“Sis, are you okay?” Toad asked, cutting into Toadette’s thoughts.

“Hmm? Yeah, I’m just speculating, that’s all.” The genius replied casually.

“About what?” Toad inquired.

“Just wondering who we’re going to face this time…” Toadette lied, knowing full well just who was going to be there. “I like to be prepared.”

“Oooh, I hope Ludwig’s here again, I can’t wait to smash his face in!” Serena exclaimed, punching her right hand with her left with determination.

“Oh no, if Ludwig’s there, we’re holding you back.” Mario said, glancing back to the group for a brief moment. He was trying to find the basement so he could pummel whoever hurt his brother…and protect the Beanstar.

(A short while later…)

After a few wrong turns, backtracking twice, and Serena complaining about the castle interior feeling like a dungeon after each setback, the four of them finally made it to the entrance of the castle’s basement, to which its colour scheme was a darker green than the rest of the place.

“Finally…” Toad sighed. “I was getting sick of all the backtracking.”

“Sorry.” Mario grinned sheepishly. “Luigi knew his way around the castle more than I ever did.”

“Never mind that, are we at the mid-boss or final boss part one in this place?” Serena asked.

Mario, Toad and Toadette each gave Serena equally confused looks, to which Serena backed away and awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. ‘Hehe…right…another real world, fourth wall breaking moment…’ she thought. “Sorry guys, wrong universe…” Serena laughed awkwardly.

“Ignoring Serena?” Toad asked, finding it hard to keep the smile off of his face.

“Yup.” Toadette replied immediately, easily keeping a straight face while Serena protested in the background.

“Come on guys, stop blocking me out!” the other-worldly toadette was complaining.

“Quiet!” Mario said urgently. “I hear voices coming from deeper in.”

Everyone was silent, meaning they could make out the end of the conversation that was going on:

“Luigi better be in the same condition we left him in!” warned the first person.

“What, so you hope his foot is still broken?” mocked the second, more feminine voice.

“You know what I mean!” The first voice retorted “Mr. Red would have helped Luigi by now.”

“Keep moving or your friend will be in a worse condition than we left him in!” snapped a third voice. There was a scuffle of footsteps and a small thud as someone fell to the ground.

“Now that your mini rebellion is out of the way, continue on. I want that Beanstar!” Complained the second voice. The trio resumed their walk, moving out of ear sight from the group.

Mario was the first to react. “Peasley was definitely one of them, no one else calls me Mr. Red!” he growled, clenching a fist in anger.

“Morton…” Toadette muttered under her breath.

“Morton?” Serena questioned, being next to Toadette to hear her. “Are you saying that one of them was Morton Junior?”

Toadette inwardly cursed Serena and sighed. “I don’t know. I hate not knowing.” She complained.

“And the other one?” Toad asked “There were three.”

“Not sure.” Mario said. “I’ll guess we’ll find out soon. Let’s go.” He continued onwards, leaving Toad, Toadette and Serena no choice but to follow the red hero.

* * *

 

Luigi groaned in pain as his eyes slowly opened. Everything hurt. Luigi looked around, noticing he was alone in the courtyard, and mustered all his strength just to sit up. The green hero found out too late that it was a bad idea as the side of his head throbbed in agony. ‘My head hurts so much…what happened…?’ he thought, trying to remember what caused him to be in this state. He slowly examined his body, noticing that his outfit was torn in places. That was when he saw the cast on his foot, and it all came back to him in a rush that made him dizzy. Peasley. Explosions. Wendy. Morton. Luigi snapped to attention. ‘Oh Grambi…Peasley, where’d you go?’ he was becoming frantic now. Who put the cast on his foot? Had Peasley already given the Beanstar over to Wendy and Morton? All this pondering made his head hurt more, and sitting around clearly wasn’t going to give him any answers. Luigi carefully examined the courtyard once more, looking for any sign of the enemy or his friends, hoping for some kind of sign.

That was when he found his cap.

The green hero felt a twinge of sadness and guilt, noticing his trademark cap was covered in burn marks and that he wasn’t more careful about preserving it. Luigi pulled himself closer to his cap, being wary of his cast, and picked it up. ‘At least it’s still in one piece…’ he thought, relieved. He dusted his cap before returning it to its rightful place upon his head. Luigi examined the ground where his cap was found, and saw a message. At least, he thought it was a message.

“Star…?” Luigi asked himself. He cleared his throat, finding it dry and his voice hoarse. He blinked. ‘Ah! Mario and the others must have found me here, patched me up and continued on!’ Luigi thought, suddenly becoming excited. He had a lead. ‘But…how in the Mushroom Kingdom was Mario convinced to continue on? He must’ve been really worried…’ Now determined to catch up with the others, Luigi slowly got himself onto his feet, practised moving with his limited mobility, and then hobbled out of the courtyard to get to the basement quickly. ‘Hang on Peasley, I’m coming!’

* * *

 

Mario, Toad, Toadette and Serena finally reached the basement. And Peasley, Mario and Peach were already there, standing in front of the deactivated Beanstar…

“Wait…Mario and Peach?!” Serena exclaimed. “But Mario’s right here and Peach isn’t even in this kingdom!”

Peasley looked relieved at the arrival of the group, he then stared at ‘Mario’ and ‘Peach’ with a bored expression. “I can’t believe you two thought that would fool them for half a second.” He scoffed.

“P-Peasley, Luigi’s okay, we can beat these guys now!” Toad said, determined to pummel the imposters.

“Mr. Red, while I appreciate Toad’s input, I’d prefer it if we beat them now and catch up later.” Peasley growled, drawing his rapier.

“But you’re injured!” Serena exclaimed, cutting off Mario’s angry protest of “It’s not Mr. Red!”

Peasley stared. “Who are you?”

“Umm…we’ll talk later…” Serena stated.

‘Peach’ giggled, glaring at the party of four (which is pretty weird to see…). “Look who decided to finally show up. Always trying to get in the way of Lord Bowser’s plans.” She said in a scornful tone.

“Okay…whoever you are…glaring and a scornful attitude do not go with Peach.” Mario said. “You must be Wendy then.”

“I guess we still need to work on our spell then.” ‘Mario’ said, looking at Toadette with interest.

Toadette stared, realising who it was. “Y-You…”

“Me?” ‘Mario’ asked. He put a hand to his chest to indicate that he felt hurt. “I’m sad. You don’t know who I am?”

“I-I…” Toadette began, unsure on what to say.

“Hey! Leave my sister alone you big imposter!” Toad shouted, moving in front of the genius to put a protective arm in front of her.

“Hey, can I punch your nose too?” Serena asked Wendy casually.

“Zeke’s old friend huh? You don’t look like much to me, I can’t believe Ludwig talked about you so much” Wendy said in disdain.

“Can we just fight already? I’m growing rather impatient here.” Peasley snapped, moving to the side of Mario and the others.

“Not…without…me!” Called a familiar voice.

“No way…” Toadette and ‘Mario’ said together.

“How…?” ‘Peach’ began, trailing off.

“Luigi!” Peasley cried.

“Luigi?” Mario, Toad and Serena asked in unison, equally bewildered.

True to what everyone was thinking, Luigi slowly hobbled into the basement, breathing heavily with exhaustion. “D-Don’t…start…the battle…yet.” He heaved.

Peasley reached into Mario’s bag, pulling out a regular mushroom. He angrily stormed over to Luigi and shoved it into his hands. “How dare you come down here?! Look at you, you’re sweating like you’re in the desert! And look at the state you’re in!” He scolded furiously.

“N-Nice to see you’re okay too…” Luigi replied, embarrassed. He swallowed the mushroom whole and slowly felt the energy come back to him. “Now can we start?” he asked, sounding less exhausted and more determined. “I have some payback to deal to Morton and Wendy.” Luigi glared at the impostors.

Morton and Peasley were about to say something, but Toadette beat them to the punch. “Alright, fine! Mario, keep an eye on him!” the genius suddenly snapped, startling Morton and the members of her group.

“I like this one.” Wendy said, pointing at Toadette with a sneer. “It’ll be fun toying with you when we win!”

Toadette’s eyes widened in terror and she backed away. “N-No! Keep away from me!”

“Hey!” Luigi yelled, “You want me, remember? I’m so going to get you for hurting Peasley!”

“Alright.” Wendy said, pulling out her wand to remove the disguise. Morton did the same for his disguise. “Whatever you want.” She grinned maliciously.

Toadette recovered and everyone got into a fighting stance. The battle started when Wendy fired a vertical hoop at Mario, Luigi and Peasley and a horizontal hoop at Toad and Serena.

**Boss Fight #2?: Morton & Wendy**

Mario hoisted Luigi over his shoulder despite the complaints he received and jumped through the hoop. Peasley followed Mario’s example and jumped through effortlessly.

Toadette decided to take advantage of the situation to face Morton Junior while Toad and Serena barely jumped the horizontal hoop, having to jump twice to avoid the other side of the ring. Toadette wanted to jump on Morton Junior, but found herself unable to do so.

“What’s the matter Smarty-Pants? Can’t find the will to fight?” Morton asked her, smirking.

“N-No…I just don’t think this is right…” Toadette said, making sure everybody else was preoccupied with Wendy. “The Morton I met before was different, which one is the real you?”

Morton thought for a moment before giving her a grin. “You’ll have to find that out for yourself.” He lunged forward with his hammer-wand, swinging it downwards in an attempt to hit the genius. Toadette jumped out of the way in time and managed to jump on his head, dealing a small amount of damage.

Wendy growled in annoyance as everyone had avoided her rings. Mario and Luigi performed a drill shell attack out of nowhere, forcing Wendy to conjure up a pink magic shield. The bros attempted to drill through the shield, but Luigi’s injury made it difficult to drill for long and they had to stop. The shield only had a few cracks in it. “Hehe! You’ll have to try better than that.” Sneered the spoilt koopaling. “Oh wait, but you can’t because of Greenie’s injury.” She mocked.

“It’s Luigi.” Retorted the green hero. “And you are so going to pay.”

“No I’m not, because this is the end of the line for you all!” Wendy replied, cackling with laughter. “Morton, fun time is over, we’re taking the Beanstar!”

“Keep your hands off of the Beanstar!” Peasley yelled, running toward them.

“Didn’t you learn from the last time you did this?” Wendy sneered, casting her shield around her once more. Peasley bounced off it again, landing roughly on the basement floor.

“If these two were smart, they would just run off with the Beanstar and activate it later…” Serena mumbled. Unfortunately everyone heard that, Wendy and Morton grinned and Serena’s allies glared at her. “Ehehe….oops…”

“Whose side are you on?” Mario groaned.

“This one I swear!” Serena said.

“Well, thanks to the General’s buddy here, we have a new plan!” Wendy howled with laughter.

“It’s time we move on.” Morton said. Wendy nodded in agreement.

“You don’t think you could, like, activate it before you leave though?” Serena asked.

“Stop giving them ideas!” Toad yelled.

“Alright. We’ll activate it now, that way you can watch us win.” Wendy replied.

“And…I don’t know…teleport us all outside?” Serena asked innocently.

Wendy obliged, waving her wand. Suddenly everybody was outside Bean-Bean Castletown. Mario, Luigi, Toad, Toadette and Peasley looked around, wondering what Serena was up to. Wendy turned herself into ‘Peach’ once more and faced the Beanstar.

“O Beanstar! Hear my voice and grant my wish!” Wendy-as-Peach said in Peach’s voice.

The Beanstar suddenly lit up in a fierce yellow light, the face on it looked rather happy to be awake. Wendy tried to make her wish there and then, reaching out for the relic with greed. Serena grinned as the Beanstar’s expression went angry, flashing red instead. Wendy stepped back, shock written all over her face.

“What’s going on?!” She demanded. “Why’s it reacting like this?!”

“That, my spoilt koopaling, is the Beanstar rejecting you.” Serena said, giving Wendy an evil grin.

Wendy replied with some furious stomping of her feet into the ground. “No fair! I was tricked!” She cried, turning back into her normal self.

“Well…here we go again…” Mario, Luigi and Peasley grumbled unenthusiastically.

“Please don’t tell me it’s about to split…” Toad complained.

“It’s about to split…” Toadette said.

True to what everyone was complaining about, the Beanstar grew furious and exploded into four pieces, each of them flying off to different locations throughout the kingdom. Everybody sans Serena collectively groaned and begun to complain.

Luigi dragged a hand down his face with an irritated sigh. “Now look at what you’ve done, Serena. We have to race around and find the pieces again.”

“I know.” Serena said. “But would you prefer this outcome, or Morton and Wendy getting away with the Beanstar?”

“Honestly, I don’t know which one is worse…” Peasley frowned.

“Is collecting the pieces that bad? We just have to beat Morton and Wendy to the punch.” Serena said, still grinning.

“Who are you, by the way?”  Peasley asked Serena.

“We’ll share stories on the go, we don’t have time to waste.” Luigi said.

“Luigi’s right, because while you lot were talking, Morton and Wendy took off.” Toadette said, pointing at where the two koopalings had been standing.

“We’re doomed.” Toad said

“Not if we know where to look.” Mario said. “When the Beanstar split into pieces last time, we met two very odd characters who were in possession of one.”

“Oh.” Luigi said. “I wonder how those two are.”

“You’re not coming.” Mario told Luigi.

“Why not?!” Luigi and Peasley exclaimed.

“You’re injured, and so is Peasley. Neither of you should come with us.” Mario replied, indicating to Peasley’s sling and Luigi’s foot cast.

“You cannot tell me what to do. I’m a King now.” Peasley said.

Mario blinked. “K-King?”

“The tombstone.” Toadette said.

“Right…”

“Anyways!” Luigi cut in. “I’m going whether you like it or not.”

“How? You can hardly walk!” Mario protested.

“He can fly though. Using my winged bean.” Peasley said.

“Don’t you mean hover board?” Toad asked.

“It’s a hover board, yes, but I call it a winged bean, because that’s what it is.” Peasley explained.

“Guys, come on. Hurry up and get yourselves sorted, we’re losing patience here!” Serena interrupted the arguing trio, glancing at the toad siblings who both looked incredibly bored.

“Fine. Luigi can ride on the board, but no combat until I say so.” Mario relented.

Peasley darted into the Castletown while the group awaited his return. It was almost half an hour before Peasley returned, hover board/winged bean in hand. “I come with news. Sieva, Len, Snap and Cann are fine, and the surviving civilians are mostly uninjured. I can join you for a short adventure while they recover.”

“That’s good. I’m glad those four are safe.” Luigi said, relieved. Peasley helped him onto the board so that Luigi was sitting on it.

“So, where first?” Toad asked.

“Teehee Valley.” Mario and Luigi said immediately.

“Ah, we’re seeing the thief first.” Peasley commented.

“To the shortcut pipe!” Serena said excitedly, running off to the nearest one.

“Wait for us!” Toad and Toadette cried together, running after Serena.

Peasley hopped onto the board, helping Luigi to his feet and keeping him stable. “We’ll fly there.” The king told Mario.

“Be safe.” Mario said.

“We will.” Luigi and Peasley chorused, flying off to Teehee Valley.

Mario sighed, running after the others. “Time to see what the Shadow Thief has been up to all this time."


End file.
